A Razão
by DaniiUchihaa
Summary: "Aquele homem só poderia estar louco, devia processá-lo por calúnia! Quem ele pensava que era para invadir seu apartamento e ainda acusá-la daquela forma?" "Estava decidido: acabaria com a vida daquela garota". SasuSaku. U/A
1. A Futura Médica

Há vinte anos, na pequena cidade japonesa de Suna, nascia uma flor. Seu nome: Haruno Sakura.

Os jovens Yuhi e Saeko eram casados há dois anos e estavam muito felizes com a chegada da primeira filha. A garota havia puxado a mãe, principalmente nos seus belos cabelos cor de rosa que Yuhi apontava como a causa do amor que sentia pela mulher. Do pai mesmo, tinha os olhos verdes vívidos e iluminados.

A pequena Sakura crescia cercada das atenções de seus pais e outros familiares mais distantes. Saeko era uma dona de casa e Yuhi trabalhava em uma fábrica, de modo que mesmo sendo pessoas simples, nada faltava em sua mesa.

Quando a filha tinha quatro anos, descobriram que Saeko estava grávida pela segunda vez. Iago nasceu prematuro. Conforme o tempo passava mais os irmãos ficavam próximos, Sakura sentia-se responsável por ele que tinha feições muito parecidas com as suas, exceto os cabelos que eram castanhos como os do pai.

Iago tinha quatro e Sakura oito quando percebeu que algo errado estava acontecendo. O irmão começou a ter desmaios e sinais estranhos na pele. Ela não entendia muito o bem o que estava acontecendo, ouviu a mãe dizer que o caçula tinha uma coisa chamada... Tumor.

Sim, descobriram que ele tinha um câncer maligno na cabeça e na época, o único hospital que fazia a cirurgia era o de Tóquio. Yuhi juntou todas as suas economias e levou o filho até o hospital.

Quando estava prestes á entrar na sala cirúrgica, o pequeno estendeu a mãozinha chamando pela irmã:

– Oneesan amo você. –disse inocentemente com sua doce voz de criança fragilizada.

– Também te amo otouto. –respondeu sentindo as lágrimas quentes descerem por seu rosto e uma sensação de angústia, uma forte dor no peito e quando deu por si estava caindo no chão, seus olhos ficando embaçados enquanto levavam seu irmão na maca para o centro cirúrgico e seus pais gritavam seu nome.

Quando despertou a mãe estava ao seu lado numa cama de hospital, os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar e cercados pelas olheiras. Mais tarde seu pai entrou com a mesma expressão em seu rosto:

– Sakura... –sua mãe começou, mas incapaz de dizer o resto.

– Seu otoutosan... Iago não resistiu á cirurgia. –o pai disse de uma vez sofrendo tanto quanto a mulher e a filha ao dizer aquele fato.

A garota começou a chorar novamente, mas não com a mesma intensidade de antes, sabia que àquela hora fora a despedida e isso a preparou para a confirmação.

Desde então a garota se decidira: seria uma grande médica para cuidar e salvar a vida de crianças como seu irmão.

E foi assim de fato, Sakura sempre estudou nas melhores escolas, pois ganhava bolsas por sua dedicação aos estudos.

O dia mais feliz e inesquecível de sua vida foi quando viu seu nome na lista dos aprovados na Universidade de Tóquio no curso de Medicina.

Os pais também depois de muito tempo puderam sorrir e ficar felizes de verdade. Ofereceram um jantar de despedida na véspera de sua partida e aí é que Sakura sentiu a dor de se separar das duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida:

– Otousan, Okaasan não queria me separar de vocês. –abraçou-os chorando.

– Não fique assim querida, você lutou tanto por essa vaga. Agora tem de ir atrás de sua realização. –sua mãe lhe disse.

– Ficaremos bem e você também ficará. –seu pai completou lhe sorrindo.

Os dois sentiam muito também, mas sabiam que assim como na natureza, havia um momento em que os pássaros deixam seus ninhos e vão viver suas próprias vidas.

Sakura jamais esqueceria também a sensação de quando pisou em Tóquio pela primeira vez. A cidade toda iluminada e colorida, clubes de karaokê por toda parte e pessoas de diferentes e até duvidosos estilos em um único lugar.

Com o dinheiro que seu pai havia dado para que sobrevivesse durante um tempo, Sakura alugou um apartamento com uma garota que conhecera na internet.

Seu nome era Yanamaka Ino e era estudante de Direito, embora não tivesse nenhuma vocação para isso e só o fazia por pressão do pai que era dono de um grande poço de petróleo no Texas.

Mesmo não precisando dividir o apartamento, anunciou a vaga por não querer ficar sozinha. Se bem que encontrar companhia não era algo difícil para Ino. A loira de olhos azuis celestes e corpo bem curvilíneo ia sempre pra balada e muitas vezes só voltava na manhã do dia seguinte com um sorriso no rosto. Tinha um estilo bem chamativo, pois usava sempre roupas curtas, decotadas e justas.

Não tinha medo de dizer o que pensava, diferente de Sakura que guardava á si mesma para não magoar ou passar uma imagem ruim de si própria. Mesmo com suas diferenças, se tornaram melhores amigas.

Após os dois primeiros anos na faculdade, Sakura trabalhava no consultório de uma das principais médicas do país: Tsunade. A loira era sua professora na universidade e mesmo com seu jeito orgulhoso e durona de ser, tinha pegado uma grande afeição pela aluna que apesar de ser bolsista era a que mais se dedicava á aprender, e depois de saber o motivo pelo qual a garota queria tanto se tornar médica, decidiu contratá-la. Sakura então era encarregada pelos exames e aplicar medicamentos e anestesias.

Podemos dizer então que Sakura tinha uma boa vida em Tóquio, exceto pelo fato de ficar um semestre inteiro sem ver seus pais e uma ruiva chamada Karin, aluna da faculdade, ficar pegando no pé dela:

– Assim fica fácil tirar notas boas, bajulando os professores no próprio emprego. –provocava enquanto a rosada caminhava pelo campus ignorando a ruiva. – Vai ver que se acha tão importante que nem se dá ao trabalho de responder, sabe que estou certa.

– Como a inveja é algo perigoso! Há uma grande diferença entre ser puxa-saco como você e dedicada como a Sakura sua ruiva idiota. –Ino apareceu ao lado da amiga escutando as palavras da outra e não se conteve.

– Olha só quem está caindo de paraquedas! A mais vadia de todo o campus. –retrucou mudando o alvo de suas provocações.

– O que eu sou ou deixo de ser não lhe interessa, mas não posso fazer nada se você é mal-amada. –a loira declarou sorrindo e mudando de direção deixando uma Karin muito sem graça perto de seus amiguinhos.

– Sinceramente, eu não sei como você aguenta isso.

– Tenho a esperança de que um dia ela irá se cansar disso. Obrigada por deixá-la constrangida.

– De nada Cherry, amizade é para isso! –sorriu-lhe.

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura estava na cozinha preparando o café da manhã quando Ino entrou com o vestido desarrumado e os sapatos nas mãos se jogando no sofá.

– Como foi a noite?

– Melhor impossível. Devia me acompanhar Cherry, não sei como com esse corpão e esses olhos verdes não tem ninguém interessado ainda.

– Ino querida não estou á procura. Sem contar que encontrar alguém agora só atrapalharia meus estudos.

– Você é mesmo muito nerd! –exclamou indignada.

A garota sorriu e foi se arrumar para mais um dia de trabalho.

Pegava o metrô lotado e quando chegava ao consultório organizava os resultados dos exames e arrumava tudo.

Tsunade chegou vestida de branco e óculos escuros. Era vaidosa, não parecia ter a idade que tinha, pois já havia feito várias cirurgias plásticas.

– Ohayou Tsunade-sama.

A loira respondeu-lhe com um aceno.

– Hoje só há consultas agendadas, sem procedimentos cirúrgicos. –informou e diante do silêncio ia se retirar quando a loira lhe chamou.

– Sakura. Seu desenvolvimento aqui tem sido bem satisfatório. –disse com sua postura profissional.

– Arigatô. –agradeceu, sabia que no fundo a loira estava orgulhosa de si.

Ao fim do expediente, passou em um restaurante que havia por perto, depois foi para casa, tomou um banho e foi com Ino para a faculdade, no seu nada discreto conversível cor de rosa.

Após mais uma noite de indiretas de Karin e muitas teorias complicadas, encontrou-se novamente com a amiga que lhe implorou:

– Cherry, por Kami! Você tem que vir comigo no coquetel de amanhã.

– Mas porque sua presença é tão importante lá?

– Os maiores empresários do Japão irão e eu tenho que representar meu pai. Mas você sabe que não gosto desse tipo de coisa, é muito sem graça! Por favor, me acompanhe!

– Ino eu nunca fui á um evento desses. –argumentou.

– Não importa, você é educada e estará comigo não precisa se preocupar com figurino nem nada, providenciarei tudo.

– Está bem porquinha. –concordou.

– Eu sabia que podia contar com você Cherry! –gritou abraçando-a.


	2. O Prestígio de Uma Família

O Presidente da Usina Nuclear Uchiha's era Uhiha Fugaku, um homem respeitado tanto por suas posses quanto por sua reputação.

Casado com Mikoto, a primeira dama perfeita tanto por suas ações beneficentes quanto por sua beleza, era pai de dois filhos: Itachi e Sasuke.

Posavam com frequência para capas de revistas de negócios e lazer como uma família exemplo de sucesso e amor, porém enganava-se quem achava que eram tudo aquilo de verdade.

Fugaku tinha amantes e Mikoto sabia disso, mas além de pensar no bem dos filhos, amava aquele homem que tanto a desprezava quando estavam á sós.

Com o tempo os filhos se tornaram adultos e tinham o total conhecimento do que se passava entre os pais, Itachi cinco anos mais velho que o caçula, sempre ficava do lado da mãe, já Sasuke apoiava o pai, de forma que ganhara o posto como filho predileto.

Se tratando de aparências, Itachi sempre foi uma mistura dos dois, porém não havia quem não dissesse que Sasuke era idêntico á mãe. Mas em questão de gênio e personalidade o caçula tinha o jeito arrogante e egocêntrico do patriarca. Em comum, todos eles tinham um par de olhos negros como uma pedra de ônix.

E assim ia vivendo a família Uchiha: de aparências.

Porém em uma certa noite, as coisas saíram do controle:

– Aonde você vai? –perguntou ao marido assistindo enquanto ele jogava roupas dentro de uma mala.

– Não lhe devo satisfação alguma. –respondeu seco e foi descendo as escadas carregando a bagagem.

– Fugaku, por favor, não faça isso. Eu e os meninos precisamos de você. –implorou o alcançando e segurando-o seu pulso levemente.

– Mas que droga! –gritou e com o empurrão a mulher caiu sentada no chão. – Será que não percebe que não me importo com você?! –disse segurando-a entre os braços.

– Outosan solte-a. –Itachi disse ficando diante deles.

– Quem pensa que é para me dar ordens?

– Não estou ordenando-lhe nada, apenas não a machuque, por favor. –pediu calmo e educadamente.

– Humpf! Quer saber, não passam de um bando de inúteis. –pegou a mala novamente e saiu batendo a porta enquanto o filho ajudava Mikoto que chorava a se levantar.

– Mas o que é que aconteceu aqui? -perguntou Sasuke aparecendo no topo da escada.

– Otousan saiu de casa de novo.

– Vai ver que ele estava precisando disso. –Sasuke respondeu fazendo pouco caso.

De madrugada o telefone tocou na mansão Uchiha:  
Os dois filhos foram atendê-lo, mas a mãe já estava com ele ao ouvido e só escutaram suas palavras e observaram enquanto a cor abandonava sua pele:

– Sim sou eu... Kami não pode ser!

– O que houve okaasan? –perguntou o mais velho preocupado.

– Seu otousan... O jatinho em que ele estava caiu. –a mulher disse aos prantos.

Ambos os filhos sentiram o impacto e foi uma triste fim de noite para aquela família...

No velório, dezenas de fotógrafos e repórteres além dos acionistas da Usina e interesseiros de plantão estavam presentes. Mas um em particular chamou a atenção de Sasuke que estava prostrado diante do altar onde se encontrava a urna com as cinzas de Fugaku, ao lado da mãe e do irmão, diferente deles não chorava, mas estava triste com a morte do pai.

Lá estava seu tio Uchiha Madara, irmão mais velho de Fugaku. Ganancioso e invejoso, sempre desejou tudo o que pertencia ao irmão, eles não se falavam há muitos anos, porém Madara também tinha uma parte menor nas ações da Usina.

– Pobre homem. –disse parando ao lado deles.

Beijou a mão dela:

– Meus sentimentos.

– O que está fazendo aqui afinal? –perguntou Sasuke irritado. – Todos aqui sabem que não veio para prestar suas condolências, então é para que?

– Sasuke, se controle. –pediu o mais velho.

– Não tenho de me conter, esse homem desejou a morte de nosso pai até o fim e agora vem aqui para sorrir diante de seus restos?!

– Não me julgue mal, querido sobrinho. É verdade que eu e seu pai tínhamos nossas diferenças, mas ainda assim ele era meu irmão.

_ Não precisa fingir, sei que está louco por roubar o lugar dele na empresa.

– Quanto á isso, não tenho com o que me preocupar, seria o meu posto de um jeito ou de outro.

– Agora mostrou á que veio não é? Pois bem, não se pudermos evitar. Eu e Itachi somos os herdeiros legítimos.

– Mas nenhum de vocês tem capacidade para administrar um negócio como esse. –disse vitorioso.

– É o que você pensa. –retrucou o caçula.

– Querem fazer o favor de parar de discutir essas coisas aqui! –Mikoto interveio com seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

Os dois pararam de discutir ali, mas muito brigaram em outras ocasiões até que tudo se resolvesse assim: Itachi e a maioria dos acionistas apoiaram Sasuke que mesmo com apenas vinte anos assumiu a presidência da Uchiha's.

Dois anos na liderança da Usina e lá estava o Uchiha, considerado um dos maiores empresários do século, para mais um dia de trabalho. Passou sem nem olhar ou retribuir os cumprimentos que lhe dirigiam indo direto á sua sala. Lá, Uzumaki Naruto, um dos diretores e também seu melhor amigo lhe esperava:

– O que já faz aqui dobe? –indagou curto e grosso como de costume.

– Bom dia para você também teme! –resmungou o loiro de olhos azuis. – Me deu saudades de você.

– Humpf, pare de veadagens Naruto. –falou colocando-se atrás de sua grande mesa de madeira que compunha o ambiente sério e elegante que os demais móveis da mesma madeira e as paredes em tons sóbrios transmitiam.

– Seu irmão não está aqui?

– Ele está na fazenda com minha mãe. Essa vida de empresário não é para ele, não tem um mínimo de dedicação. –disse em tom reprovador assim como o pai costumava falar do filho mais velho.

– E quanto a sua noiva?

– Konan está bem. –respondeu simplesmente, ele e Konan estavam juntos á um total de três anos e iam se casar em breve. Não era qualquer mulher que mexia com o Uchiha, mas a bela modelo de cabelos azulados conquistou-o.

Nesse momento batiam na porta levemente:

– Entre. –ordenou para que entrasse e a bela morena de olhos perolados obedeceu e quando viu que o patrão não estava sozinho, seu andar ficou diferente, um tanto mais desengonçado.

– B-bom dia Naruto-kun, Sasuke-sama.

– Bom dia Hina-chan! –retribuiu-lhe com simpatia o loiro.

– Pediram para que eu confirmasse sua presença no coquetel de hoje.

– Confirme. –o moreno disse meio que automaticamente.

– Certo. C-com licença. –pôs-se a sair dali ruborizada e em passos rápidos.

– Humpf.

– O que foi teme?

– Ela gosta mesmo de você.

– O que? Hina-chan? Está sonhando.

– Ela é uma excelente profissional, mas quando você está por perto ela fica toda atrapalhada.

– Hum... De qualquer forma, ela não faz o meu tipo mesmo, é santinha demais. –concluiu sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Ás vezes as aparências enganam dobe. –brincou o moreno mesmo sem tirar os olhos de seus documentos.

Ao fim da tarde quando chegou em casa, uma das empregadas lhe comunicou:

– Sua mãe ligou e pediu que retornasse quando possível.

Ele ignorou, não estava á fim de ouvir as reclamações de carência da mãe, afinal, ela já tinha o Itachi por perto não é mesmo?

Tomou uma ducha de água fria, secou seus rebeldes cabelos negros com a ajuda de uma toalha e colocou um smoking. Pegou uma de suas BMW e encaminhou-se á cobertura de Konan para que pudessem ir ao coquetel.

Ela desceu em seu belo vestido branco e adentrou o carro lhe dando um beijo controlado, porém cheio de saudades.

– Senti sua falta.

O Uchiha apenas curvou um pouco seus lábios num projeto de sorriso e pôs-se a dirigir pelas iluminadas avenidas de Tóquio.

Chegando ao salão, ele próprio teve de descer ao estacionamento no subsolo.

– Já vi o potencial dessa festa, nem para contratarem um manobrista. –resmungou ao sair do carro.

– Então quando sairmos daqui, poderemos festejar de verdade. –a mulher lhe disse ao pé do ouvido.

– Então acho que vale o sacrifício. –respondeu no mesmo tom enquanto passava seu braço em torno da cintura dela a conduzindo para o salão principal.


	3. Assassinato

Sakura sentia-se estranha com um dos vestidos de Ino. Foi o mais comportado que ela encontrou: era um tomara que caia preto que por mais que fosse justo, ia até a altura dos joelhos. Fez uma maquiagem leve, porém cintilante nos olhos e prendeu parte do cabelo para o alto enquanto o resto lhe caia solto pelas costas.

Ino estava de vestido frente única azul escuro e um palmo acima dos joelhos. Delineou seus olhos de negro, passou seu inseparável batom vermelho e deixou seus cabelos no costumeiro rabo de cavalo alto.

Ao entrar a rosada sentiu como se estivesse em uma daquelas festas de Hollywood. O salão tinha uma arquitetura colonial com pilares em estilo grego e móveis em madeira pura, além do carpete vermelho que cobria todo o chão.

– Perfeito não é Cherry? –a loira indagou ao seu lado.

– Sim realmente perfeito. –concordou ainda boquiaberta.

– Pois seja bem-vinda ao meu mundo!

Sakura entendeu então um pouco da ganancia das pessoas que fariam de tudo para estar em lugares como aquele.

Encaminharam-se até uma mesa reservada á Yanamaka. Muitos convidados já haviam chegado e podia-se ouvir a orquestra tocando ao fundo.

– Eu não disse? Essas festas são um tédio! –disse a loira.

– O que você esperava? Músicas dançantes e um bando de gatinhos? – perguntou com ironia a rosada.

– A música eu não sei, mas o gatinho. –disse Ino sorrindo e quando Sakura virou-se deu de cara com um ruivo de olhos verdes que caminhava na direção delas com seu impecável sorriso branco.

– Yanamaka Ino, esperava encontrar qualquer um aqui menos você. –falou estendendo-lhe a mão.

– Eu é que estou surpresa de vê-lo aqui Sabaku. –cumprimentou-o e este lhe beijou a mão sorrindo de uma forma que Sakura pôde notar que aqueles dois já haviam tido algo. – Oh que falta de educação a minha, Gaara está é minha amiga Sakura, Sakura este é Gaara. –apresentou-os e o ruivo lhe cumprimentou da mesma maneira e a Haruno pensou por um momento tê-lo visto piscar para si.

– Sempre muito bem acompanhada Ino. –comentou o garoto.

– Claro e Sakura além de linda é solteira! –exclamou e a rosada queria cavar um buraco e se esconder, afinal, porque eles estavam falando como se ela não estivesse ali?

– Bom saber. –o ruivo rebateu olhando fixamente para a rosada que ficou corada. – Tenho que ir antes que Temari venha atrás de mim como uma louca, até mais Ino, foi um prazer conhecê-la Sakura.

A Haruno apenas sorriu docemente enquanto Ino tratou de responder por ela conforme o Sabaku se afastava:

– Tenho certeza que foi algo recíproco!

– Ino! Pare de me deixar sem graça. –pediu dando-lhe um cutucão.

– Um dia ainda vai me agradecer por isso, o Gaara é ótimo! –Sakura não entendeu bem em que sentido a loira disse aquilo e não se importou mais com as ideias maliciosas da amiga.

Ela distraiu-se em admirar as pessoas elegantes e bem vestidas no salão, até que alguém lhe chamou a atenção: um homem de smoking, seus cabelos negros desalinhados quebravam a imagem formal que o traje transmitia e a pele alva fazia um perfeito contraste com seus olhos escuros. Ao seu lado, viu uma bela mulher de olhos alaranjados e vestida de branco.

– Gostou? Aquele é Uchiha Sasuke, da usina Uchiha's e sua noiva Konan. Isso é um desperdício, ele é um dos homens mais disputados do país. Não sei o que ele viu naquela modelo magricela. –informou Ino acompanhando o olhar da outra.

– Vai ver que ele não liga para aparências. –argumentou mudando o foco de seu olhar observador.

– Hum, sei...

Sasuke não gostava mesmo daqueles eventos, o que diminuía seu estresse era estar junto de sua noiva.

As pessoas eram simpáticas ao extremo, só faltavam colocá-lo nos braços ou beijar seus pés. Ele sabia distinguir muito bem essas pessoas e fazia questão de tratá-las com ainda mais frieza.

Ao longo da festa, notou que sua noiva não estava confortável e questionou-a:

– Há algo de errado?

– Eh... Preciso ir ao toalete. –ela retirou-se deixando um moreno aborrecido, cercado por aquelas pessoas.

– Puxa, não estou aguentando mais essa festa. –Ino resmungou. – Preciso retocar minha maquiagem... Ah, droga! Esqueci meu batom no carro.

– Quer que eu vá lá buscar? –ofereceu-se de boa vontade.

– Faria isso por mim Cherry? Agradeço-lhe desde já.

A Haruno então se ergueu e atravessou o extenso salão. Quando desceu ao estacionamento no subsolo ouviu um carro cantando pneus e saindo em disparada do lado oposto que entrara.

Achou facilmente o carro de Ino, mas estranhou o que viu: uma mulher de branco caída ao chão.

Agachou-se diante do corpo rapidamente, olhou em volta e não viu mais ninguém ali. Reconheceu a mulher como sendo a acompanhante do moreno que vira mais cedo no salão. Seus olhos estavam abertos e estáticos e na sua mão havia uma seringa vazia.

Pegou a seringa e examinou-a, geralmente era usada para aplicar medicamentos e estava totalmente vazia. Tocou com dois dedos o pescoço descoberto e só confirmou o que já sabia: estava morta.

– Ei você! –ouviu a grave voz masculina chamar a atenção e com o susto se levantou rapidamente deixando a seringa cair de suas mãos.

Á sua frente estava o noivo da mulher, Sasuke era seu nome se não se enganava.

– O que você estava fazendo? –perguntou abalado ficando diante do corpo da mulher.

– Estava checando os sinais vitais, encontrei-a assim e com aquela seringa nas mãos. –sua voz saiu meio trêmula devido ao duro olhar que lhe era lançado.

– Não me diga! Por acaso é médica? –seu tom de voz aumentava conforme constatava que Konan estava ali, morta diante de si.

– Na verdade estudante de medicina. Não vi nada, apenas escutei um carro saindo correndo daqui cantando os pneus. –alegou inocentemente.

– Pois bem... –parecia calmo de repente, porém seu olhar continuou desconfiado para ela.

– Devemos chamar a polícia não?

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas pegou o celular do bolso e fez a ocorrência, olhando desolado para o corpo diante de si.

A festa foi interrompida quando os policiais adentraram o local e a notícia do assassinato logo se espalhou. Os fotógrafos e repórteres em geral fizeram a farra diante do acontecimento.

– Sakura! Sakura! –Ino gritou passando pela barreira de policiais e alcançando a amiga. – O que aconteceu aqui? –perguntou aflita.

– A tal modelo Konan... Eu a encontrei caída no chão do estacionamento já morta. –disse com a voz trêmula, estava nervosa diante do tumulto.

– Senhorita Haruno, queira nos acompanhar á delegacia, por favor. –um policial interrompeu o diálogo das duas.

– C-claro.

Em seu depoimento, Sakura disse tudo o que tinha acontecido, desde o carro apressado até encontrar o Uchiha.

Sasuke também confirmou a versão dizendo que havia ficado preocupado com a demora da noiva e depois de pedir para uma conhecida procurar no banheiro feminino, foi atrás dela no estacionamento e encontrou a garota de cabelo rosa agachada perto do corpo, justificou isso pela garota ser uma futura médica e estar certificando os sinais vitais da vítima. Afirmou ainda que a noiva não tinha inimigos, nem ninguém que lucrasse com sua morte e que esta estava se comportando normalmente nos últimos dias.

Mais tarde a perícia descobriu que as fitas das câmeras de segurança do estacionamento haviam desaparecido misteriosamente e que o circuito interno havia flagrado o momento exato em que Konan descia para o local discretamente.

Concluíram também que a modelo havia tido uma overdose.

Aquilo foi um prato cheio para toda a mídia e no velório da jovem, foram muitas as pessoas que deram suas condolências ao Uchiha, até mesmo seu irmão e mãe vieram para confortá-lo:

– Sinto muito pela morte da Konan filho. Sei o quanto é doloroso perder a pessoa que ama. –Mikoto lhe abraçava.

– Meus sentimentos otouto.

Sasuke permaneceu indiferente, embora sofresse por dentro. Sempre soube disfarçar muito bem suas emoções.

Na manhã seguinte, Mikoto descia as escadas quando encontrou o filho caçula engravatado, pronto para mais um dia de trabalho:

– Sasuke? Você já vai trabalhar querido?

– Hai. –respondeu apressado.

– Assim como o otousan, ficar aqui parado só lhe faria se sentir pior. –observou o mais velho aparecendo atrás da mãe.

Quando chegou á usina, a surpresa também foi geral, ninguém esperava vê-lo ali tão cedo, nem mesmo seu melhor amigo:

– Teme! Sinto muito não ter ido à cerimônia da Konan ontem, eu estava fora. –justificou-se, mas notou que o amigo nem lhe deus ouvidos.

Sasuke apertou um botão no telefone e ordenou á Hinata:

– Agende um horário com Nara Shikamaru. –e desligou sem nem ouvir a voz da garota.

– Shikamaru? Não é aquele detetive particular? –o loiro perguntou confuso.

– Ele mesmo. –confirmou seco.

– E por que agendou um horário com ele?

– Porque sei quem matou Konan, preciso apenas de mais algumas informações.

– Então porque não disse á polícia?! –exclamou inconformado.

– Porque eu mesmo punirei essa pessoa. –respondeu com seus olhos ônix sombrios.


	4. Decepções

Estava no escritório do detetive Nara Shikamaru:

– Você está ciente que as únicas digitais encontradas na seringa além das da própria vítima são as desta garota? –perguntou o homem com cara de sono.

– Sim, exatamente por isso que lhe fiz esse pedido. Então, o que descobriu? –confirmou o Uchiha.

– Nada de importante. Seu nome é Haruno Sakura, de Suna. Vinte anos de idade, cursando o quinto ano de Medicina. Seus pais ainda vivem em sua cidade natal, tem um irmão falecido e divide apartamento com uma estudante de Direito chamada Yanamaka Ino.

– Por ser estudante de Medicina, ela tem acesso á esses tipos de drogas não? –questionou com os olhos estreitos.

– Sim, um dos princípios da Medicina é o manuseio de certas substâncias, obtê-las pode ser fácil também. –informou devagar como se estivesse cansado. – Mas ainda não há provas o suficiente de que ela é a culpada.

– Eu sei que é. Aquele espanto nos olhos dela quando a encontrei, como se estivesse sendo flagrada fazendo algo de errado. –disse mais á si mesmo.

– Ainda assim, não pode acusar alguém sem indícios reais.

Sasuke não disse mais nada, apenas retirou-se do escritório do detetive.

Sakura teve mais um dia cheio e felizmente era sexta, porém lembrou-se de que Ino estaria fora, o que acabou desanimando-a um pouco, a casa ficava tão vazia sem a loira.

Girou a maçaneta da porta retirando o casaco e acendeu as luzes. Derrubou a bolsa no chão quando viu a sombra de um homem de costas para si.

Ele se virou para ela e reconheceu-o como o tal Sasuke, o noivo da garota que encontrara morta no estacionamento.

– O-o que... Você está fazendo aqui? –perguntou tentando inutilmente não parecer nervosa.

– Meu nome é Sasuke senhorita Haruno. –ele caminhou até a parte iluminada da sala e Sakura tremeu involuntariamente diante de seu olhar.

– A propósito, como sabe o meu-

– Haruno Sakura, vinte anos, solteira, estudante e com uma pequena família em Suna. –acrescentou e aí sim a garota se assustou. – Ah, é! Esqueci-me de um: assassina.

– Como é que é? –falou incrédula.

– Não se faça de desentendida agora. Por algum motivo que só você mesma pode me responder, injetou aquela seringa em minha noiva. –ele foi bem claro.

– E o que o leva a acreditar nisso? O fato de eu estar no momento errado na hora errada? Francamente, eu só tive a infeliz ideia de me oferecer para buscar um batom no carro para uma amiga. –alegou firme diante da injusta acusação.

– Ótimo eu tentei ser compreensivo, mas você não vai admitir mesmo? Terei de partir para o lado mais ofensivo. –disse pausadamente.

– Será que pode fazer o favor de sair da minha casa? –indagou abrindo a porta para que ele passasse.

– Bem, eu avisei. –falou passando por ela.

Aquele homem só poderia estar louco, devia processá-lo por calúnia! Quem ele pensava que era para invadir seu apartamento e ainda acusá-la daquela forma?

Garota atrevida! Resmungava o moreno, dentre muitas outras palavras piores que lhe passavam pela mente conforme pilotava seu carro pelas ruas de Tóquio.

Ela não se daria por vencida assim tão fácil e isso era bom afinal, Sasuke sempre adorou desafios.

Estava decidido: acabaria com a vida daquela garota.

O fim de semana transcorreu normalmente, quer dizer com as provas se aproximando a rosada passou o final de semana todo estudando. Qualquer um que visse assim acharia a vida de Sakura parada e monótona e de fato era, ela não costumava frequentar festas nem tinha amigos de verdade com a exceção de Ino.

Na segunda de manhã, a Haruno seguiu sua rotina costumeira e no consultório fez suas tarefas. Quando Tsunade entrou, ignorou-a parecia mais séria do que o normal.

Antes de começarem o atendimento, a loira chamou-a em sua sala:

– Ohayou Tsunade-sama.

A mulher como de costume, não lhe respondeu.

– Sakura eu pensei que tinha deixado bem claro como era para ser feita a organização das amostras de sangue. –começou ainda inflexível.

– Sim e eu sempre atendo á esse padrão.

– Não é o que parece. O laboratório encarregado me telefonou, as amostras dos pacientes estavam todas invertidas. Exames de pacientes graves e exames de rotina... Todos estavam trocados. –concluiu.

_ Não pode ser, eu mesma sempre faço questão de conferir todos os nomes. –alegou controlando sua ansiedade.

– Olhe só, falhas acontecem com qualquer um Sakura, mas na nossa área tem de ser tudo mais preciso e calculado. Não estou lhe dispensando, apenas fique um tempo afastada, visite seus pais... Deve estar precisando disso. –aconselhou a loira.

– Mas Tsunade-sama-

– Por favor, Sakura estou tentando ajudá-la.

– Certo. –consentiu e mesmo abalada retirou-se dali.

Não entendia como aquilo poderia ter acontecido, lembrava-se muito bem de ter conferido tudo no dia em que os exames foram recolhidos para análise.

– Você fez o que teme?! –Naruto perguntou para confirmar incrédulo. – Já passou pela sua cabeça que talvez essa garota seja mesmo inocente?

– Ela não é Naruto.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza?

– Alguma coisa nela... É o tipo de garota inofensiva de que ninguém desconfiaria.

– E logo você desconfia? Você pode estar sendo injusto.

– Ela tem que pagar pelo que fez. –insistiu decidido de que não pararia por ali.

Como chegou mais cedo em casa, Sakura ainda pensativa sobre o que levou a acontecer aquilo, jogou-se na cama de seu quarto. Ele era simples: tinha apenas a cama de casal, um guarda-roupas, criado-mudo, um espelho de parede e uma escrivaninha.

Estava triste, gostava de trabalhar com Tsunade e no momento nem sabia se voltaria á trabalhar com ela algum dia.

Pensou em como daria a notícia aos pais, eles estavam tão felizes em saber que ela estava obtendo sucesso na capital. Discou o número deles no telefone, mas ninguém atendeu.

Ouviu a porta da frente ser aberta, foi de encontro a amiga que deveria ter chegado. Quando Ino a viu, sua feição mudou na mesma hora, de neutra foi para irritada:

– O que estava fazendo aqui? Aproveitando que eu não estava para saquear ainda mais minhas coisas?!

– Ino...

– Eu nunca me importei em dividir a casa com alguém de classe diferente da minha. Eu te entreguei minha confiança e amizade e é assim que me retribui? Roubando todas as minhas joias? –a loira desabafou chorando, estava sofrendo e decepcionada com a amiga.

– Mas eu não fiz nada disso Ino, eu juro! –exclamava injustiçada pela segunda vez naquele dia.

– Como foi então que todas elas sumiram e apenas algumas estavam espalhadas pelo seu quarto! –falou acusadora.

Sakura não aguentando mais os gritos e a pressão pela qual sofria, saiu correndo dali. Nem esperou o elevador chegar, desceu as escadas e saiu do prédio em seguida atravessou a rua e continuou correndo.

Só parou ao encontrar uma pracinha, onde crianças brincavam alegremente com os pais. Sentada em um banco, deixou que as emoções tomassem conta de si enquanto se perguntava quando iria acordar daquele terrível pesadelo.

Estava sozinha, perdendo tudo, até que algumas palavras lhe vieram á mente: "– Terei de partir para o lado mais ofensivo" e "– Bem, eu avisei"; foram as palavras do moreno para ela e de repente, tudo começou á fazer sentido.

Ele era o culpado por tudo aquilo, mas por quê? Tudo por causa de uma suspeita descabida que ele tinha ao seu respeito?

A chuva logo começou á cair, seguida por relâmpagos e trovoadas. Só aí então reparou que as crianças já haviam ido embora e que não fazia a mínima ideia de quanto tempo passara ali. Preferiu não ir para a faculdade, para evitar mais uma decepção naquele dia.

Caminhava e acabava se esbarrando nas pessoas que corriam apressadas ou mais calmamente com os guarda-chuvas em mãos. Ninguém ali se importava com o outro e nem pareciam enxergar a garota de cabelos estranhamente rosa vestida com seu uniforme branco encharcado.

Foi quando ela viu um carro preto parando ao seu lado seguindo seus passos. De repente a porta foi aberta á frente de seu caminho.


	5. Não estar Sozinha

– Entre. –o homem dentro do carro disse e soou como uma ordem.

Sakura sabia quem era e mesmo assim adentrou o carro. Nem ela nem o dono pareciam se importar com o fato dela estar molhando todo o interior do veículo.

Não se encararam e permaneceram em silêncio, até que o moreno estacionou num lugar que ela não pôde distinguir devido aos vidros embaçados.

– Espero que tenha aprendido a lição. –ele começou soltando o cinto de segurança e virando-se para ela, analisando cada expressão.

– O que quer de mim afinal de contas?! Que eu confesse um crime que não cometi?! –disse elevando seu tom de voz, farta de tudo aquilo.

– Primeiramente, quero que controle seu tom de voz quando for se dirigir á mim. E depois quero que confesse o que fez. –seu falso autocontrole estava deixando-a nervosa.

– Já disse que não fiz nada! E se eu dissesse que sim, o que faria comigo?

– Então eu partiria para a parte final do meu plano. –disse cínico.

– Eu não tenho que ouvir isso. –falou saindo do carro, mas ele segurou seu braço e ela sentiu uma espécie de choque percorrer desde seus calcanhares até o início de sua espinha.

– Não pense que a deixarei em paz.

– Vá se ferrar. –disse sem pensar e saindo de vez do carro.

Lá fora continuava chovendo, porém a rosada não se importou e continuou andando deixando um Uchiha frustrado para trás. Vê-la naquele estado só fez com que seu interesse naquele jogo aumentasse.

Por sorte Sakura ainda estava com as chaves do apartamento e decidiu ir falar com a amiga, ao menos tentar esclarecer as coisas e se ela não acreditasse, pelo menos tiraria suas coisas de lá e procuraria um novo lugar para viver.

A loira estava sentada no sofá.

– Será que agora pode me escutar?

– Você voltou? –indagou com o tom mais doce do que a rosada esperava e essa se agachou diante de si.

– Provavelmente você não irá acreditar. –sorriu tristemente. – Sexta eu cheguei aqui e dei de cara com aquele tal de Uchiha Sasuke, ele acha que eu sou a assassina da noiva dele, mesmo que não tenha deposto isto na polícia. –fez uma pausa. – Ele não acreditou em mim e desde então tem sido um dia maluco, Tsunade praticamente me dispensou, você me tratou como uma ladra. Eu sei que pessoas como ele tem influência para fazer o que querem. Até pouco tempo atrás, eu estava com ele novamente e mais uma vez fui pressionada a confessar algo que não fiz e ele ainda crê que sou culpada. –as lágrimas começaram a rolar. – Tanto você quanto o meu emprego são importantes para mim, sabes que eu não seria capaz de fazer isso como suas coisas Ino, eu nunca nem tive a coragem de pedi-las emprestadas quanto mais roubá-las. Enfim, não a obrigarei a conviver comigo aqui, eu só quero pegar algumas coisas e deixar tudo bem claro.

Ergueu-se quando:

– Cherry... –chamou incerta. – Eu sinto muito por ter desconfiado, você não me deu nem tempo de falar, mas é que eu encontrei uma garota com uma de minhas joias e ela me indicou o lugar onde comprou e eu recuperei grande parte delas, quem as vendeu não batia com sua descrição e eu também vi o quanto minha acusação era grave. Não tinha o direito de fazer isso e você aí cheia de problemas de verdade. Quanto ao Sasuke, o histórico da família dele não é nada limpo, não duvido nada que ele tenha seguido os passos do pai e do tio... Perdoe-me, por favor. –levantou-se diante dela abrindo os braços e a rosada ainda chorando abraçou-a, com a boa sensação de saber que não estava sozinha.

Quando Sasuke chegou em casa, deu de cara com os familiares:

– Sasuke onde estava até uma hora dessas? –perguntou a mãe simpática.

– Okaasan não acha que estou muito grandinho para dar satisfações? –respondeu entediado com aquela mesma ladainha de sempre.

– Por acaso tem alguma mulher no pedaço otouto? –foi Itachi quem se pronunciou dessa vez.

– Minha noiva morreu á alguns dias e você ainda tem a coragem de me perguntar algo desse tipo?! –disse alterado.

– Ei, ei acalme-se otouto, estava brincando.

– Pois pense bem antes de fazer esse tipo de brincadeiras. –falou subindo as escadas.

– Sasuke... –a mãe tentou chamar, mas o filho não a ouviu.

Enquanto isso Naruto havia ficado no escritório sede da usina até mais tarde terminando uns relatórios, pois havia caído no sono a tarde toda. Saiu correndo apressado. Viu o elevador se frechando e gritou:

– Segure aí!

As portas se afastaram novamente e ele entrou, dando de cara com Hinata, a secretária de Sasuke. Olhou sem graça para ela que pareceu perdida ao vê-lo ali também.

– Eh... Boa noite Hina-chan.

– B-boa noite Naruto-kun.

Sentiram um baque e as luzes do elevador se apagaram deixando apenas a pequena luz de emergência acesa.

– Ai droga e agora? –Naruto pareceu desesperado.

– Não há sinal. –a morena tentou o telefone da manutenção e o próprio celular sem êxito. – Deve ter havido uma queda de energia, os geradores de emergência não estão servindo para muito no momento.

– E agora até quando ficaremos aqui? Pela eternidade? –indagou e só então percebeu que a morena estava vermelha e ofegante. – Hina-chan! Está passando mal? –se acercou dela e Hinata ficou meio que cercada pelo loiro e as paredes de aço do elevador.

Hinata não sofria de claustrofobia, mas estar trancada num cubículo com o amor de sua vida era uma situação de fazer com que qualquer uma sentisse uma certa vertigem.

– Hinata! Hinata! –o loiro chamava ficando desesperado e cada vez mais próximo da morena que sentia cada vez mais o ar lhe faltar, até que suas vistas escureceram e ela caiu nos braços de Naruto.

Perdido, sem saber o que fazer, deitou-a no chão e pôs-se a pensar:

– Está bem, acho que já vi isso num filme antes, só que no filme a moça estava se afogando... Bem, deve funcionar da mesma forma. –pensou alto enquanto curvava-se sobre a morena e separava-lhe os lábios, em seguida transferia o ar através de sua própria boca.

A morena abriu os olhos assustada e percebeu o contato entre eles ao mesmo tempo em que as luzes se acenderam e o elevador se moveu.

Naruto saiu de cima dela sem graça, Hinata por sua vez, estava com os olhos perolados arregalados e a pele variando de extremamente pálida para roxa.

Quando as portas se abriram já no térreo o loiro olhou para ela rapidamente e disse:

– Nossa, mas que sufoco! Até mais Hina-chan. –e saiu de lá praticamente correndo.

Já a morena ficou estática no mesmo lugar, será que podia considerar aquilo um beijo? E por que ele reagira daquela maneira? Com que cara apareceria diante dele no dia seguinte? Eram algumas das perguntas que rondavam a mente da Hyuga, que estava num ponto entre o desespero e a mais contagiante das felicidades.

No dia seguinte, o Uchiha parecia o mais mal humorado possível. Todos os funcionários estavam comentando sobre isso e o motivo era a visita de Madara. Mesmo assim, Naruto achou-se no seu direito como melhor amigo de tentar animar o teme.

Passou pela mesa de Hinata, ele acenou para ela e esta escondeu-se atrás de uns papéis. Então entrou na sala do Presidente sem nem ao menos se anunciar. Chegando lá, deu de cara com tio e sobrinho se encarando desdenhosamente:

– Pois essas decisões não fazem parte de seu departamento, por isso trate de guardar suas sugestões á você mesmo! –Sasuke esbravejou.

– Isso tudo é medo que eu tome seu lugar ou... Deixe-me adivinhar: ainda está tristinho por ter ficado viúvo é? –o mais velho provocou e Sasuke partiu para cima dele segurando no colarinho de sua camisa.

– Vocês dois, será que dá para parar de trocar espinhos?

– Não se intrometa Naruto. –bronqueou o mais novo.

– Intrometo-me sim, você é meu amigo e eu também tenho minha parte nesse lugar. Madara se já terminou de destilar seu veneno, queira se retirar... Agora! –deixou bem claro.

Recebeu uma risadinha sarcástica como resposta e ele se retirou mesmo contra a vontade.

Sasuke lançou-se sobre sua poltrona bufando.


	6. Noitadas

Sakura havia ficado o dia todo em casa e parecia ainda mais desanimada agora que estava "temporariamente" desempregada.

Sasuke também não saia de sua cabeça e o ódio por ele aumentava cada vez mais, tinha de ser muito convencido mesmo para fazer o que estava fazendo, acabar com a vida dela apenas por acreditar numa coisa absurda.

E assim foi aquele dia totalmente depressivo em que ela ficou deitada no sofá passando os canais na esperança de encontrar um programa bom.

Ino voltou mais cedo da faculdade e comentou:

– Todos já estão sabendo do seu afastamento no consultório de Tsunade.

Sakura não disse nada, mas imaginou a satisfação de Karin se deliciando com aquele acontecimento.

– Anime-se Cherry, hoje faremos algo diferente: irei te levar para a balada comigo.

– Ah não Ino. –lamentou.

– Nada disso mocinha, está precisando se animar e nada melhor do que isso. Venha, venha vamos nos arrumar! –a loira era mesmo animada, pegou Sakura pelo braço e foi a arrastando.

Ino colocou uma blusinha de alcinhas de cetim na cor azul e uma saia preta de paetês enquanto convenceu Sakura á usar mais um de seus vestidos: seu comprimento ia até metade das coxas, era vermelho e expunha um belo decote.

Até mesmo á maquiagem Sakura aderiu dessa vez, com os olhos delineados de preto e os lábios avermelhados. O cabelo rosa corria solto até o meio das costas enquanto a loira havia feito uma trança embutida, depois foi apenas subir no salto e estavam prontas!

Quando adentraram a boate, ambiente o qual Sakura só havia frequentado uma vez antes, viu o quanto estava lotada. As luzes coloridas que alternavam entre si e as batidas das caixas de som de acordo com a melodia das músicas eletrônicas causavam até uma confusão em Sakura que não era acostumada á isso.

Muitos foram os rapazes, até mesmo acompanhados, que notaram a chegada das duas, também pudera afinal, elas eram duas modelos de perfeição, juventude e beleza.

– Você está precisando beber um pouco! –Ino gritou e puxou-a até o bar onde pediu dois drinques. – Ao que não pode piorar! –propôs o brinde e a rosada no embalo, ergueu o copo virando todo de uma vez sentindo a bebida colorida descer queimando por sua garganta.

E assim Ino e principalmente Sakura foram repetindo a dose.

De noite, Sasuke estava em casa. Sua mãe e irmão haviam retornado á fazenda, Mikoto em especial não conseguia ficar muito tempo naquela casa que lhe lembrava em cada detalhe o falecido marido.

A empregada disse que Naruto estava o esperando lá embaixo:

– O que há dobe? –perguntou estranhando a presença dele ali.

– Que tal uma noitada entre amigos como antigamente hein? –sugeriu.

– Naruto... –começou.

– Ah por favor, vai teme. Faz tanto tempo que não fazemos isso, está precisando aliviar essas tensões. –argumentou.

– Está bem, espere eu me trocar.

– Só não demore muito Cinderela. –brincou e o moreno virou-se para ele com cara de poucos amigos.

O Uchiha voltou usando uma calça jeans escura, e uma camisa branca de mangas compridas gola v. Saíram no carro de Naruto.

As garotas que atualmente, viviam mais assanhadas do que os próprios rapazes, ficaram admiradas com os dois amigos de belezas tão distintas, mas ainda assim era difícil decidir qual dos dois era mais lindo. Adentraram a boate e o loiro logo disse malicioso:

– Essa noite promete!

Encaminharam-se ao bar e Sasuke mal acreditou no que viu. Chamou o amigo e disse-lhe:

– Está vendo aquela garota de cabelo rosa junto com a loira?

Naruto que era um tanto lerdo ficou procurando:

– E que loira hein!

– A que está com ela é a garota de quem lhe falei.

– Mas teme, ela não tem cara de assassina. –disse inocentemente.

– É por isso mesmo dobe. –afirmou.

Sakura não havia o visto ainda, já havia bebido uma porcentagem considerável e Ino, que percebeu o quanto a amiga já estava ficando mais "alegre" levou-a para a pista de dança e para sua grande surpresa, Sakura sua amiga nerd e desajeitada começou a descer conforme a batida da música, devia mesmo ter passado dos limites no álcool.

– Eita teme! Você tinha razão. Ela me pareceu ser tão comportada e agora está lá rebolando. –comentou Naruto.

Sasuke observou-a. Ela mexia a cintura e os quadris numa coreografia envolvente e bem coordenada. O vestido deixava amostra suas pernas torneadas.

Naruto viu quando o amigo soltou um pequeno sorriso de canto e caminhou até ela decidido a jogar, a encurralar sua presa.

Ino estava afastada e nem viu quando em meio a dança, alguém passou o braço ao redor da cintura da rosada abraçando-a por trás e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Parece que você não é tão boa moça quanto aparenta.

Instantaneamente a garota virou-se para ele assustada e não acreditou que havia mesmo o encontrado ali, em meio á tantas casas noturnas em Tóquio, ele tinha de vir justo naquela.

– Mas será que até aqui me persegue? Fique longe de mim seu louco! –ela sussurrou saindo de perto, caminhando no meio do povo.

Não contente o moreno a seguiu e quando estavam numa área perto dos banheiros mais afastada e vazia, ele a puxou pelo braço e prensou contra a parede:

– Me solte agora mesmo se não eu irei gritar! –ela bronqueou alterada.

– Humpf, tenho certeza que ninguém aqui vai se importar. –ele desafiou.

Ela debateu-se, tentou bater nele, soltar-se de alguma forma, porém ele era mais forte e segurava seus braços pelos pulsos enquanto encostou um de seus joelhos entre as pernas dela, impossibilitando qualquer tentativa. Qualquer um que os visse de costas pensaria que estavam ficando.

– Seu desgraçado!

– Parece que vou ter que ensiná-la a ter educação. –seu tom era tranquilo enquanto avaliava e se satisfazia com o ódio que reluzia em seus olhos verdes.

– Arigatô, mas eu já tenho. Agora me solte!

– É incrível como o álcool faz as pessoas ficarem mais corajosas... Elas são capazes até de mexer com fogo. –falou isso olhando fixamente para os lábios dela, achou-os intrigantes e tentadores enquanto seu cheiro doce, que geralmente não fazia o seu tipo, agora o atraía para mais perto dela.

Reclinou-se sobre ela e cobriu-os com os seus. Sentiu-a entreabrir a boca e quando pensou que ela corresponderia, esta lhe deu foi uma mordida no lábio superior.

Afastou-se surpreso e a garota aproveitou para sair de perto, porém o Uchiha ainda segurou-a por trás mais uma vez virando-a para si enquanto ela resmungava:

– Solte-me eu não tenho medo de você!

– Pois deveria! –ele rebateu no mesmo tempo apertando suas mãos em torno de seus braços.

Ela encolheu-se instantaneamente, o moreno disfarçou e soltou-a lançando um olhar intimidador antes de se afastar.

A rosada pôs-se a procurar a amiga que estava entretida com um rapaz. Sem cerimônias, pegou-a pela mão e disse-lhe urgente:

– Ino quero ir embora daqui.

– Mas o que foi que aconteceu Cherry?

– Sasuke está aqui. Ele já me cercou e eu não quero dar essa oportunidade á ele de novo.

– Tudo bem então. –concordou compreendendo a aflição da amiga.

Quando chegou em casa, ainda se sentia agitada. Primeiro ele roubava seu emprego, quase a separara de sua melhor amiga e de sua casa e ainda assim tinha a coragem de enfrentá-la e pior do que isso, tentar beijá-la? Esse Uchiha era mesmo um louco obcecado e estava começando a achar que a morte de sua noiva era apenas uma desculpa para esse maluco hábito de perseguição dele.

Naruto perguntou assim que o amigo voltou para junto de si:

– E então teme, deu uma prensa nela? –perguntou diante da cara fechada do outro.

– Aquela garota irritante vai me pagar caro pelo que fez hoje. –estava com raiva, referia-se a mordida, mas principalmente ao fato dela tê-lo rejeitado.

Nenhuma garota fazia isso com Uchiha Sasuke ainda mais aquela e agora sim ele tinha mais um motivo contra ela e não hesitaria em usar todas as suas armas para tê-la mansinha em suas mãos.


	7. Proposta

No dia seguinte na usina, Naruto estava na sala do amigo quando Sasuke recebeu uma ligação do detetive Shikamaru:

– Sasuke, analisando as imagens restantes do circuito interno pude concluir que a sua suspeita não pode ser a culpada. No espaço de tempo entre a descida de Sakura e a sua não daria para ela injetar a seringa em Konan e a droga surtir o efeito total.

O Uchiha não respondeu nada, mas o amigo não deixou por menos:

– Viu só? Eu disse que essa garota poderia ser inocente. Agora vai finalmente deixar a coitada em paz?

– Ela pode não ser a culpada, porém ainda não estou totalmente convencido disso. Mas não a deixarei em paz, agora é uma questão pessoal. –declarou com os olhos fixos num canto qualquer da sala.

Sakura ficou boa parte da madrugada passando mal, pois não estava acostumada a beber e o encontro com o Uchiha só contribuiu para que seu nervosismo aumentasse.

Aproveitou que tinha tempo livre e pôs-se a faxinar o apartamento já que Ino, como sempre estava fora. Á noite, finalmente tomou coragem de voltar ao campus.

– Você vai sobreviver não vai Cherry? –Ino perguntou quando pararam diante da porta da sala da rosada.

– Eu acho que sim. –respondeu tentando um sorriso.

Quando entrou na sala, pôde sentir os olhares sobre si e ouvir os cochichos. Ela ignorou e assim foi durante todas as aulas, sua única motivação eram as informações passadas pelos professores, mas na aula de Tsunade ela não foi capaz de encarar a loira.

Como o bloco de Medicina não era o mesmo do Direito, Sakura tinha um longo percurso até chegar no local onde encontrava a amiga. Passando pelo estacionamento, ouviu a voz enjoada de Karin:

– Depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno olha só quem apareceu! Pensei que me daria à graça de não ter que olhar para essa sua cara nunca mais. –provocou, mas Sakura tratou de ignorar e, além disso, seu celular começou á tocar:

– Filha! –a mãe exclamou aliviada.

– Okaasan? Está tudo bem? –perguntou estranhando o tom de voz da mulher.

– Oh meu bem, foi horrível, horrível!

– O que aconteceu?

– Uns homens de preto invadiram nossa casa e nos ameaçaram com armas. Ficaram aqui a tarde toda.

– Mas porque fizeram isso? Vocês estão bem?! -perguntou aflita.

– Eu não sei o porquê... Depois um deles recebeu um telefonema e eles saíram da mesma forma que entraram, sem dizer ou levar nada. Eu e seu pai estamos bem, apesar do susto não nos ferimos. –a mãe desabafou respirando por fim.

– Pelo menos isso. Estou com saudades, agora preciso desligar. –disse mudando seu tom.

– Ah claro, me perdoe. Está na faculdade ainda. Também estamos com saudades querida, te amo.

– Eu também se cuide okaasan.

Sakura foi até meio seca com a mãe, mas tinha uma razão para isso. Ela sabia quem era responsável por isso e agora ele havia passado de todos os limites.

Ao fundo Karin continuava lhe jogando provocações e quando viu a figura daquele homem ali diante de si parado perto de um carro negro, sentiu seu interior ferver.

Ela parou diante dele com o cenho franzido enquanto ele tinha um sorriso cínico estampado nos lábios.

– Mas que cara é essa? –perguntou debochado. – Entre, sei que precisamos conversar e você não vai querer estragar ainda mais sua imagem com o pessoal vai? –perguntou olhando para um ponto atrás dela que se virou e lá estava Karin e seu grupinho intrigados com a presença de Uchiha Sasuke ali e o fato de ele estar falando com Sakura.

Quando se voltou novamente, ele segurava a porta aberta para que ela entrasse e assim o fez. Depois deu a volta no veículo e entrou no lado do motorista.

Parou o carro numa rua deserta e mais uma vez encarou-a com um sorriso maroto nos lábios esperando que ela descarregasse sua raiva:

– Quem você pensa que é para fazer isso? –ela começou já alterada. – Me culpar injustamente pela morte da sua noiva é uma coisa, mas envolver meus pais nisso?! O mundo e as pessoas não são seus brinquedinhos Uchiha Sasuke, você não tem o direito de ameaçar as pessoas simplesmente porque você acredita em algo totalmente absurdo!

– Certo. Quanto á isso eu queria que você visse que deve mesmo ter medo de mim e que eu não estou brincando. Quanto á sua culpa ou não, estou começando a me convencer de sua inocência.

– Agora resolveu usar o bom senso? Então porque mesmo assim ameaçou meus pais?! –insistiu.

– Porque agora é ainda mais pessoal Sakura... Você feriu o meu orgulho.

– O seu orgulho? Alguém sem honra como você nem deveria estar falando em algo como orgulho. Mas por quê? Porque não caí de quatro pela sua postura de macho alfa ou do que seu dinheiro impõe as mulheres? Poupe-me dessas idiotices, eu não sou assim. –nunca havia ficado tão revoltada antes, sentia seu rosto queimar diante da expressão indecifrável dele.

– Não, você não é assim. Porém todo mundo tem o seu ponto fraco, o meu é o meu ego e você acertou-o em cheio. É natural então que eu acerte o seu: sua família.

– Não pode estar falando sério. –disse desacreditada.

– Desde que perdeu seu otouto tudo o que faz é por ele e por seus pais.

– Não sabe o que está falando...

– Seu sonho: se tornar uma médica para evitar que famílias passem o que você passou quando o perdeu.

– Cale a boca! –gritou. – De onde tirou tudo isso?

– Eu tenho minhas fontes.

– E o que quer? Levar-me á loucura?!

– Não da forma que você está pensando. –respondeu pensativo. – É o seguinte Sakura, tenho uma proposta para você.

– E qual seria? –perguntou se controlando.

– Pense como se fossemos brincar de "O Mestre Mandou", tudo o que eu digo você tem que fazer.

– Não pode estar falando sério. Simplificando quer me usar, mandar e mover para onde quiser como se eu fosse uma boneca?

– Pode-se ver assim também e como não és uma garota que se permite vender, terei de usar outras estratégias. No caso, pisar no seu calo.

– Está dizendo que vai continuar ameaçando minha família?

– Seus pais, sua colega de apartamento, enfim, todos á sua volta. Mas não precisa ser assim: como toda proposta cabe á você recusá-la ou não.

– Um prazo para pensar. –exigiu.

– Vinte e quatro horas e nem pense em me denunciar á alguém. Fui capaz de acabar com seu emprego sem mover um minguinho, imagine o que posso fazer me empenhando de verdade? –era impressionante como ele falava de coisas tão sérias com aquele semblante tranquilo.

– Você é um doido varrido! –exclamou.

Ele ligou o carro e só parou novamente quando estavam diante do campus, depois falou naturalmente:

– E o prazo começa agora, pode pensar em paz Sakura. –afirmou olhando no relógio.

A garota bufou e saiu do carro batendo a porta com força. Sasuke estava satisfeito, confiante de que mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela o procuraria.

– Sakura onde você estava? –perguntou Ino.

– Eu demorei á sair da sala, estava esperando aqueles imbecis irem embora, não queria ouvir coisas desnecessárias. –preferiu mentir, a amiga não tinha que saber da enrascada em que estava metida por enquanto.

– Ah entendo. Então vamos. –falou sem desconfiar de nada.

Sakura lançou-se sobre a cama ciente do duro dilema em que estava envolvida. Não sabia ao que exatamente Sasuke se referia com brincar de "O Mestre Mandou" e francamente preferia nem cogitar o que isso incluía.

Por outro lado, ele já provara que era capaz de ameaçar e ferir sua família e Ino, que eram mais inocentes nessa história toda do que ela própria.

Se o denunciasse á polícia, não acreditariam em sua palavra contra a do poderoso Uchiha Sasuke, sem falar que aí sim ele podia se irritar e botar sua vida e a de seus pais em perigo.

Com esses atribulados pensamentos, caiu num sono profundo.


	8. Resposta

Parecia que só porque tinha uma dura decisão pela frente as horas passaram voando e o prazo de vinte e quatro horas se encerrou no momento em que Sakura mais uma vez, saia da faculdade e Sasuke lhe esperava no estacionamento como na noite anterior.

Ela nem o encarou apenas abriu a porta e sentou-se no banco do passageiro. O moreno adentrou do lado oposto e sem dizer nenhuma palavra estacionou diante de um luxuoso prédio.

Saiu e Sakura seguiu-o sem nem saber para onde estava indo. Ele chamou o elevador e apertou o botão do andar mais alto. Lá parou diante de uma porta e a destrancou.

Em seguida deu licença para que a garota entrasse e fechou a porta atrás de si. Era um loft totalmente vazio, sem móveis ou decoração alguma.

– E então Sakura, já fez sua escolha? –perguntou.

– Antes de lhe responder quero deixar bem claro que você é um chantageador imundo. –disse a rosada com ódio no olhar.

– Obrigado pela parte que me toca. –disse sarcástico.

– Como posso mesmo saber se irá deixar minha família em paz caso eu aceite?

– Posso ser um chantageador imundo, mas também sou um homem de palavra e se estou dizendo, é porque assim será.

– O que exatamente quis dizer com brincar de "Mestre Mandou"?

– Detalhes adicionais só depois da sua resposta. Uma coisa de cada vez.

– Eu... Aceito. –respondeu relutante.

– Eu já esperava por isso. –ele foi caminhando na direção dela que tentou parecer firme.

– E agora hein? –indagou recuando até que Sasuke a puxou para si pelo braço e uniu seus lábios mais uma vez.

Só que assim como a primeira, Sakura não hesitou em mordê-lo.

O Uchiha separou-se dela com uma cara zangada.

– É, parece que vou ter mesmo que lhe dar educação. –falou sério caminhando até a porta, retirando a chave da maçaneta, saindo do apartamento e trancando a porta por fora.

– Sasuke! Abra essa porta agora! –a rosada gritou correndo até a porta e esmurrando-a.

– Sou eu quem manda esqueceu? Boa sorte Sakura, espero que aprenda essa lição. –sorriu retirando-se do local.

A rosada ficou aflita, passou um bom tempo esmurrando a porta ainda na vã tentativa de que alguém lhe ouvisse, porém como o prédio era recém-construído, parecia não haver mais ninguém ali além dela.

Perdeu a noção de quantas horas ficara ali olhando para as paredes vazias. Conferiu as torneiras, mas não corria água por elas. Ino poderia até sentir sua falta, mas ainda assim não a encontraria.

Foi até as janelas, do vigésimo andar não tinha como escapar. Notou que o amanhecer chegava conforme a claridade dentro do apartamento também aumentava.

Ao longo do tempo, ficava mais sedenta e seu estômago reclamava pelo vazio. Essas necessidades só se aliviaram quando adormeceu no duro e frio chão do loft.

Quando Sasuke adentrou o local assim que saiu da empresa, o sol preparava para se pôr. Viu a garota de cabelos rosa deitada no chão adormecida.

Agachou-se perto dela e tirou os fios que lhe cobriam a face e acariciou seu rosto. Com o contato de suas gélidas mãos, a garota acabou por despertar assustada, ficando de pé.

Ele também se ergueu e antes que ela lhe atacasse com palavras ou agressões, pegou da sacola que carregava uma garrafa de água mineral exibindo-a. Sakura então quase tomou-a se si, mas ele a escondeu fazendo que não com a cabeça e com a mão que estava livre:

– Primeiro o meu beijo. E sem hostilidades dessa vez. –advertiu.

A Haruno pensou em protestar, mas não estava em condições de fazê-lo. Deu dois passos na direção dele e parou, então ele teve apenas de reclinar-se um pouco á frente e tocou seus lábios macios. E dessa vez pôde enfim aprofundar o beijo, pois Sakura permaneceu indiferente quando sua língua pediu passagem.

Como havia deixado claro, quando se separaram estendeu a garrafa á ela que a tomou quase que de uma só vez. Depois lhe estendeu a sacola com um lanche e a rosada pôde enfim saciar sua fome.

Após isso, Sasuke deixou-a diante de seu apartamento.

– Nos vemos depois da sua faculdade. –ele disse e ela já ia se retirando quando tocou seu braço.

A garota rolou os olhos impaciente e ele deu um simples beijo em sua boca.

Sakura estava na faculdade quando Karin aproximou-se de si:

– Agora está explicado o motivo de ter saído do consultório de Tsunade, está se prostituindo para um dos homens mais ricos do país.

– Não diga o que você não sabe. –advertiu-a.

– O que eu não sei? Que você é tão piriguete quanto sua amiga? Aproveite em quanto é tempo, ele logo se cansará de você. –destilou seu veneno.

E a rosada passou á se sentir ainda pior. Usada, imunda como uma verdadeira mulher que se vende, uma prostituta.

Mais uma vez o moreno lhe aguardava, a vontade que tinha era de sair correndo dali e não ter que olhar para ele nunca mais, mas não podia.

O caminho até o loft mais uma vez foi silencioso, porém quando ela adentrou o local estava bem diferente de antes. O que antes era um apartamento vazio agora estava cheio de móveis e decorações contemporâneas.

– Espero que tenha gostado, para um ambiente projetado em cerca de três horas até que ficou bom. –comentou o Uchiha observando as expressões vazias dela.

Sasuke então parou diante da Haruno e com uma mão atrás de sua nuca, puxou-a para um beijo exigente e cheio de vontade.

A rosada deixou-se levar, mas seu corpo não reagia ao toque ardente dele. Foi aí que o moreno a apertou mais contra si e desceu uma de suas mãos ao seu bumbum.

A garota não pensou duas vezes em afastá-lo com um empurrão.

– Não Sasuke, eu não quero isso, não sou assim. –notou que ela estava chorando. – Eu não sou nem serei sua vadia particular. –desabafou, era exatamente assim que se sentia.

– Uau, acho que você não está mesmo habituada aos toques de um homem.

– Não! Não estou, eu nunca... –fechou a boca antes que falasse o que não devia, mas já era tarde demais.

– Nunca? –ele perguntou um tanto surpreso.

Porém ela nada respondeu, apenas continuou á chorar, agora corada.

– Está certo, não irei avançar o sinal... Por enquanto. Vamos, te deixarei em casa. –ele disse derrotado passando a mão pelos cabelos negros rebeldes.

– Cherry! O que está acontecendo com você hein? Mal para em casa. Será que tem um gatinho na parada? –indagou sorrindo maliciosamente, felizmente sua aparência já havia melhorado de forma que a loira nem percebeu seu choro recente.

Sakura nada respondeu, apenas abraçou a amiga.

Apesar de tarde, Sasuke convidou seu melhor amigo para tomar um uísque em sua casa:

– Teme! Como assim você ameaçou a família da garota? –exclamou Naruto aos berros.

– Fale baixo dobe. Foi apenas um susto, não sou louco á esse ponto.

– E quanto a deixá-la trancafiada o dia todo dentro de um apartamento vazio, sem água nem comida?

– O que você acha? Que eu a deixaria morrer de fome ou de sede? Dobe, parece até que não me conhece, eu não sou nenhum assassino.

– Mas uma coisa você não pode negar: deve estar mesmo muito apaixonado por essa tal de Sakura para estar fazendo tudo isso!

– Lá vem você com essas coisas. –bufou sem paciência. – Não estou apaixonado coisa nenhuma, admito que aquela garota me intriga e só. Algo dentro de mim tem vontade de controlá-la, de testá-la até o seu limite. –disse.

– Não sei não hein, para mim isso é amor! –insistiu o loiro fazendo um beicinho e disposto a teimar até o fim.


	9. Consequência

Sakura ainda se sentia mal. Era sexta e assim que a última aula acabou ela desceu ao estacionamento, porém o Uchiha não estava lá ainda.

Ficou ali parada, quando ouviu alguém lhe chamando:

– Sakura? –virou-se e deu de cara com Gaara, o ruivo que conhecera aquele dia na boate com Ino.

– Gaara.

– Você também estuda aqui? Eu comecei minha pós-graduação.

– Ah, seja bem-vindo. Você irá gostar daqui. –comentou tentando ser simpática, mas se repreendeu mentalmente por ficar olhando para os lados como se o Uchiha fosse aparecer ali á qualquer momento.

– Só de tê-la encontrado eu já estou amando. –impressão sua ou estava mesmo sendo cantada?

Sem saber o que responder, apenas sorriu sem graça e sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. Gaara se aproximou e afastou alguns fios de cabelo de seu rosto:

– Tão linda... –disse admirado e quando deu por si, estava sendo beijada. Involuntariamente, suas mãos apoiaram-se nos braços dele.

De olhos fechados, nem viu quem a afastou bruscamente do ruivo. E lá estava Sasuke com o cenho franzido.

– Acho que já está no seu horário não é Sakura? –ele perguntou encarando o ruivo.

Nem respondeu e ele a conduziu ao seu carro apertando-lhe o braço com força:

– Ei! –Gaara chamou, mas não surtiu efeito algum.

Durante todo o percurso não se atreveu a olhar para o moreno e detestava admitir, mas estava com medo dele.

Parou e a conduziu para o loft novamente. Abriu a porta e a jogou lá dentro batendo a porta com força.

– Você fica se fazendo de coitadinha, mas assim como as outras não vale nada! –acusou-a irritado.

Ela levantou sem saber o que dizer.

– Chega de ser bonzinho. Se quiser mesmo que eu cumpra com minha palavra, vai cumprir com a sua. Á partir de agora esta é a sua casa, quero encontrá-la sempre aqui e nada de ficar se encontrando com outros homens. –impôs severo.

– Mas Sasuke, não pode me tratar como se fosse meu dono.

– Eu posso sim! Não me deixou outra escolha. Acha mesmo que eu estou brincando? Ainda pode sair dessa, mas não venha se queixar depois.

Então ele foi caminhando na direção dela que recuava para que a distância entre ambos não diminuísse, porém alcançou-a e lançou sobre o sofá.

Sentado sobre ela e segurando seus braços beijou-a cheio de desejo. A garota tentou resistir, mas ele continuou invadindo lhe a boca.

Assim que desceu para seu pescoço, a rosada começou á dizer:

– Por favor, Sasuke não faça isso.

– Pense no seu ponto fraco Sakura. –ele disse enquanto distribuía beijos desde sua orelha até a região da clavícula.

Depois a pegou nos braços e caminhou até a suíte onde havia um grande espelho na parede. Então a colocou no chão diante dele, afastou seus cabelos para um lado e plantou um beijo em seu ombro.

– Está vendo aquela garota? –perguntou em seu ouvido. – Ela agora me pertence. –sussurrou e Sakura se arrepiou não só com as cócegas causadas por sua respiração, mas também pelo impacto daquelas palavras.

Suas mãos foram para a barra da blusa cacharrel que usava e ergueu-a com facilidade retirando-a, deixando a mostra seus seios delineados pelo sutiã vermelho. Puxou um pouco seu cabelo para trás, expondo seu alvo e claro pescoço para que corresse a língua por sua extensão mordiscando sua orelha no final.

Girou-a, em seguida levantou o tecido da camisa básica preta que usava mostrando que tinha músculos bem definidos.

Beijou-a novamente, depois a erguendo mais uma vez deitou-a sobre a cama de casal no centro do quarto e desabotoou lhe a calça jeans tendo um certo trabalho para retirá-la já que era bem adaptada ao corpo dela.

Retirou a sua própria e em seguida voltou-se para ela deslizando as alças e abaixando o sutiã que cobria seu par de seios que ele abocanhou com sofreguidão, sugando-os enquanto retirava a peça por completo.

Sakura tentava manter a calma pelo bem de sua família e dela própria, porém estava se tornando quase impossível quando sentiu a ereção contra seu ventre e que ele deslizava por suas pernas a última peça que cobria sua nudez. Quando abriu os olhos, olhou fixamente nos dele e segurou suas mãos:

– Pense bem no que vai fazer. –ela disse.

– Por mais que você não mereça, estou fazendo de tudo para isso ser agradável á ambas as partes. –beijou-lhe a testa e tirou sua última peça de roupa: a cueca box preta. Sakura desviou seus olhos, não queria ver nada que fosse lhe deixar ainda mais assustada.

Em seguida, Sasuke deslizou um dos dedos para dentro dela para se certificar de que estava pronta para recebê-lo. Depois se ajeitou entre as pernas dela e penetrou-a de uma só vez.

A rosada deu um grito e apertou os lençóis da cama. O moreno permaneceu imóvel enquanto distribuía beijos pelo seu rosto, com o intuito de distrai-la da dor.

Conforme o choramingo da garota diminuía, o moreno passou a fazer lentas investidas sobre ela. Sem alternativas, Sakura passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

O Uchiha então aumentou o ritmo das investidas de forma que por mais que tentasse contê-los, os gemidos escapavam dos lábios da rosada.

– Diga o meu nome Sakura. –Sasuke ordenou ofegante em seu ouvido, a garota permaneceu em silêncio então ele insistiu: – Fale logo droga!

– Sa-su... -ke... Ahh... Sasuke. –gemeu enquanto sua mente ficava nublada.

Estimulado pela obediência da rosada, o moreno se empenhou ao máximo e atingiu seu clímax.

Em seguida despencou ao lado dela com a respiração entrecortada. A Haruno permanecia com os olhos fechados e lábios entreabertos.

Depois de recompor-se, procurou suas roupas pelo quarto e vestiu-as. Plantou um último beijo nos lábios da garota que permaneceu estática e cobriu com um lençol sua nudez antes que não resistisse e a tomasse novamente. Então saiu do apartamento, deixando uma garota adormecida para trás.

Quando Sakura despertou sentia-se exausta e por um momento havia esquecido onde estava ou o que ocorrera na noite anterior, até que reparou que estava sem roupas e as memórias lhe invadiram a mente.

Primeiramente tomou um banho para espairecer as ideias e surpreendeu-se com o closet cheio que encontrou. Vestiu uma calça branca e uma camisa feminina azul clara.

Quando foi arrumar a cama deparou-se com uma mancha no lençol branco e sua ficha parecia cair de toda: havia mesmo passado a noite com uma pessoa que odiava por causa de uma chantagem. Ainda assim, isso não ajudava a se sentir melhor. Sentia-se usada e vendida. E por mais que simplesmente não quisesse abaixar a cabeça ao Uchiha e obedecer á todas as ordens dele como um cachorrinho adestrado, depois do telefonema que recebera da mãe, tinha medo do que ele podia fazer á eles e jamais se perdoaria se seus pais se machucassem de certa forma, por culpa dela.

Mesmo sem muito apetite, abriu a geladeira e notou que estava lotada. Tomou um copo de suco e uma fatia de queijo branco então mudara o rumo de seus pensamentos para como explicaria a amiga que se mudara para um lugar como aquele da noite para o dia.

Sabia que Ino armaria o maior escândalo se descobrisse a verdade, mas não custava tentar. Pegou o telefone e ligou para a amiga:

– Ino, sou eu.

– Cherry, onde passou a noite?

– É exatamente sobre isso que quero conversar. Pode me encontrar?

– Tudo bem. –respondeu apreensiva estranhando o tom de voz da outra.

Olhando pela janela, Sakura identificou um ponto de referência e passou as coordenadas á loira.

Em quinze minutos, ela adentrou o loft:

– Cherry o que eu perdi? –perguntou abismada com o local.

– Eu não sei nem por onde começar.

– Arranjou um bofe é? Já estava mesmo na hora! –disse entusiasmada.

– Ino não é bem assim. Primeiro me prometa que não vai tirar satisfações á esse respeito. –pediu séria.

– Cherry, você está mesmo me assustando. Mas já que essa é a condição, tudo bem eu prometo. –falou cruzando os dedos sobre os lábios e Sakura suspirou decidindo por onde e como começar.


	10. Melhores Amigos

Ela suspirou e continuou a conversa, disposta á desabafar:

– Está vendo tudo isso? –começou apontando para toda a sala. – É do Sasuke. –disse e o queixo de Ino caiu.

– Como assim? Mas não é ele quem estava te acusando pela morte de Konan? Não se dá uma cobertura como essa á alguém que se odeia. –exclamou indignada.

– Ele não acredita tanto quanto antes que sou a culpada. Porém o verdadeiro motivo de tudo isso é uma chantagem.

– Chantagem?

– Ele mandou um bando de capangas apontarem armas na cabeça de meus pais e não parou por aí, até você corria risco.

– Mas o quê?! Quem esse Uchiha pensa que é?!

– Um dos homens mais poderosos do Japão se não o próprio. –respondeu simplesmente.

– E então? O que você fez á esse respeito?

– Ele me propôs um trato: a segurança de vocês pela minha total obediência.

– Obediência?

– Eu também não havia entendido muito isso, mas depois percebi o que ele queria. Mas as coisas pioraram mesmo quando encontrei Gaara e ele me beijou. O único problema é que Sasuke viu tudo e ficou furioso. Então ele concluiu que eu devo ficar trancafiada aqui e me isolar de tudo e de todos.

– Esse homem é louco! Mas qual é o preço de tudo isso?

– Ontem eu e ele... Nós... –começou sem graça procurando as palavras certas.

– Não precisa nem terminar! Kami, você foi pra cama com ele! –afirmou e a rosada corada acenou com a cabeça. – Por mais que Sasuke seja lindo e gostoso, isso não tem cabimento. É cárcere privado! Olha, saí dessa eu posso providenciar segurança para você e seus pais. –propôs.

– Ino, não adiantaria... Seu pai tem dinheiro e influência, mas ele está acima disso e não quero nem cogitar a ideia de por em risco a vida dos meus pais e até mesmo a sua.

– E vai ficar aqui como uma boneca inflável? –a rosada encolheu-se envergonhada. – Desculpe Cherry, mas é assim que ele te vê.

– Eu sei Ino e não sabe o quanto me sinto mal por isso. Não foi a vida que eu sonhei para mim.

– A minha vontade é de socar aquele rosto perfeito do Uchiha! –manifestou-se estralando os dedos.

– Ino... –advertiu.

– Eu sei, eu sei. Prometi não fazer nada e não vou fazer, mas quero que saiba que estou contigo ok? –indagou olhando dentro dos olhos verdes de Sakura.

– Obrigada. –agradeceu abraçando-a.

– Você o quê?! –Naruto perguntou enquanto dava mais uma tacada na mesa de bilhar da casa do Uchiha.

– Ela está no loft. Hinata providenciou tudo para mim em tempo recorde. –respondeu simplesmente.

– E aí simplesmente a puxou pelo braço como um homem das cavernas e levou-a pra cama?

– Ela estava aos beijos com um cara lá... –justificou lembrando-se do ruivo com desprezo. – Quanto à parte da cama eu admito, que foi isso mesmo. Ela era virgem ainda Naruto, sabe o quanto isso é difícil nos dias de hoje. –comentou malicioso.

– Tem razão. –concordou sorrindo. – E agora? Vai deixá-la lá presa como uma leoa adestrada?

– Só até ela aprender a me respeitar ou até eu me cansar dela.

Foi aí que alguém bateu na porta de entrada do cômodo:

– Entre. –Sasuke ordenou sem pensar e lá estava seu irmão mais velho.

– Itachi, está sumido cara! –o loiro exclamou quando o outro se aproximou batendo nas costas dele com certa força.

– É bom te ver também Naruto. –retribuiu mais formalmente ao cumprimento do loiro.

– Oneesan nem avisou que viria. –era o jeito Sasuke de saudar o irmão: totalmente curto e grosso.

– Pois é. Na verdade eu vim te buscar.

– Me buscar?

– Não acredito que você se esqueceu do aniversário da mamãe. –falou o mais velho.

– Droga, me esqueci totalmente. Mas o que vai ser? Mais uma daquelas reuniões cheia de velhos?

– Pode crer que sim. –respondeu sorrindo.

– Puxa teme, então nem vai dar pra você desfrutar do final de semana com sua leoa adestrada. –comentou Naruto rindo.

– Tem uma nova gata na parada otouto? –foi a vez de Itachi tomar a palavra. – É só levá-la junto.

– Não acredito que seja uma boa ideia. –afirmou pensando que seria melhor não expor Sakura tanto assim, afinal, mal a conhecia e apesar de tudo, não era qualquer garota que ele apresentava á sua família.

– Se eu fosse você otouto, faria de tudo para não aparecer lá sozinho. Sabe quem okaasan convidou?

– Ah não... –lamentou-se.

– Ah sim. A sua louca e obcecada fã número um. –confirmou dando o sorriso típico dos Uchihas.

– Devo mesmo estar acompanhado nessa ocasião. –cedeu lembrando-se de Tenten. Uma garota que conheciam desde sua infância e desde aquele tempo ela sempre fora perdidamente apaixonada por Sasuke e já havia mostrado ser capaz de cometer loucuras pelo moreno. Certa vez, ela aproveitou que o caçula havia bebido além da conta e espalhado á todos que passaram a noite juntos, dentre muitas outras mentiras que inventou á respeito dos dois.

Sakura estava cansada. Cansada de não fazer nada. Em plena tarde de sábado, um dia lindo lá fora e ela trancafiada naquele apartamento como uma prisioneira.

Tomou um banho e vestiu-se com um vestidinho florido que encontrou no armário. Não sabia quem havia escolhido aquelas roupas, mas parecia conhecê-la muito bem.

Muitas garotas do tipo interesseiras dariam tudo para estar no lugar dela agora. Tinha tudo o que precisava naquele apartamento, tudo exceto sua liberdade e isso tirava totalmente seu sossego.

Estava na sala de estar observando os quadros da parede e se perguntando como um bando de rabiscos coloridos podia ser considerado arte, quando ouviu um barulho na porta e o moreno entrar por ela. Ele usava uma calça jeans meio desbotada e uma camisa básica cinza, parecia despojado. Quando a viu, sorriu de canto e disparou:

– Onde está o meu beijo de boas vindas?

Olhou-o mal humorada, mas não adiantou. Encaminhou-se até ela e deu um beijo breve parando para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

– Sei que gostou tanto da noite passada quanto eu.

– Será que você não se afoga em meio á tanto autoconvencimento? –perguntou sarcástica.

– Só não lhe provo agora mesmo que estou certo porque não temos tempo. Arrume uma pequena mala. –ordenou se afastando e jogando-se sobre o sofá.

– Como assim? Pra onde iremos? –perguntou confusa.

– Ei sem perguntas. Meu irmão está nos esperando lá embaixo. –falou de olhos fechados. Ela ficou ainda parada e ele ainda na mesma posição disse mais alto: – Vá logo Sakura, antes que eu lhe arraste apenas com a roupa do corpo mesmo.

Bufando, foi até o quarto e juntou as peças que achou necessário embora nem soubesse qual seria seu destino.

– Pronta? –perguntou quando ela apareceu com uma mala nas mãos.

Desceram o prédio e diante de um carro prata, recostado estava um moreno. Na verdade ela notou algumas semelhanças entre ele e Sasuke e se perguntou se este seria tão insuportável e sem escrúpulos quanto o caçula.

– Sakura este é meu oneesan Itachi, esta é Sakura... Uma amiga. –falou procurando um termo para descrevê-la.

– Sei... Bem, prazer em conhecê-la Sakura-san. –o moreno disse simpático lhe apertando a mão e ao mesmo em tempo em que se sentiu tímida perto daquele homem, notou também um aperto de Sasuke em sua cintura.

A viagem foi extremamente silenciosa. Itachi dirigia, Sasuke no banco do passageiro e a rosada no banco de trás. Ela se contentava em assistir enquanto a urbana vista de Tóquio dava lugar ás paisagens do campo. Sempre gostou de viajar e se pudesse rodaria o mundo conhecendo todos os cantos, era uma sensação de liberdade e paz incrível.

De vez em quando, ela sentia que estava sendo observada e quando olhava no retrovisor via as duas pedras negras do motorista sobre si, mas ele logo tratava de disfarçar de modo que ela também preferia concluir que estava imaginando coisas.

Adentraram os limites da propriedade já á noite. A festa seria realizada apenas no dia seguinte, então a casa ainda estava vazia. Lá dentro, além dos criados apenas Mikoto os esperava de braços abertos:

– Finalmente vocês chegaram! Itachi nem me avisou para onde ia. Eu fiquei preocupada. –exclamou.

– Eu fui resolver umas pendências na cidade e Sasuke resolveu vir comigo. –justificou preferindo esconder o fato de que o caçula não havia nem lembrado do aniversário da mãe.

– Oh Sasuke! Por que não retornou minhas ligações hein mocinho? –lhe cobrou enquanto dava um verdadeiro abraço de urso.

– Não tive tempo okaasan. –ele respondeu abafado com o aperto.

– E essa linda garota quem é? –perguntou afrouxando um pouco o abraço.


	11. Reunião em Família

De duas coisas Sakura tinha certeza: a primeira era que se sentia uma intrusa diante daquela reunião de família e a segunda era o fato de que Sasuke não tinha mesmo o direito de arrastá-la até ali numa ocasião tão particular.

– Essa é Sakura-san... Uma "amiga" de Sasuke. –o mais velho respondeu ressaltando a palavra amiga e a mãe pareceu compreender.

– Muito prazer em conhecê-la querida. –a mulher cumprimentou unindo suas mãos com ternura.

– O prazer é meu, senhora Uchiha. –respondeu sem graça.

– Me chame de Mikoto, por favor. É sempre bom ter mais gente em casa, seja bem-vinda.

– A-arigatô. –agradeceu por educação, mas estava muito desnorteada ali.

– Mikoto-sama, o jantar será servido. –uma criada anunciou.

– Ótimo. Coloque mais dois lugares, por favor. –pediu á mulher e Sakura se perguntou o porquê de Sasuke não ter a mesma educação da mãe.

Dirigiram-se então á sala de jantar e a Haruno pôde contemplar ainda mais o visual colonial e rústico da casa, Mikoto tinha um bom gosto.

Na falta do chefe da família, a mãe sentou-se na cabeceira da mesa enquanto do seu lado direito estava o filho mais velho e á sua esquerda o caçula, ao lado dele a rosada.

Sakura fazia de tudo para manter uma boa postura, apesar de tudo não queria passar a imagem de uma caipira.

– E então querida, você é de Tóquio mesmo? –indagou Mikoto á rosada depois da refeição.

– Na verdade nasci em Suna. Vim para Tóquio por causa dos estudos.

– É mesmo? Qual é o seu curso? –a morena parecia de fato interessada.

– Estou no quinto período de Medicina.

– Puxa! É realmente uma área complexa, mas linda. Salvar vidas... Deve ser bem gratificante.

– Onde se conheceram otouto? –Itachi foi quem questionou dessa vez.

– Num evento. –Sasuke respondeu segurando a mão de Sakura que estava repousada sobre a mesa.

Passaram muito tempo conversando, ou melhor, Itachi e Mikoto eram os únicos que falavam. Sakura só respondia quando necessário e Sasuke nem isso. O que mais a incomodava, porém era a forma com que o Uchiha lhe mantinha por perto, ora segurando sua mão, ora segurando em sua cintura como se realmente tivessem um relacionamento convencional.

– Acho que já matamos um pouco das saudades por hoje. Tenham todos uma boa noite. – Ah! –exclamou lembrando-se de algo. – Se quiser pode dormir no quarto de Sasuke, não me importo. –sussurrou essa última parte para Sakura que ficou corada.

– Já está na minha hora também. Boa noite otouto, Sakura-san. –Itachi também se retirou com seu simpático e ao mesmo tempo, misterioso sorriso.

– Venha. –disse Sasuke enquanto caminhava á frente, subindo as escadas de madeira pura. Depois abriu uma das portas e deu espaço para que ela passasse então a fechou e trancou-a atrás de si. –É, parece que somos só nós dois agora.

Ela reparou então rapidamente no cômodo: havia uma cama de casal no centro, uma escrivaninha com um moderno computador, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foram os vários mangás e histórias em quadrinhos distribuídos pela mesa e outros itens variados. Aquele era sem dúvidas o quarto de um adolescente, o adolescente que Sasuke um dia fora ou ainda existia pela mentalidade que o Uchiha demonstrava.

– Porque está fazendo isso? Apresentando-me á sua família. –esclareceu.

– Essa viagem ia ser muito entediante sem você. –disse irônico.

– Não leva nada á sério mesmo. –concluiu. – Como eu queria que isso tudo fosse apenas mais um sonho ruim. –disse á si própria, porém em voz alta.

– Mas não é, então trate de se acostumar com a realidade. –rebateu prontamente.

– Pobre Mikoto, nem imagina o filho que tem. –provocou.

– Não fale sobre minha família entendido? –falou com os olhos estreitos enquanto se aproximava ficando atrás dela apertando sua cintura. – Agora vamos ao que interessa, ainda tenho que provar que gostou tanto daquela noite quanto eu. –então começou a distribuir beijos por seu pescoço.

Virou-a para si e tomou seus lábios passando os braços em torno dela, puxando para mais perto de seu corpo.

– Sasuke. –a rosada chamou enquanto ele descia as alças de seu vestido. – Sasuke. –repetiu. – Por que eu? Por que com tantas garotas você teve que escolher justo á mim para isso?

Ele pegou-a nos braços e a colocou sentada em uma das mesas, derrubando os objetos que haviam sobre a mesma. Depois olhou em seus olhos verdes e apertou levemente uma de suas bochechas como se procurasse uma resposta àquela questão:

– Não se sinta especial. Porque você é apenas mais uma entre tantas garotas. –disse e Sakura sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não era decepção e sim raiva.

Seu punho se apertou com força e se moveu em direção à face do Uchiha, porém ele segurou á tempo.

– Isso não pode. –ele falou como um adulto corrigindo uma criança.

Em seguida deu um sorrisinho de canto e ocupou seus lábios com um dos seios da rosada. Espalhou também leves mordiscadas em sua barriga esguia e deitou-a retirando sua peça íntima e apalpando suas coxas torneadas.

Sasuke então agachou-se diante de sua intimidade e percorreu-a com a língua. Sakura surpresa com o ato arfou e sentiu uma estranha sensação de frio na barriga. Quando deu por si estava sendo penetrada pela ávida língua do Uchiha que buscava explorar todos os seus pontos vulneráveis.

O moreno então a pegou novamente e posicionou-a sobre a cama de joelhos, o corpo projetado para frente e as mãos apoiadas na cabeceira. Passou a mão por seu bumbum dando um tapinha no final e deslizou seu membro já ereto para dentro dela.

Com as investidas, o aperto das mãos de Sakura na cabeceira aumentaram assim como, a cama batia de encontro a parede. O Uchiha segurou seus cabelos fazendo com que sua cabeça se inclinasse e ordenou:

– Diga Sakura! –a Haruno que permanecera até então apertando os lábios um contra o outro na vã tentativa de abafar seus gemidos, sabia que ele se referia á mesma ordem da outra noite.

Mas ela não falou nada. Ele então deu mais um tabefe em seu bumbum, dessa vez um pouco mais forte:

– Sa-su-kee... Sas-ukee...

Satisfeito, deixou-se despejar dentro dela e pendeu sobre o colchão mantendo-a por perto num abraço enquanto aspirava o cheiro doce de seus cabelos.

Sakura abriu os olhos e tentou se mexer, mas sentiu que algo a segurava. Viu que se tratava do Uchiha. Com certa dificuldade desvencilhou-se de seus braços e levantou-se notando que ele permanecera dormindo com uma expressão inocente e tranquila de uma criança.

Abriu uma das portas e encontrou o banheiro, onde tomou um banho. Secou-se com uma toalha que estava ali mesmo e como tinha trazido a mala até o cômodo vestiu-se com uma calça cinza e uma regata em tom salmão.

Saiu do quarto fazendo o menor ruído possível para não chamar a atenção do moreno. Nem conhecia a casa que era enorme e estava um tanto perdida lá dentro.

Duas mulheres com uniformes de empregadas passaram por ela, cochicharam algo entre si e deram risadinhas. Sakura corou se perguntando se aquilo tinha algo á ver com os ruídos da noite passada.

Quando enfim saiu da mansão pôs-se a refletir: estava num paraíso. Na casa de uma família de pessoas que pareciam ser boas, exceto pelo homem que lhe trouxera ali.

Sasuke era desprezível por ameaçá-la daquele jeito e mais ainda por ficar usando-a daquela maneira. E o pior de tudo era que ela estava começando a se odiar por algo que era extremamente estúpido: mesmo com tudo o que o Uchiha lhe fazia, quando suas mãos a tocavam, não conseguia evitar a ardência que percorria seu corpo e isso a irritava ainda mais. Só podia ser uma maldição ou um castigo por durante tanto tempo ficar criticando Ino por gostar de cafajestes. Ótimo, agora estava pagando por suas próprias palavras!

– Ohayou Sakura-san. –ouviu a voz grave dando de cara com Itachi e seu sorriso... Questionável.

– O-ohayou Itachi-sama. –respondeu tímida.

– Apreciando a boa vista? –ele perguntou olhando para o horizonte, onde podia se ver as colinas, os campos e o belo amanhecer daquele dia.

– Oh sim, realmente a vista daqui é linda. Não tem coisas assim na cidade e isso me faz falta. –desabafou.

– Eu não consigo viver sem essa beleza toda, por isso quase não fico em Tóquio. –ele voltou-se para ela: – Vamos para dentro Sakura-san, o dejejum será servido e você não vai querer esperar o dorminhoco do Sasuke acordar. –convidou-a.

Ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso e no momento em que o acompanhava a subir um dos degraus que dava acesso á entrada da mansão tropeçou e teria caído com a cara no chão se não tivesse sido segurada pelo moreno ao seu lado.

Encararam-se diretamente nos olhos enquanto a rosada sentia seu rosto queimando.

– Itachi! –chamou uma voz não muito distante deles.


	12. Presença Desagradável

– Ohayou otouto, que milagre você já estar de pé. –disse simpático ao moreno no topo da escadaria ao mesmo tempo em que Sakura se desfazia de seu enlace. – Vamos todos á mesa então. Não se esqueça de dar os parabéns á okaasan. –lembrou quando passou pelo mais novo.

Sakura terminou de subir os degraus que restavam de cabeça baixa, incapaz de encarar o Uchiha, sabia que não havia acontecido nada, porém paranoico do jeito que era ia logo começar á pensar coisas descabidas.

– Mais tarde conversamos. –ele segurou seu braço e disse com os olhos estreitos, em seguida agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido segurando a mão dela como se fossem um casal de pombinhos.

Quando adentraram, Sasuke soltou sua mão e juntou-se ao irmão em um abraço em família com a mãe.

A Haruno não pôde deixar de dar um pequeno sorriso, embora faltasse ali a presença do pai, formavam uma família linda. De repente seu coração se apertou e a saudade de seus pais tomou conta de si.

– Sakura? Mas o que foi meu bem? –Mikoto perguntou aproximando-se dela e só então notou que estava chorando.

– Nada, é só... Saudades de casa. –respondeu limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. – Á propósito, meus parabéns Mikoto-sama. –abraçou-a sem cerimônias.

A mulher acariciou seus cabelos e disse baixo para que só ela escutasse:

– Obrigada querida. E sabe o que seria um ótimo presente para mim? Você se juntar á família, pois sei que fará meu filho feliz.

Separaram-se e Sakura estava extática, nem ao menos respondera algo. Como explicar aquela gentil mulher que só estava ali porque seu filho era um chantagista?

– Agora vamos logo tomar esse café da manhã, pois ainda temos muito que fazer até que os convidados cheguem. –a matriarca anunciou.

Depois da refeição e de ajudar Mikoto com os preparativos, Sakura subiu ao seu quarto e colocou um vestido tomara que caia branco e azul, uma sandália anabela, um rímel e um batom rosa nos lábios.

Sasuke por sua vez, saiu do banho vestindo uma calça em tom claro e uma camisa simples de algodão no tom creme.

– O que estava fazendo hoje de manhã nos braços do meu nee-san? –questionou tranquilo, mas enganava-se quem pensava que aquele era Sasuke agindo naturalmente.

– Eu apenas me desequilibrei e por sorte Itachi me segurou, foi só isso. –respondeu suspirando.

– É bom que tenha sido só isso mesmo. –ele advertiu segurando seu braço.

– Sasuke. Ah... Perdoem-me, eu não queria atrapalhar nada. Sua okaasan solicitou a presença de vocês, alguns convidados já chegaram. –uma empregada disse sem jeito.

Sakura agradeceu mentalmente pela interrupção e juntos desceram as escadarias.

– SASUKE! –ouviram um grito e de repente alguém surgiu do nada abraçando o Uchiha.

– Tenten... Me solte! –ele falou com dificuldades em meio ao aperto.

A rosada apenas observou a garota: de olhos e cabelos no tom de chocolate, ela parecia ser o tipo empolgada e mais ainda quando se tratava do Uchiha caçula, ao que pôde constatar.

– Tenten, sugiro que não faça mais isso. Essa é Sakura minha... Namorada. –Sasuke disse educado, pois havia muitas pessoas próximas, caso contrário já teria dado um jeito naquela insuportável.

Tenten olhou a garota dos pés á cabeça meio apreensiva e depois afirmou normalmente:

– Não faz mal, eu não tenho ciúmes mesmo. –e saiu de perto deles com a cabeça erguida.

A Haruno teve vontade de rir, bem que aquela morena e Sasuke com todo aquele seu jeito perseguidor formariam um per perfeito.

Todos que observaram até então se desviaram do assunto e trataram de reparar na recém-anunciada namorada de Uchiha Sasuke, já estavam acostumados com a excentricidade de Tenten. O maior murmúrio era a rapidez com a qual Sasuke arrumara outra namorada e se questionavam se eles já estavam juntos antes mesmo da morte de Konan, o "casal", porém não se manifestou.

Foi aí que Sakura sentiu o jovem ao seu lado ficar tenso ao mesmo tempo em que um homem igualmente moreno de meia-idade apareceu com um sorriso superior nos lábios.

Assim que viu o sobrinho, caminhou até ele. Itachi também se aproximou, pois sabia que quando aqueles dois se encontravam saiam faíscas.

– Olá queridos sobrinhos.

– Não se cansa de ser mal educado? Ninguém te chamou aqui. –Sasuke disse entre os dentes.

– Vocês dois não me querem aqui, mas olha que coisa! Nenhum dos dois é o aniversariante. –foi sarcástico.

– Madara vá embora, por favor. Não queremos conflitos no aniversário da okaasan. –o filho mais velho interveio.

– Não sou eu quem está causando problemas. –ele rebateu sorrindo, mas notava-se que estava começando a se irritar.

Sakura não era dessas coisas, porém foi tomada por uma sensação ruim no momento em que aquele homem adentrara casa e mesmo que, institivamente apertou a mão de Sasuke e ficou meio encolhida atrás dele.

– E esta quem é? Por acaso já superou a viuvez foi? –perguntou ao Uchiha sorrindo e observando a garota de cima á baixo. – Ao menos esta é mais bonita do que a outra.

Foi tudo rápido demais, num momento Sasuke estava acertando um murro no olho de Madara e no outro estava sendo segurado pelo irmão.

– Mas o que é que está havendo aqui? –Mikoto apareceu surpresa e todos os outros convidados os cercaram.

– Seu desgraçado, eu vou te matar! –o caçula ainda se rebatia tentando se soltar.

– Madara vá embora agora! –Itachi gritou sabendo que não conseguiria segurá-lo por muito tempo.

– Humpf, garoto ignorante. Vamos ver quem sairá pior nessa história. Antes de qualquer coisa, parabéns Mikoto querida. –forçou um último sorriso e saiu pela mesma porta por onde entrou.

Depois de liberado, Sasuke subiu as escadas sem nem olhar para trás.

– O que foi isso? –perguntou Sakura em voz baixa á Itachi.

– Aquele é Madara, nosso tio. Ele e meu pai sempre tiveram problemas entre eles e parece que esses passaram para o Sasuke. Sempre que se encontram, sai logo uma discussão.

– Mais essa agora. Acaba com o ambiente de qualquer festa. –lamentou Mikoto. – Madara com essa mania de aparecer sem ser convidado e Sasuke com essa fixação de que o tio quer tirar tudo que era de Fugaku.

Mikoto tinha mesmo razão, todos os convidados ficaram sem saber o que dizer, outros já se despediam para ir embora.

Mesmo sem saber o porquê, Sakura subiu a escadaria e parou diante da porta do quarto do Uchiha. Ela bateu:

– Sasuke, sou eu. –ficou esperando até que ouviu a porta sendo destrancada e viu o moreno se jogar na cama.

– Pensei que era Tenten de novo. –provavelmente a garota já tinha vindo importuná-lo antes mesmo da rosada.

– Sua okaasan e seu nee-san me contaram um pouco sobre seu relacionamento com seu tio. –sentou-se na beirada da cama.

– Aquele crápula! A vida toda ele armou, cobiçou e fez de tudo para tirar do meu otousan tudo que ele conquistou.

– Ele não parecia mesmo uma boa pessoa. –desabafou.

– Vamos embora daqui. –se levantou do nada decidido á não ficar mais tempo naquela casa.

Sakura não disse nada, apenas pegou suas coisas e seguiu Sasuke. Lá embaixo, grande parte dos convidados haviam mesmo ido embora.

– Mas já vai embora filho?

– Amanhã eu tenho um dia cheio e Sakura também na faculdade. –ele justificou.

– Puxa que pena, queria tanto que ficasse mais um tempinho aqui conosco. –disse despedindo-se de Sakura.

– Arigatô Mikoto-sama, foi um ótimo passeio apesar de tudo.

– Volte quando quiser, arraste o Sasuke. –lhe deu uma piscadinha.

– Até mais Sakura-san, foi um prazer conhecê-la. –Itachi falou enquanto apertavam as mãos.

– Igualmente. –respondeu corada.

– Ei, vamos. –chamou o mais novo.

Mais uma vez o caminho foi silencioso e Sakura voltou à realidade no momento em que pararam diante do prédio em que passara a morar.

Sasuke acompanhou-a até a porta, mas não deu nenhum sinal de que iria entrar, então disse simplesmente:

– Então foi por isso que me levou? Fazer ciúmes á uma ex-namorada ou seja lá o que ela era. –Sakura começou.

– Tenten é só uma criança num corpo adulto que sempre foi louca por mim e pega no meu pé até hoje, mas não fique com ciúmes, nós nunca tivemos nada. –foi rápido.

A Haruno ia rebatê-lo de acordo, mas ele não permitiu:

– E não pense que me esqueci ou não notei a sua reação com Itachi. Eu até continuaria nossa conversa agora, mas até para isso eu perdi o ânimo. Nos vemos amanhã. –então plantou um beijo em seus lábios e recomendou por último: _ Não faça nada do que possa se arrepender depois.

A rosada não esboçou reação alguma, pelo visto o encontro com o tio havia mesmo acabado com o Uchiha, ele nem ao menos lhe alfinetou mais. Só percebeu o quanto estava cansada quando deitou-se na cama e dormiu quase que instantaneamente.


	13. Visita Desagradável

Quando Sasuke chegou à Usina na manhã seguinte viu, ao passar por Hinata, a morena inclinada sobre a mesa revirando uns papéis á procura de algum em especial.

Até aí tudo bem. O que lhe chamou mesmo a atenção foi o fato de Naruto estar espiando o decote da moça na maior cara de pau.

– Naruto. –chamou. – Venha á minha sala.

– Ok. Quando você achar o relatório, entregue-me então Hina-chan. –disse gentilmente.

– E-eu não sei o que aconteceu, e-estava aqui. –a morena procurava desesperada e extremamente corada.

O loiro o seguiu e quando fechou a porta, Sasuke disse com seu típico sorriso nos lábios:

– Da próxima vez pegue um babador dobe, ninguém é obrigado a ver sua baba escorrendo enquanto aprecia os belos dotes de nossa colega de trabalho.

– Hehe... –sorriu o outro sem graça. – Você sabe que Hinata não faz meu tipo, mas não custa nada dar uma conferida de vez em quando né.

– Humpf, baka.

Sakura foi surpreendida por uma ligação em seu celular, mesmo sem conhecer o número atendeu:

– Alô?

– Sakura. É Tsunade. –a mulher respondeu séria do outro lado da linha.

– Olá Tsunade-sama, há algo errado? –era bom falar com a loira depois de tanto tempo.

– Bem... –ela hesitou. – Você visitou seus pais?

– Não pude por causa da faculdade.

– Entendo. Na verdade te liguei por que... As coisas estão meio confusas sem você aqui, quero que volte á trabalhar comigo, se ainda quiser é claro. –disse por fim.

– Puxa Tsunade-sama, eu quero sim. Muito obrigada por me dar uma segunda chance. –disse contente.

– Está bem então. Venha quarta no mesmo horário de sempre.

– Certo... Arigatô. –agradeceu mais uma vez e por mais que não obteve resposta, pareceu ter ouvido um riso mínimo do outro lado da linha.

Estava de fato feliz, pensou que jamais poderia voltar á trabalhar com Tsunade. Porém ela se lembrou de que tinha ainda uma parte difícil: comunicar isso á Sasuke e garantir que ele não aprontaria de novo com seu emprego.

No mesmo instante, resolveu ligar para a amiga:

– Olá porquinha.

– Cherry! O que aconteceu com você esse final de semana? Deixou-me preocupada.

– Sasuke me arrastou para a fazenda da família, acredita que me apresentou á mãe e aos conhecidos como namorada?

– Não sei não hein... E se ele estiver mesmo gostando de você?

– Não se ameaça a vida de quem se gosta porquinha.

– Vai saber, esse deve ser o jeito Uchiha de amar. –a loira soltou uma gargalhada.

– Isso não tem graça.

– Só estou tentando fazer você se sentir melhor Cherry.

– Mas não está conseguindo. Á propósito, Tsunade me ligou. Quer que eu volte a trabalhar no consultório.

– Isso é ótimo, mas como será que o seu dono vai reagir á essa novidade?

– Ino, você está realmente insuportável hoje sabia?

– Também estava com saudades Cherry. –rebateu risonha.

Foi aí que Sakura ouviu um barulho na maçaneta da porta, estranhou o fato e despediu-se da amiga.

– Tenho que desligar agora porquinha, depois a gente se fala. –nem esperou a resposta e desligou.

A chave girou e os olhos da rosada se arregalaram com a figura que vira ali: era Uchiha Madara em carne, osso e sorriso debochado.

– Ohayou ... É Sakura não é? Bem eu peguei essa chave na portaria.

E mesmo diante da falta de reação dela, Madara adentrou o local observando todos os cantos.

– Já era de se imaginar. –virou-se para ela. – Como pôde perceber eu e meu sobrinho não nos damos muito bem, mas nem por isso quero que ele se relacione com uma oportunista de plantão. –era uma indireta bem... Direta.

– N-não sei do que está falando Madara-sama. –ela negou apreensiva, aquele homem a fazia sentir coisas ruins, como uma sensação de perigo.

– Humpf, não precisa se fazer de inocente minha cara, olhe só para esse apartamento. Tenho certeza que uma estudante de Medicina nas suas condições não é capaz de bancar um lugar como esse.

Ótimo! Mais um Uchiha maluco que estava investigando sua vida e esse parecia ser ainda pior que o outro.

– Perdeu mesmo seu precioso e corrido tempo para vir aqui se preocupar com a vida de seu sobrinho? –ela indagou intrigada.

– Como disse, não quero golpistas na família. Vamos direto ao ponto: quanto quer para sair da vida de Sasuke definitivamente?

Bem que Sakura queria poder fazer isso, mas o "trato" com Sasuke não lhe permitia essa opção, quanto mais oferecida pela pessoa que o herdeiro da família parecia odiar mais do que á ninguém.

– Não estou nem um pouco interessada em sua oferta. Agora queira fazer o favor de se retirar. –foi educada.

– Se não quer pelo método mais simples, ótimo. Mas fique sabendo desde já que conheço pessoas da sua laia e se fosse você seguiria meu conselho e se afastaria do meu sobrinho. –falou pausadamente em tom de advertência.

– Arigatô, mas eu não estou disposta a segui-lo. –rebateu firme e prontamente abrindo a porta para que ele passasse por si com seu sorriso vitorioso.

Bateu-a com força deslizando pela mesma. Estava aturando aquela situação com Sasuke por medo de que seus pais se machucassem e agora o tom de ameaça na voz de Madara dizia a mesma coisa, parecia um beco sem saída no qual de qualquer forma, ela seria pega. Mal pôde conter as lágrimas quando elas vieram á cair.

Sasuke saiu da Usina e seguiu diretamente ao loft. Chegando lá, não viu Sakura em lugar nenhum, então foi até o quarto e encontrou-a sobre a cama com os olhos avermelhados devido ao choro recente.

– Uau que clima mais fúnebre aqui. –disse irônico retirando o paletó e engatinhando na cama até ela.

A rosada permaneceu sem encará-lo e ele que mesmo não a conhecendo tão bem, notou que algo estava errado:

– O que houve? –só então ela dirigiu seu olhar verde ao moreno.

– Seu tio esteve aqui. –falou e assistiu enquanto os olhos do Uchiha pareciam queimar.

– O que?! Madara esteve aqui? O que aquele verme queria?! –sem notar segurou-a pelos braços exigindo as respostas para suas perguntas.

– Demonstrar sua preocupação com o sobrinho que está supostamente caindo no golpe de uma oportunista.

– Não seria ele se não fizesse algo do tipo. –comentou se afastando. – E o que você disse?

– Não dei chances á ele, mas ainda assim...

– O que?

– Ele não disse isso exatamente, porém o jeito como falou... Acho que você não é a única ameaça a minha família agora depois que ele exigiu que eu o deixasse. –foi só tocar no assunto e sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas novamente. – Não sei o que fazer Sasuke! Se eu continuar nesse seu joguinho ele pode fazer algo, se eu sumir daqui você fará isso! –ficou alterada.

O moreno ficou pensativo por um momento andando de um lado para o outro inquieto.

– Escute: você não vai sair daqui. E o Madara não fará nada contra você ou quem quer que seja. Providenciarei segurança á eles.

– Por quê? Por que está fazendo isso?

– Madara é um problema meu, eu lhe meti nessa e não vou permitir que aquele vagabundo se saia bem dessa vez.

Nenhum dos dois se manifestou novamente, Sakura então resolveu ir tomar um banho antes de ir á faculdade, por mais que não estivesse com a cabeça boa para isso, ia ter que ir para pegar o conteúdo de um trabalho que valia a metade da média.

Saiu do quarto á tempo de ver Sasuke desligar o telefone e guardá-lo num bolso da calça, ele estava bem sério.

– Vamos, eu te levo.

Já no campus, uma das professoras: Shizune começou a instruir sobre seu trabalho, porém por mais que tentasse prestar atenção, Sakura não conseguia se concentrar completamente.

E para completar, ainda tinha de aturar as ladainhas de Karin e sua trupe que não perdoavam a rosada daquela tortura para seus neurônios.

Quando chegaram ao loft, tanto o Uchiha quanto a Haruno pareciam exaustos.

Sasuke jogou-se no sofá e disse apenas:

– Já está tudo acertado, estão de olho nos seus pais. –informou-a.

Foi então que Sakura jogou-se ao seu lado e abraçou a cintura do moreno. Por gratidão quem sabe... Ou simplesmente em busca de apoio, alguém para se firmar antes que enlouquecesse de vez.

O Uchiha também aconchegou-se nela passando os braços ao seu redor e em poucos minutos os dois dividiam o sono...


	14. Suposições

Acordou ás duas da manhã com Sakura recostada em seu peito no sofá. Sem fazer nenhum movimento muito brusco, ergueu-a com facilidade e levou-a ao quarto deitando a garota na cama, retirando seus sapatos e cobrindo-a com um edredom.

Depois deixou o local. Checou na portaria, a chave reserva havia sido devolvida, mas só por garantia mandaria trocar a maçaneta no dia seguinte e ferraria com a vida do porteiro por provavelmente ter aceitado suborno.

Madara estava passando dos limites. Na verdade sempre foi assim. Lembrava-se de uma vez ter encontrado Konan no mesmo estado em que Sakura estava na noite anterior. Ela estava aflita...

Konan. A verdade é que Sakura havia feito com que ele superasse a morte dela mais fácil do que imaginava. E por mais que forçava á si mesmo á não se lembrar dela, os bons momentos que passaram juntos sempre lhe viam á mente.

Podia não ter passado com Sakura o mesmo que com Konan, porém ele não ia permitir que seu tio á amedrontasse, afinal, ela era sua e ninguém a tocaria á não ser ele.

Sakura não se lembrava de ter se deitado no quarto. Estava muito abalada ainda, de forma que quase não levantara da cama aquele dia, apenas para suprir suas necessidades. Um homem esteve ali trocando a maçaneta da porta de entrada, provavelmente Sasuke havia mandado depois de saber que o tio estivera ali. Conferiu o relógio e decidiu fazer uma ligação:

– Filha.

– Ohayou okaasan. –sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas ao ouvir a voz dela.

– Sakura, o que foi? –a mãe percebeu algo.

– Nada, eu só... Estou com saudades.

– Nós também meu bem.

– Está tudo bem por aí não está?

– Por kami, não aconteceu nada inesperado depois daquela vez.

– Certo. Eu amo vocês.

– Também te amamos muito querida. -a Haruno desligou e engoliu o choro.

Quase deu um pulo quando viu alguém entrar pelo quarto, mas se acalmou quando viu que se tratava de Sasuke. Ele caminhou até ela com uma chave nas mãos.

– É sua, a chave daqui. –a rosada pegou-a e colocou sobre a mesa de canto.

– Sasuke eu não consigo entender você. Primeiro ameaça meus pais e quando outra pessoa o faz você jura prometê-los?

– Eu jamais sujaria minhas mãos com o sangue de dois inocentes, em momento algum passou por minha mente matá-los. Aquilo foi um susto para que você não me ignorasse.

– Nunca pretendeu matá-los? Então eu posso sair da sua vida agora e Madara não vai poder machucá-los também. –afirmou levantando-se.

– Espere. –segurou-a para que ficasse diante de si. – Eu não quero que você vá Sakura.

– Aí é que está Sasuke. Nem tudo gira em torno do que você quer. –tentou se soltar.

– Posso não ter a coragem de machucar seus pais, mas acha que não a tenho para machucar você? –seu tom mudou. – Madara não vai tirar mais nada de mim.

– Sasuke... –advertiu enquanto era prensada na parede.

– Por que Sakura? Por que não pode ficar aqui comigo? –quanto mais o tempo passava mais certeza ela tinha de que Sasuke um garotinho mimado.

– Ah... Deixe-me ver: porque você rouba a minha liberdade e me mantém aqui como uma boneca. –enfrentou-o olhando em seus olhos.

– Só quero proteger o que é meu.

– Não sou sua! Não existe essa de ser dono das pessoas, elas não são objetos.

– Certo. –ele bufou liberando-a. – Tenho uma conferência de negócios e só voltarei na sexta. Fique onde quiser durante essa semana, recupere sua tão querida liberdade. Porém no sábado, quero que me acompanhe á um jantar com alguns sócios.

Sakura não disse mais nada, apenas encarou-o séria.

– Você fica linda brava. –pegou-a pela nuca dando-lhe um beijo acalorado e saiu, não sem antes dizer: – Juízo Sakura, juízo.

Não podia negar que estranhou um pouco o Uchiha, ele não havia feito grande coisa, mas ao menos ela agora tinha a chave e poderia voltar para o seu apartamento.

Enquanto saia do elevador Sasuke dizia á si mesmo: "Não, eu não posso perdê-la". –por hora, daria uma folga á Sakura, seria até melhor que ela não ficasse sozinha e caso ela insistisse na ideia, teria que partir para outro plano menos conveniente.

Na faculdade, Sakura encontrou Ino logo antes do primeiro horário e contou á loira tudo o que havia acontecido:

– Hoje vou pra casa com você. –a rosada disse sorrindo.

– Está mesmo contente com isso? –Ino perguntou desconfiada.

– Não muito, porque é apenas por esses dias. Mas já vou ter um descanso daquele Uchiha. Mas por que essa cara?

– Ah Cherry pare com isso. Você sabe tanto quanto eu que bem aí no fundinho sentirá a falta dele.

– Não diga bobagens Ino! –virou-lhe as costas nervosa.

No apartamento, Ino fez questão de ficar em casa e fazer uma típica festa do pijama á duas com direito á filme, pipoca e brigadeiro.

– Tem uma coisa que todo muito esqueceu e que me intriga muito. –disse a loira do nada.

– O que é porquinha, está falando do filme?

– Não Cherry é da realidade. Ninguém, nem mesmo o Sasuke pareceu querer descobrir quem e o porquê Konan foi morta.

– Pra você ver o quanto ele é insensível. Pelo menos eu creio que não estou mais na lista de suspeitos dele.

– Mas há algo muito estranho aí Cherry. Konan poderia ter se aplicado algo, mas por que justamente as fitas do estacionamento sumiriam?

– Eu fiquei tão atordoada desde aquela noite que nunca cheguei a me questionar sobre o crime. Você tem razão Ino.

– Logo concluímos que ela foi assassinada, mas por quê? –continuou concluindo sua linha de pensamento. – Já vi Konan em muitos eventos antes. Ela não era tão conhecida, mas foi só começar algo com Sasuke e do dia para a noite estava na capa de todas as revistas. Algo assim causa inveja nas pessoas, porém geralmente não provoca assassinatos.

– Está querendo dizer que...

– O culpado pode ter feito isso por pura maldade ou para afetar alguém. Nesse caso...

– Sasuke. –a rosada completou.

– Estamos apenas supondo aqui ok? Mas se Sasuke já anunciou em meio á família e alguns conhecidos que são namorados e no sábado irão á um jantar, sabe que você logo será aceita como a nova namorada de Uchiha Sasuke, não sabe?

– Quer dizer que eu...

– Olha, Sasuke é um ótimo empreendedor, mas não muito carismático com o pessoal da alta sociedade. Digamos que ele não tenha muitos amigos em meio á ela.

– Só tem uma coisa que está esquecendo Ino: eu já recebi uma ameaça.

– Madara?

– Ele não foi preciso, mas acredite era isso que ele queria me passar.

– E simplesmente pelo fato do caso ter sido praticamente varrido e esquecido em baixo do tapete, alguém muito poderoso pode estar por trás.

– E agora, será que Sasuke não enxerga isso? –estava começando a ficar nervosa.

– Pelo fato dele ter permitido que saísse do loft por esses dias... Ele deve ter alguma suspeita, mesmo que não seja igual á nossa. Mas não adianta ficarmos nos desesperando por isso, não até termos provas e certezas verídicas.

– O que está pensando hein porquinha?

– Eu acho que não cheguei á lhe dizer, mas sabe o Gaara? Ele é investigador da polícia e me deve um favorzinho. –disse piscando um dos olhos.

– Ino isso é perfeito.

– Eu sei. E tudo isso por quê? Primeiro por estar preocupada com o bem estar da minha amiga e segundo, porque esse assassinato foi a única coisa além de sexo que me prendeu a atenção. –concluiu sorrindo.

Enquanto isso, um tanto distante dali:

– Essa é a garota. Fique de olho nela, não deixe que ninguém suspeito se aproxime certo?

– Entendido Sasuke-sama. Darei o melhor de mim para protegê-la. –o homem ruivo consentiu.

– Exatamente Jugo.

Sasuke entregou uma quantia em dinheiro ao homem, embora soubesse que aquele o ajudaria até mesmo de graça.

Jugo tinha um tamanho assustador, mas enganava-se quem o achava mais um desses brutamontes sem coração. Muito pelo contrário, ele era doce e muito bem educado. Trabalhava como segurança do Uchiha e quando sua mãe ficou doente, foi o patrão quem bancara todo o tratamento sem exigir nada em troca. E aquele era um Sasuke que de fato, poucos conheciam.

O ruivo ainda o deixou no aeroporto onde pegaria um voo para Nova Yorque. Lá o amigo loiro lhe esperava:

– Pronto?

Não respondeu, apenas sentou-se em sua poltrona e pôs-se á pensar em silêncio. Esperava que quando voltasse, tudo estivesse justamente como estava agora.


	15. Reencontros

Aquela semana transcorreu naturalmente. Parecia até que tudo tinha voltado á ser como era antes daquele coquetel em que tudo começou.

Entusiasmada, Sakura voltou ao trabalho e notou que Tsunade estava diferente, mais simpática e satisfeita por tê-la de volta.

E por mais que já estivesse cansada de negar, Ino continuava insistindo que ela parecia mais "tristinha" por esses dias. Mas o fato não era esse, a verdade é que estava apenas pensativa. A ideia de que poderia estar correndo risco de vida não era nada agradável e, além disso, constatou o quanto sua rotina antiga era monótona.

Já no sábado, estava estudando quando a campainha tocou. Atendeu, dando de cara com uma morena de olhos acinzentados bem claros:

– Haruno Sakura? –perguntou com sua voz baixa e doce expressão.

– Sim.

– Sou Hyuga Hinata e vim á mando de Sasuke-sama para acompanhá-la ás compras.

– Compras?

– Sim. Para o jantar de hoje á noite. –informou educada.

– Olha, sei que está apenas seguindo ordens, mas não quero...

– Sasuke-sama faz questão. Vamos Sakura-san, não precisa se preocupar com nada. –a morena quis dizer que a rosada não teria de pagar por nada.

– Ainda assim... –começou relutante.

– Ei Sakura, dá pra ser menos anormal? Toda mulher ama fazer compras, ainda mais quando é tudo por conta do bofe. –disse Ino aparecendo atrás da amiga. – Vai mocinha, pode levá-la nem que seja na marra. –brincou.

Dando-se por vencida, Sakura acompanhou a morena até um carro que as esperava na entrada do prédio.

– Sasuke já retornou? –perguntou como quem não queria nada.

– Sim, chegou essa madrugada.

O resto do caminho até um dos shoppings da cidade foi silencioso. Chegando lá visitaram várias lojas, mas Sakura ficava meio acanhada, não era de seu feitio sair gastando por aí.

Algo, ou melhor, alguém lhe chamara a atenção: um homem alto e ruivo, com vestes casuais parecia estar seguindo-as. Ignorou o fato, pensando ser apenas impressão.

Depois de mais uma loja, a Haruno pareceu finalmente encontrar o modelo certo. Quando saiu do provador, os olhos perolados de Hinata brilharam com surpresa e admiração e ela pôs-se á bater palminhas aprovando o longo vestido de cetim no modelo tomara que caia preto, com uma camada de um tecido mais leve que ofuscava a peça, tornando-a mais elegante.

– Acho que temos um vencedor. –anunciou a rosada.

– Com certeza, caiu perfeitamente em você. –elogiou.

Ela retirou o vestido e enquanto Hinata passava pelo caixa, ela avistou novamente o mesmo homem ruivo. Percebeu que ele tentou disfarçar, mas não se conteve e por mais que fosse loucura saiu atrás dele.

– Ei você! –gritou.

O homem apenas olhou para trás e aí sim apertou o passo, porém Sakura fez a mesma coisa. Na segunda vez que ele virou-se para constatar que estava sendo perseguido pela garota, trombou com um rapaz e no tempo em que esteve pedindo perdão, a Haruno o alcançou.

Encarou-o sem dizer nada, mas ainda assim buscando esclarecimentos. Hinata veio logo atrás:

– Sakura-san o que houve? Jugo-kun? –indagou observando o ruivo.

– Você conhece esse homem?

– Esse é Jugo, segurança de Sasuke-sama. –respondeu ingênua.

– É... Isso mesmo. Estou á serviço de Sasuke. –disse cabisbaixo.

– Tem me seguido então... –começou tentando adivinhar a causa exata de toda aquela vigília.

– Para que pudesse protegê-la de qualquer ameaça que surgisse. –completou. – Perdoe-me pelo incômodo, mas eu prometi á Sasuke que ficaria de olho em você. –disse sem jeito e Sakura simpatizou com o sujeito.

– Estava apenas cumprindo sua tarefa não? Perdoe á mim Jugo, eu... É que você me assustou. –justificou compreensiva.

Depois de tudo esclarecido, entraram novamente no carro e dessa vez foram á um salão de beleza onde receberam todos os tipos de mimos como massagens, tratamentos de pele, além de serem produzidas por profissionais.

– Você trabalha na Uchiha's?

– Sim, sou secretária de Sasuke desde que comecei meu estágio.

– E como ele é... Sabe, como pessoa? –demonstrou interesse.

– Nossa relação sempre foi estritamente profissional, mas pelo que tive a oportunidade de conhecer... Ele sempre demonstra uma postura bem séria, porém no fundo tem um bom coração.

A Haruno permaneceu em silêncio processando todas as informações do dia: a 1° é que Sasuke tinha colocado um segurança para protegê-la, portanto deveria saber mesmo que corria algum risco. E a 2° era a dúvida de que ele podia mesmo ser alguém de bom coração.

– Desculpe não é da minha conta, mas parece bem disposta á conhecer outros aspectos de Sasuke-sama. Sinto por não poder lhe ser muito útil, mas se quer mesmo conhecê-lo de verdade questione Naruto, ele estará no jantar de hoje, os dois são melhores amigos.

Mais dois fatos do dia: Hinata parecia sentir algo por esse tal de Naruto pela forma como seus olhos brilharam quando pronunciou o nome dele e que já estava se sentindo perseguida novamente! Será que estava tão na cara que sentia algo pelo Uchiha?

Estavam prontas e magníficas. Hinata com um longo vestido lilás e seus longos cabelos lisos presos e adornados por enfeites prateados. Já Sakura estava com o vestido preto e os cabelos lindamente soltos e ondulados, ambas maquiadas á altura de suas belezas.

Depois de atender á um telefonema, a morena conduziu Sakura até o carro novamente e só pararam diante do luxuoso restaurante onde aconteceria o jantar daquela noite.

A porta foi aberta do seu lado e a Haruno pensou que era mais um dos manobristas, porém foi grande sua surpresa quando deu de cara com Sasuke em sua postura firme, fino terno azul marinho e sorriso de canto nos lábios. Ao seu lado, um belo loiro de olhos azuis a olhava com um sorriso de orelha á orelha como se já tivesse ouvido muito á respeito dela e aguardava apenas que o amigo os apresentasse:

– Essa é Sakura, esse é meu amigo e sócio Uzumaki Naruto.

– Finalmente nos conhecemos hein Sakura-chan. –sorriu carismático.

– Prazer Naruto. –cumprimentou-o de volta com um pequeno sorriso.

– Hina-chan mais uma vez efetuando as missões com extrema perfeição! Olha só como a Sakura-chan está linda, ops! Corrigindo: não só ela, olhe pra você! –elogiou pegando a mão da morena e girando-a como numa dança. Hinata ficou vermelha como um tomate e ficou meio zonza com aquela simples rodada.

Adentraram o local que Sakura julgou como sendo o cenário de uma daquelas grandes produções de cinema, sentaram-se numa mesa um tanto reservada, porém não menos privilegiada que as demais.

– Sentiu minha falta? –perguntou discretamente perto de seu ouvido.

– Acho que nem tanto quanto você. –a garota rebateu no mesmo tom.

Logo mais dois casais chegaram e como o previsto, Sasuke apresentou Sakura como sua mais nova namorada.

Hinata sentou-se ao seu lado e parecia tão entediada quanto ela, enquanto os demais falavam sobre negócios. A morena não tirava os olhos do loiro e suspirava á medida que o fazia ficando levemente corada. Foi aí que mais um moreno entrou no local procurando-os com o olhar:

– Finalmente Itachi! –exclamou Naruto.

– Desculpem o atraso, esse trânsito... –meio sem jeito cumprimentou todos educadamente.

A conversa continuou da mesma forma e Sakura bufava, não sabia como alguém podia se interessar por aquele universo de empresários. Ocupava-se então, a observar o local e quando voltava seus olhos muitas vezes dava de cara com o filho mais velho da família Uchiha lhe encarando.

Depois de um tempo que pareceu ser muito, os dois casais se despediram e Naruto pôde comentar com Sasuke:

– Você acha que deu certo? –indagou o loiro.

_ Esse contrato já está feito. –respondeu confiante.

Os músicos começaram á tocar uma sinfonia envolvente, não sabia de qual gênero se tratava. Naruto logo tomou iniciativa:

– Hina-chan, me concede essa dança?

– E-eu... Não... –antes que pudesse se justificar o loiro a arrastava para o centro da pista onde poucos casais dançavam.

Viu uma mão estendida em sua direção e notou que se tratava de Itachi. Instintivamente ela a segurou e só aí que o moreno virou-se para o irmão lhe questionando com um sorrisinho sem graça:

– Perdoe-me otouto, mas me concede uma dança com Sakura-san?

Sasuke olhou bem para os dois como se avaliasse suas reais intenções e disse com um tom controlado até de mais:

– Tudo bem.

Surpresa, mal notou que já estava de pé e Itachi já mantinha uma mão em sua cintura e outra segurando uma das suas.

– Não grite quando eu pisar no seu pé. –comentou para descontrair, a verdade é que ele a deixava um pouco insegura.

– Se pisar é porque eu não estou a conduzindo direito. Á propósito, como um bom cavalheiro faço questão de elogiar sua beleza habitual, mas que hoje está ainda mais inebriante. –disse olhando no fundo de seus olhos verdes, o que fez com que se sentisse envergonhada.

– A-arigatô.

Ao fim da música, na nota final o moreno girou-a bruscamente e ela pensou que ia cair, mas o Uchiha segurou em suas costas firmemente, inclinado sobre ela, rostos próximos diante da finalização perfeita.

Voltou a sua postura normal e soltou o ar que havia prendido diante do susto. Itachi lhe tomou a mão e beijou-a.

Incapaz de demonstrar qualquer reação e com o coração á mil voltou a mesa onde Sasuke estava com o olhar baixo como se estivesse contando até dez. Ele nem permitiu que ela se sentasse, ergueu-se dizendo sério:

– Acho que já é hora de irmos, espero que tenha se despedido de Itachi. –notou uma ponta de sarcasmo ali.

Ainda sem pronunciar uma única palavra, seguiu-o até um carro preto onde o motorista lhes aguardava.


	16. Verdade

Naruto e Hinata saíram do restaurante descontraídos, porém ele percebeu uma expressão de lamento no rosto da morena como se houvesse se lembrado de algo:

– O que foi Hina-chan?

– Sasuke-sama e Sakura-san foram embora com o motorista.

– Não faz mal, eu te levo pra casa então.

– N-não precisa N-Naruto-kun, eu pego um táxi.

– Imagina que eu ia deixar uma garota como você ir embora de táxi. De jeito nenhum mocinha, vamos logo. –disse encerrando o assunto.

Naruto seguiu o endereço indicado pela morena e ficou um tanto chocado quando parou diante de um luxuoso condomínio de mansões.

– A-arigatô Naruto-kun.

– Não tem de que Hina-chan... –disse um pouco sem graça ainda então mais uma vez foi pego de surpresa: Hinata lhe deu um beijo no rosto e antes que pudesse encará-la, saiu do carro e afastou-se em passos rápidos deixando um loiro confuso para trás.

Estavam de volta ao loft. Sasuke permanecera mudo durante todo o percurso e não seria ela quem puxaria conversa com o moreno.

– Lindo. Realmente muito lindo você se exibindo com o meu nee-san. –começou. – Não pense que não estou percebendo as coisas Sakura. Esse é meu último aviso e se eu fosse você o seguiria: pare de dar conversa á Itachi.

– Estávamos apenas dançando. –falou inocentemente mais para provocá-lo mesmo, devia estar louca para mexer com ele.

– Não quero saber de você dançando nada á não ser a nossa própria dança. –aproximou-se dela cauteloso como um leão pronto á atacar sua presa.

– Nossa dança? Acho que não a conheço. –recuou até a parede.

– Ah... Conhece sim. –afirmou convicto em seu ouvido, mordendo sua orelha, retirando o paletó de seu terno.

Sakura estava realmente disposta á jogar da mesma forma que o Uchiha. Puxou-o pela gravata afrouxando-a e unindo seus lábios com gosto. Sasuke não sabia o que havia dado na rosada, mas seja lá o que havia de fato acontecido, estava gostando dessa atitude mais firme por parte dela.

Ainda sem se separar caminharam até o quarto esbarrando em alguns móveis durante o caminho. Enquanto ele distribuía beijos e mordidinhas por seu pescoço, a Haruno desabotoava sua camisa social até tirá-la por completo.

Então ele a girou deixando-a de costas para si e desceu o zíper do vestido negro que usava. A peça foi ao chão, desabotoou também o bustiê da mesma cor e deslizou por suas pernas a última peça que restava á garota. Em seguida, passou a vez á ela que desceu as mãos por seu abdômen definido parando no cós da calça e agachando-se para que ele passasse as pernas pela mesma.

Daí empurrou sobre a cama e sentou-se sobre ele distribuindo beijos em sua face e carícias no corpo masculino. Ela foi descendo até chegar à peça íntima do Uchiha que ela retirou lentamente, ficou incerta sobre o que faria á seguir. O moreno a olhava com expectativa e curiosidade então ela tocou delicadamente seu rosto e tapou os olhos negros dele:

– Não abra os olhos, por favor. –pediu envergonhada. Sasuke não rebateu, mas pôde ver um mínimo sorriso se formar em seus finos lábios.

Devagar, tocou aquele ponto vulnerável do Uchiha e sentiu-o estremecer com seu toque. Continuou movimentando sua pequena mão ao redor dele e quando notou que estava pronto, curvou-se e pôs-se a saboreá-lo com a língua, mesmo inexperiente nesse tipo de coisa, logo o introduziu em sua boca. Com os movimentos de vai e vem os gemidos roucos do moreno não tardaram em escapar de seus lábios.

Então de repente ela parou. Sasuke soltou um som em reprovação e quando abriu os olhos novamente viu-a sentar-se sobre si impulsionando seu próprio corpo á frente. Com as mãos em seus quadris ajudava-a a intensificar ainda mais seus movimentos.

Já ofegante e suada, a rosada deixou-se deitar sobre ele quando ambos atingiram seu clímax. Seus olhos pesavam, o carinho em seus cabelos e o cheiro de Sasuke ali tão próximo de si só contribuíram para que caísse no sono sem nem se dar conta disso.

Sentou-se na cama se espreguiçando, ao seu lado dois orbes negros lhe encaravam:

– Ohayou Sasuke.

Ele apenas levantou-se enrolado em um dos lençóis e pegou seu braço arrastando-a para o banheiro onde tomaram um banho cercado de carícias provocantes.

Depois de secos e vestidos, Sakura decidiu:

– O café da manhã é por minha conta.

– Humpf, duvido que saiba acender um fogão.

– Ei! Para sua informação eu sempre cozinhei lá em casa, minha mãe ensinou de acordo. –defendeu-se.

A rosada escolheu preparar panquecas. Sasuke as provou com expressão neutra.

– E então? –exigiu uma opinião.

– Dá pra digerir. –respondeu com tom de brincadeira.

– Seu chato. –deu um tapinha em seu ombro. – Sasuke. –chamou. – Por que você deixou um segurança encarregado por minha segurança enquanto esteve fora? –perguntou o mais gentil que pôde.

– Depois do que aconteceu... Não quero que outra pessoa morra por minha causa. –sua voz tinha pesar.

– Acredita mesmo que essa foi a causa da morte de Konan? –perguntou como se já não soubesse daquilo, além de que a morte dela ainda devia ser uma constante lembrança ruim na vida do Uchiha.

– Konan não tinha inimigos, ninguém que á quisesse mal. Minha lista de amigos não é tão grande, mas a de desafetos é ainda maior.

– E você por acaso tem algum suspeito? –questionou inocentemente.

– Sim e tenho quem averigue isso pra mim. Agora chega de falar dessas coisas agora Sakura. –encerrou o assunto puxando-a para si.

Sasuke e Sakura passaram o restante do fim de semana juntos. A rosada sentia-se bem, pois o moreno estava sendo carinhoso ultimamente, além de estar mais aberto em suas conversas.

Porém como tudo que é bom dura pouco, na segunda lá estava ela na mesma rotina corrida de sempre. Naquela noite voltou do campus com Ino, pois o Uchiha não pôde vir buscá-la.

Quando entraram no apartamento, um ruivo lhes aguardava:

– G-Gaara? –Sakura indagou sem graça lembrando do que havia acontecido da última vez em que se encontraram.

– Sakura, quanto tempo não?

– Ele tem novidades sobre o caso de Konan. –Ino informou sorrindo.

– É? E então o que temos? –falou a rosada.

– Coisas mais interessantes do que eu esperava. –ele apontou para a mesa onde estavam dispostos vários papéis e fotos.

– Isso são... –a loira começou.

– São as provas. Parece que essa modelo não era tão inocente quanto imaginávamos.

– O que quer dizer Gaara-kun? –a Haruno indagou ansiosa.

– Registros de cartões de crédito e dados em hotéis mostram os períodos que ela passava fora.

– E o que tem demais nisso? Modelos viajam bastante. –Ino indagou.

– Sim, porém ela não fazia essas viagens sozinha. Nos cartões, jantares á dois, nos registros de hotéis cadastros só no nome dela, mas adivinhem só quem se hospedava no mesmo local e nas mesmas datas?

– Quem?

– Uchiha Madara.

– Mais que cretino!

– Ha! Eu sabia que aquela lá não prestava, colocava chifres no Sasuke com o homem que ele mais odeia nessa vida! –disse Ino rindo, por mais que a situação não fosse nada engraçada... Irônica talvez.

– Espere aí porquinha, talvez ele a chantageava. –tentou encontrar um argumento.

– Na verdade, encontramos cartas, bilhetes escritos pela própria Konan no apartamento dela e neles ela mostra muito sentimento por ele. –o ruivo interveio estendendo um papel para Sakura:

_**Querido Madara,**_

_**É com muita tristeza que lhe digo isso, mas acabou. Não quero mais nada contigo. Esse seu plano já foi longe demais. Só aceitei ter algo com seu sobrinho Sasuke porque VOCÊ me pediu, mas está obcecado com essa ideia e para mim se tornou insuportável.**_

_**Não sinto nada por aquele panaca do Uchiha, entretanto não quero enganá-lo mais nem que você o machuque...**_

_**A verdade é que tenho outra pessoa, Nagato fez-me sentir feliz e viva como há muito tempo não o era...**_

_**Por isso mesmo e para o bem de todos, sairei da vida de Sasuke e da sua, então seguirei meu caminho...**_

_**Em memória de todas as coisas que passamos juntos, desejo-lhe somente coisas boas e que, por favor, esqueça essa história e deixe Sasuke em paz.**_

_**Um último beijo...**_

_**Konan**_

Sakura mal pôde acreditar no que havia acabado de ler, era como uma confissão de Konan por tudo que havia feito. E se aquilo era de fato verdade, Sasuke era mais vítima nessa história do que qualquer outro.


	17. Pratos Limpos

Depois da descoberta e de muito conversar, Sakura havia decidido que depois da faculdade, levaria Sasuke até Gaara e que colocaria tudo em pratos limpos, já que o Uchiha estava sendo enganado por todo esse tempo.

No dia seguinte, concentrava-se ao máximo para realizar suas tarefas no consultório, embora estivesse difícil. E então na volta, já apressada porque estava um pouco atrasada, saiu da estação e quando estava á três quadras do prédio que dividia com Ino sentiu que estava sendo observada. Virou-se para trás no mesmo instante, mas não avistou ninguém. Pensou que era só paranoia de sua cabeça mesmo e continuou á caminhar.

Ouviu o cantar dos pneus derrapando e um carro escuro parar ao seu lado brutalmente. Nem teve tempo de fugir do homem encapuzado que saltou do carro e lhe agarrou colocando um pano sobre sua boca: "Clorofórmio" –pensou.

Para seu azar, a rua estava deserta e ainda assim seria difícil alguém ter visto alguma coisa, pois ela logo foi puxada para dentro do veículo. Tentou rebater-se á todo custo, mas a ação da substância foi mais rápida.

Como de costume, Sasuke foi até o campus buscar Sakura. Esperou... Esperou... E nada da garota aparecer. Foi aí que uma ruiva de voz estridente e mais algumas pessoas pararam perto dele:

– Uchiha Sasuke? –perguntou a garota da voz irritante.

Ele nem se deu o trabalho de responder.

– Por acaso está aqui procurando a Sakura? –disse o nome com certo deboche e então o Uchiha se mostrou interessado. – Perdeu a viagem, ela nem ao menos apareceu por aqui. Mas se quiser companhia para hoje... –nem deixou-a terminar de falar, deu a volta no carro e tomou o lugar de motorista.

Quando o porteiro discou o apartamento de Ino dizendo que Uchiha Sasuke estava lá, ficou intrigada, mas ainda sim permitiu que ele subisse.

– Onde está a Sakura? –foi direto ao ponto.

– Ué, vocês estavam tão unidos ultimamente. Pensei que ela tivesse ido á faculdade com você, então descobri que não estava lá e pensei que vocês dois estavam curtindo por aí... Mas ao que posso perceber eu estava errada. –a loira estava confusa e preocupada.

– A minha esperança era que ela estivesse aqui. –praguejou mentalmente, devia ter deixado Jugo de olho nela por mais tempo. –Droga, então ele finalmente agiu. –lamentou.

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente acostumando-se com a luz da lâmpada simples que havia pendurada sobre si, sentia um gosto ruim na boca.

Ao seu redor parecia não haver nada, parecia porque ela não conseguia enxergar. Cordas grossas prendiam seus braços acima da cabeça, os nós estavam firmemente apertados.

Seu coração saltou do peito quando ouviu o barulho de uma porta, pesada por sinal, sendo aberta e fechada em seguida. Passos de pelo menos quatro pessoas foram ouvidos. Viu também quando eles pararam diante de si, mas um em especial lhe chamou a atenção:

– Você devia ter seguido meu conselho.

– Seu monstro! –choramingou.

– Não sou tão diferente do seu namoradinho ao que me parece.

– Ele não chega nem á seus pés Madara. –rebateu.

– Tem razão, eu sempre estive um passo á frente dele.

– E agora? O que vai fazer comigo?

– Você está sabendo demais agora... Temos apenas que discutir os métodos para por um fim nisso. –falou com um sorriso sádico enquanto segurava o rosto da garota apavorada entre uma das mãos.

Então Sakura pensou em tudo. Tsunade e sua primeira oportunidade de emprego, a amizade de Ino, o amor de seus pais, os momentos com Sasuke, seu irmãozinho... E pela primeira vez, teve medo de juntar-se á ele.

Ino telefonou para Gaara informando sobre o sumiço de Sakura. Ele se dispôs á ir até lá com reforços. Sasuke também chamou Shikamaru, Jugo e mais alguns homens, porém grande foi seu espanto quando Naruto também apareceu por lá:

– O que está fazendo aqui dobe?

– Eu estava com Jugo quando ligou para ele, acha mesmo que eu ia te deixar sozinho numa hora dessas? –sorriu e Sasuke sabia que o loiro estava certo, sempre estivera ao seu lado em todos os momentos.

– Afinal de contas, o que aconteceu com a Sakura?! –Ino indagou confusa.

O moreno ia responder algo quando o mesmo ruivo que havia visto beijando Sakura um dia entrou no apartamento acompanhado de policiais:

– Você... –começou o Uchiha.

– Sabaku no Gaara, soldado e investigador da polícia. – Parece que já tem reforços reunidos Uchiha. –observou.

– Sim, estamos atrás de...

– Madara. Agora só precisamos localizá-lo. –cortou-o mais uma vez.

– Não será preciso. –Shikamaru interveio. – Ele nem mesmo se deu o trabalho de se livrar do telefone celular. –mostrou o notebook com um mapa e uma luz piscante que indicava exatamente a localidade do mais velho.

– Humpf, baka. –Sasuke disse.

– Certo, podemos ir homens. –Gaara tomou á frente e os policiais o seguiram juntamente com o Nara.

– Espere aí, eu e o teme também iremos! –Naruto exclamou sem querer ficar para trás.

– Ei! Não pensem que ficarei para trás enquanto minha melhor amiga foi sequestrada por um louco!

– Ino fique. –pediu o ruivo.

– Sabaku no Gaara nem tente me deter! –enfrentou com um olhar psicopata.

Todos então saíram e se equiparam de acordo com coletes á prova de balas. Com exceção de Ino, todos estavam armados. Naruto e Sasuke faziam aulas de artilharia desde a adolescência.

Seguindo as coordenadas, pararam diante de um galpão abandonado, á sua volta podia-se ver vários homens equipados. A sorte é que podiam contar com a escuridão da noite, mas não havia muita escolha na hora de se refugiar.

Resolveram então se dividir em grupos e eliminar primeiramente os homens que guardavam o local. Um por um, foram derrubados sem o menor ruído, apenas com ataques furtivos. Em seguida arrastaram os corpos inconscientes até uma área mais isolada. Constataram que havia duas portas, mas a dos fundos estava trancada por dentro.

– Um pequeno grupo entra pelo telhado e ao sinal o restante entra pela frente. –Shikamaru propôs.

– Não é meio imprudente? –perguntou Naruto um tanto amedrontado.

– Ás vezes a melhor defesa é uma ofensiva. –esclareceu. – Ino fique aqui. –o ruivo disse á garota que fechou a cara.

Então o próprio Nara, Sasuke e mais outro subiram no telhado da construção com a ajuda dos demais.

Lá dentro, Madara e seus capangas olharam desconfiados para o teto com os ruídos que ouviram. O mais velho deu sinal para que ficassem atentos e reunissem todo o pessoal enquanto cortava a parte da corda que prendia Sakura á cima e segurava-a perto de si tapando-lhe a boca.

Por rádio, Gaara contou:

– Um... Dois... TRÊS! –dois soldados arrombaram a porta enquanto os outros entraram se refugiando por trás dos resistentes pilares de madeira que sustentavam o local, ou ainda, dos caixotes ou tambores que havia no local. Os outros três também arrancaram uma parte das telhas e saltaram lá dentro buscando cobertura também.

O que veio á seguir foi um verdadeiro tiroteio. Shikamaru acertou um dos meliantes no ombro esquerdo, porém quando deu por si havia sido acertado no abdômen. Gaara tomou á frente e com o auxilio de seus soldados, conseguiu tirar o Naara da linha de frente, por sorte como estava com o colete, a bala não devia ter causado dano grave.

Algo semelhante aconteceu com Naruto. Ele havia conseguido acertar um inimigo e de repente sentiu alguém cair sobre si, o derrubando no chão, era Ino:

– Não era pra estar lá fora?! –gritou em meio ao barulho.

– Ainda bem que não estou, á propósito de nada por salvar sua vida! –ela gritou de volta e o rapaz logo voltou a se esconder atrás de um tambor com a loira encolhida atrás de si.

Muitos homens estavam caídos, tanto aliados, mas principalmente inimigos, como estavam em vantagem, Sasuke gritou á Gaara:

– Vou atrás de Madara, ele deve estar com Sakura. Deem-me cobertura. –o ruivo tentou rebater, mas quando viu o Uchiha já estava á frente e cabia á ele protegê-lo.

Correu evitando ao máximo os oponentes. Quando chegou do lado oposto, a porta dos fundos estava arreganhada. Seguiu por ela em meio à rala pastagem e viu mais a frente o tio arrastando a garota de cabelos rosa.

– Madara! –gritou quando havia pouco mais de três metros de distância entre eles.

O mais velho parou segurando uma arma na cabeça da garota que chorava.

– Acho que está na hora de botarmos tudo isso em pratos limpos, não acha? –indagou o caçula furioso.


	18. Revelações

Madara deu um sorrisinho sarcástico:

– Colocar o que em pratos limpos? –fez-se de inocente.

– Seus crimes. Para começar, um jatinho de última geração não cai assim do nada. –começou.

– Está me acusando da morte de Fugaku?

– Acusando não, estou afirmando. Foi necessário muito tempo para reunir todas as provas de que você havia mandado alguém sabotar o avião de meu pai.

– Fugaku sempre foi uma pedra no meu sapato, aliás, desde nossa infância. Mas aí eu me livro daquele rato e me aparecem os dois filhotinhos. –incitou enquanto Sasuke apertou os dentes e as mãos entorno da arma que segurava.

– Então você colocou a Konan na minha vida não foi?

– Konan... Foi uma boa vadia, mas depois ela se rebelou. –disse fazendo pouco caso.

– Então a matou também para que parecesse um suicídio.

– O que posso fazer se não a fazia feliz? –indagou irônico.

– Eu realmente a amei, mas era pura farsa não? Você estava por trás disso o tempo todo, infelizmente quando descobri era tarde demais. –lamentou-se com desgosto.

Sakura ficou confusa, quer dizer que Sasuke já sabia que Konan o traia com Madara o tempo todo?

– É triste descobrir a verdade não?

– Triste é descobrir que o monstro que acabou com a minha vida esteve tão próximo durante todo esse tempo.

– E por que só agora, mesmo sabendo de tudo você resolveu me enfrentar?

– Porque eu ainda precisava de mais, já que até pouco tempo não tinha como provar tudo.

– Por isso... –começou surpreso.

– Sim, a Sakura. –confirmou olhando fixamente para a garota. – No começo desconfiei mesmo dela, porém:

– _**Sasuke, lhe chamei aqui porque tenho informações importantes sobre o caso de Konan. –Shikamaru começou.**_

– _**Alguma prova contra Sakura?**_

– _**Não, na verdade essa garota é totalmente inocente.**_

_** – Então o que é?**_

– _**Só peço que tenha calma e não tome nenhuma atitude por impulso.**_

– _**Diga logo!**_

_**O detetive apenas apontou vários papéis e fotos ao Uchiha.**_

– _**Mas o que?! –exclamou não acreditando nas imagens das que via, nas quais Konan e Madara apareciam juntos, abraçados e em algumas até se beijando.**_

_**Nos documentos, liam-se cartas de amor dedicadas á Madara.**_

– _**Encontrei os documentos num cofre escondido em uma das coberturas de Konan, as fotos são de circuitos internos de hotéis e restaurantes.**_

– _**Eles tinham um caso...**_

– _**Uma testemunha confirma o fato de que ela estava sendo ameaçada por Madara. Nagato era apaixonado por Konan, ela abandonaria você e seu tio para ficar com ele.**_

_**Chocado, o Uchiha mal acreditava. Com o passar do tempo, recuperou boa parte de seu autocontrole e decidiu manter apenas as coisas boas que vivera com Konan e se esforçaria para não ter ressentimento algum por ela, afinal já estava morta. Ao invés disso seu único alvo seria o tio e o faria pagar por todos esses anos de ilusão.**_

– Konan e seu coração derretido. A função dela era simples: se casar com você e eu me encarregaria do resto, entretanto ela encontrou outro alguém, não tive outra saída. –o mais velho se justificou sereno.

– Então eu sabia que viria atrás da próxima garota com quem eu me relacionasse, tentaria convertê-la á seus fins ou simplesmente se livraria dela e colocaria mais uma que fosse da sua laia no lugar.

– Estou de fato admirado. Sabia de tudo isso, até mesmo que essa bela garota correria o risco que está correndo agora?

– Sim. Ela já estava em minha vida antes da descoberta, então... Eu a usei como isca.

A Haruno ficou incrédula com o que ouviu.

– Está escutando Sakura? Ele nunca se importou com você. –disse no ouvido dela.

– Se não me importasse já teria puxado o gatilho. –falou olhando nos olhos dela como se quisesse dizer algo mais e que tinha de confiar nele.

Magoada e farta de tudo aquilo, decidiu tomar uma medida de desespero: pisou com tudo no é de Madara e meteu-lhe uma cotovelada na altura do estômago, o que fez com que perdesse o equilíbrio e que sua arma caísse no chão, então saiu correndo e Sasuke puxou-a para trás de si.

– Certo. Agora finalmente tem a vantagem que precisava querido sobrinho. –disse desistindo de pegar a arma, pois o Uchiha lhe apontava a sua firmemente.

– Bem que você merecia...

– Vamos lá Sasuke! Eu matei seu tão amado otou-san. Vacile mais uma vez e quem acabará morto será você. Atire e prove que está no sangue, que é igualzinho á mim.

Diante á provocação, Sasuke suou frio e quando ia puxar o gatilho, Naruto apareceu por trás dele segurando seu braço de forma que o tiro saiu para o alto.

– Teme! Não faça isso, você não é igual á ele.

Quando reparou bem, viu que Gaara algemava Madara e Ino apoiava Sakura em seus braços.

Depois o moreno ainda acompanhou-os até a delegacia, mas sua cabeça estava na garota de cabelos rosa e o duro olhar que ela lhe lançara antes de Ino a tirar dali.

– Sei que deve ter sido uma experiência bem traumática, mas vejo que não é só isso que está lhe afligindo. O que houve além disso Cherry? –indagou a loira que a conhecia melhor do que ninguém.

– Ele sabia Ino. Sabia que Madara era culpado e que um dia minha vida seria ameaçada por ele e mesmo assim... Permitiu que isso acontecesse.

– Sabia de tudo, até de Konan?

A outra acenou chorando, por um instante chegara á pensar que o moreno se preocupava com ela.

No dia seguinte, todos e mais algumas testemunhas foram convocados á prestar depoimentos contra Madara.

Ao fim, Sasuke não perdeu a oportunidade de falar com a rosada do lado de fora da delegacia:

– Sakura. –chamou. – Acho que preciso esclarecer algumas coisas não?

– Não Sasuke. Não me deve esclarecimento algum. –disse séria. – Meu trabalho como isca já terminou, não devo mais nada á você.

– O que eu fiz foi imprudente e muito errado... Não devia tê-la feito passar por isso, mas eu precisava. Só assim poderia me ver livre de Madara como agora.

– E se ele tivesse me acertado, se o reforço tivesse chegado tarde de mais? Não faria a mínima diferença.

– Claro que faria. Eu... Jamais iria me perdoar se algo tivesse acontecido, mas eu tive que arriscar.

– Aí é que está o problema. Achava-se tão meu dono que se deu o direito de arriscar a minha vida.

– Sakura... Onegai. –pediu. – Agora estamos livres, podemos finalmente ficar juntos sem ameaças, sem obstáculos.

– Que bom que reconhece nossa liberdade. Posso seguir minha vida em paz e bem longe de você. –virou-se para ele mais uma vez.

– Espere, eu... Eu te amo. –disse segurando seu pulso.

Ela virou-se para ele e com um triste sorriso nos lábios desabafou:

– Se fosse á algum tempo atrás eu adoraria ouvir essas palavras de você Sasuke, mas agora... Elas não fazem o mínimo sentido para mim. Por favor, estou lhe pedindo pela última vez, me deixe em paz. Espero mesmo que encontre alguém que lhe faça bem, que lhe compreenda, mas essa não sou eu... Adeus Sasuke. –girou indo para o lado da amiga e partindo finalmente.

Já em seu apartamento:

– Acho que precisa ficar sozinha não é? Qualquer coisa me chame. –Ino disse baixo entendendo o momento da amiga.

– Arigatô porquinha.

E de fato era de solidão e sossego que Sakura precisava. Sentia uma dor aguda no peito, mas não era como as dores que estudava na faculdade e que muitas vezes significavam ataques cardíacos.

Era algo mais profundo e que só confirmava aquilo que tentou desacreditar e esconder durante todo esse tempo: estava apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke.


	19. Decepção

Sasuke foi trabalhar, mas não estava servindo de muita coisa, ele não conseguia realizar as tarefas com eficiência. Hinata mesmo lhe devolvera alguns documentos que ele havia errado. Porém, Naruto estava lá com o amigo para o que fosse preciso:

– Ei teme, tá na fossa mesmo hein?

– Não enche Naruto. –rebateu sério.

– Qual é Sasuke! Você mesmo dizia que não sentia nada pela Sakura-chan e agora fica aí todo deprimido.

– Mas eu estava errado Naruto! Você sempre teve razão, está satisfeito agora?! –gritou alterado.

– Tudo bem... Não vamos mais tocar nesse assunto.

O moreno pareceu relaxar um pouco.

– Sabe algo que me surpreendeu muito? Naquela noite do jantar... Levei Hina-chan até em casa e que casa! Jamais imaginei que alguém que trabalha como secretária viveria numa mansão daquelas.

– Você é mesmo muito lerdo dobe. Hyuga Hinata não te lembra de nada? Hyuga: a maior editora de livros do Japão. –esclareceu impaciente.

– Ela é parenta dos fundadores é? –indagou juntando o fato á pessoa.

– Hinata é filha do dono e herdeira direta da Hyuga's.

– Então... Por que alguém assim trabalharia numa Usina como secretária? –estava confuso.

– E eu vou saber? Pergunte á ela ora! –resmungou azedo.

– Nossa você não está mesmo para conversas hoje hein? Tudo isso por causa da Sakura-chan? Sabe teme, eu sempre te admirei por correr atrás do que queria e não parar até conseguir. Mas agora, olha só pra você... Aí parado enquanto o amor da sua vida está em algum lugar sozinha... Está perdendo o meu respeito. –disse em tom de repreensão e então saiu da sala deixando um Uchiha muito pensativo para trás.

O dobe tinha razão, ele fez tantas coisas, usou até de táticas sujas para ter a atenção de Sakura e agora que os problemas haviam enfim se resolvido, simplesmente se daria por vencido? Não assim tão facilmente, essa era uma lição que havia aprendido com o pai e que não deixaria para trás nesse momento...

Tsunade havia lhe oferecido o tempo necessário para que a Haruno se recuperasse dos acontecimentos recentes, porém esta só aceitou um único dia de licença.

Ela mal conseguia se alimentar sem despejar tudo para fora novamente, certamente o susto havia afetado seu estômago. As lágrimas haviam desaparecido de seu rosto, mas a imagem de Sasuke não lhe saia da mente e seus sentimentos também não deixariam seu coração tão facilmente.

Tentava distrair-se lendo um livro quando a campainha tocou. Abriu a porta dando de cara com um Uchiha:

– Sakura-san.

– I-Itachi. Entre, por favor. –convidou-o meio perdida.

– Eu soube de tudo que aconteceu. Quando eu imaginaria que meu tio seria capaz de atos como esses? Dá até ódio por tê-lo aceitado debaixo do mesmo teto de minha família tantas vezes.

– Pois é realmente Madara é um homem detestável.

– Desculpe estar lhe lembrando dessas coisas. Imagino o quanto deve estar assustada, você não tinha nada á ver com essa história toda e acabou pagando o preço. –mostrou-se prestativo segurando uma de suas mãos.

– Foi de fato uma experiência que não desejo á ninguém... Mas, estou me sentindo melhor. Nada como o tempo não?

– Com certeza muitas vezes ele é o melhor cicatrizante.

Viu o moreno mudar de lugar e sentar-se ao seu lado no sofá:

– Algo me diz que você já superou o sequestro, o que lhe aflige é outro problema. –disse olhando intensamente em seus olhos e ela teve a sensação de que estava tendo seus pensamentos lidos.

A rosada nada respondeu, apenas deu um sorrisinho sem graça como resposta.

– Foi o Sasuke não foi? Olha não o leve á mal... Ele pode ser meio egoísta ás vezes, mas é uma boa pessoa. –um tanto constrangida, Sakura desviou de seu olhar, porém ele tocou levemente seu queixo fazendo com que erguesse novamente seus olhos. – Talvez o pior erro dele tenha sido sempre ignorar os momentos e as pessoas que realmente importam... E não dar valor ás preciosidades que tem por perto. –seu rosto foi se aproximando e quando se deu conta, estavam unidos aos seus.

Sakura não sentiu o mesmo calor do que com Sasuke, mas foi reconfortante, terno e carinhoso.

Então Ino entrou no apartamento acompanhada:

– Sakura, voltei e olha só quem eu encontrei lá... –não terminou de dizer quando viu um casal se beijando em seu sofá e os olhos do moreno ao seu lado queimarem em fúria.

– Itachi! –rosnou e o irmão mais velho separou-se da garota assustado.

– Nee-san? –surpreso.

A Haruno não conseguiu dizer nada, sua boca estava seca e as palavras sumiram de sua mente. E nem teria como reagir, pois no próximo instante Sasuke já avançava no irmão dando um murro em seu rosto.

– EI PAREM COM ISSO! –a loira gritou correndo até eles.

Sakura tentou segurar o caçula, mas ele a empurrou e fez com que caísse no chão. A amiga alcançou primeiramente Itachi e o segurou, quando o outro atacaria novamente Sakura se colocou dessa vez na sua frente e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos:

– Onegai Sasuke... Pare com isso! –disse com todas as forças que tinha.

Os olhos ônix lhe olharam culpados então retirou as mãos dela de seu rosto e caminhou até a porta transtornado, virou-se novamente e disse:

– Justo você que sempre presou tanto a família nee-san... –falou desapontado saindo do local.

– Está tudo bem Uchiha? –Ino perguntou á Itachi.

– Não muito, Sasuke sempre teve uma ótima esquerda. –comentou mais para descontrair.

Sakura nem deu muita atenção, se antes estava inquieta agora estava aflita. Correu ao quarto, pegou uma bolsa e correu até a entrada:

– Sakura aonde você vai? – Ino questionou.

– Cuide do Itachi Ino. –recomendou antes de bater a porta.

A loira olhou para o moreno, ambos perplexos com o aparecimento de Sasuke ali e a reação da rosada.

Ino caminhou até a geladeira e improvisou uma compressa, colocando-a levemente abaixo de seu olho direito:

– É melhor colocar um gelo antes que seu rostinho perfeito fique marcado. –deu-lhe uma piscadela.

Ao final do expediente na sede da Usina, Naruto se preparava para sair de sua casa quando viu Hinata arrumando suas coisas sobre a mesa para ir embora também.

– Hina-chan. –disse para que ela notasse sua presença.

– N-Naruto-kun. –cumprimentou corada desviando o olhar.

– Você sabe onde o teme, digo onde o Sasuke foi?

– N-não. Sasuke-sama saiu apressado mais cedo sem avisar ou dar satisfações e não entrou em contato até agora.

– Ah. –não contente, resolveu continuar puxando assunto e desvendar a questão que tanto lhe estava atormentando. – Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa Hina-chan?

– P-pode. –sentiu o coração saltar dentro do peito.

– Você é herdeira da Hyuga's não?

– S-sim. –pela expressão dela, o loiro notou que havia algo nesse assunto que não agradava a morena.

– Sei que isso não me convém e, por favor, me desculpe pela inconveniência, mas por que alguém com uma posse dessas trabalharia como secretária aqui?

– Meu otou-san sempre quis que eu seguisse seus passos como uma grande editora, mas... Cobrava muito de mim e eu não fui capaz de atingir as expectativas dele, então investiu na minha irmã caçula e viu que ela sim, tinha a capacidade de substitui-lo algum dia. Enfim, eu segui meu caminho... Comecei á trabalhar aqui quando era estagiária, gostei e não quis mais sair. –contou cabisbaixa, provavelmente aquele empasse com seu pai lhe deixava mal.

– Sinto muito Hina-chan. Eu segui os passos do meu pai, porém nem sempre isso é o melhor. Está mesmo certa em fazer suas próprias escolhas. –apoiou-a tocando seu ombro levemente.

Hinata pensou então em abrir o jogo, em dizer que não era apenas aquele o motivo que a fez continuar trabalhando ali e sim o sentimento, a paixão que sentia por aquele simpático loirinho sorridente que fisgara seu coração desde o primeiro instante, do primeiro olhar.

Entretanto quando ela ia abrir a boca foi interrompida por uma voz feminina:

– Naruto, Hinata-san. –chamou-os ofegante.

– Sakura-chan o que houve? –o garoto voltou sua atenção á rosada.

– Onde está o Sasuke? –foi direta ao ponto.

– Nós não sabemos onde ele se meteu também. Mas por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Ele viu algo que não precisava e saiu arrasado do meu apartamento. Estou preocupada. –parecia mesmo nervosa, seus olhos estavam marejados.

– Olha Sakura-chan, não fique assim está bem? Eu vou procurar o teme. –Naruto se comprometeu afinal se tratava de seu melhor amigo.

– Naruto-kun tem razão. Aceita um café ou uma água com açúcar? –Hinata ofereceu gentilmente.

O loiro saiu do prédio deixando as duas moças sozinhas no prédio, não sabia exatamente por onde começar á procurar.

Estava no estacionamento quando recebeu um telefonema:

– Naruto.

– Shikamaru? –questionou surpreso com a ligação.

– Não consegui falar com Sasuke... Tenho uma informação urgente.

– O que foi?

– Madara fugiu da prisão.

Naruto não sabia como reagir, algo lhe dizia que tinha de encontrar o amigo e quanto mais rápido isso acontecesse, melhor seria.


	20. Culpa

O loiro estava desistindo. Já havia procurado por todos os lugares possíveis: em casa o Uchiha não aparecera, ligou se fazendo de desentendido para Mikoto e por lá ele também não estava. Nos outros imóveis, também nada!

Foi com muito pesar que comunicou á Sakura no dia seguinte pelo telefone:

– Nada Sakura-chan. Não consegui encontrá-lo. Ninguém parece nem ter visto o Sasuke. –o loiro informou escondendo o fato de que Madara estava á solta, não queria piorar ainda mais o estado da garota.

– Certo. Obrigada por me avisar Naruto, qualquer notícia entre em contato, por favor.

A rosada mesmo preocupada voltou ao trabalho para não deixar Tsunade na mão. Porém ainda continuava sentindo um mal estar.

Logo que o consultório havia fechado Sakura, que não havia comido nada desde cedo notou que estava ficando mais tonta e então, quando deu por si não tinha forças nem para manter os olhos abertos e deixou seu corpo cair...

Tsunade a encontrou inconsciente no chão e correu á ela:

– Sakura! Sakura! –estava preocupada, podia não demonstrar, mas gostava mesmo da Haruno.

Quando a rosada abriu os olhos estava deitada sobre o sofá da recepção com a loira ao seu lado segurando sua mão:

– O que aconteceu? –perguntou com a voz fraca, um tanto perdida ainda.

– Você desmaiou. O que estava sentindo?

– Uma tontura e estômago embrulhado. –só então notou que haviam tirado seu sangue pela marca em seu braço.

– Eu tomei a iniciativa de tirar uma amostra. Seja lá o que for amanhã mesmo saberemos. –a mulher respondeu a sua pergunta muda.

– Não precisava Tsunade-sama, deve ser apenas um mal estar passageiro. –falou sentando-se e tentando se levantar.

– Provavelmente já perdeu o metrô. Vamos, eu te levo até sua casa.

– N-não há necessidade.

– Sakura! Você sabe que não está em condições de discutir, quanto mais ir embora sozinha. –repreendeu-a com tom maternal.

E assim foi, a médica deixou-a na porta de seu apartamento acompanhando-a até no elevador, caso ela passasse mal de novo.

No dia seguinte, estava um pouco melhor. E quando foi ao trabalho mais uma vez, Tsunade lhe chamou séria:

– Estou com o resultado do seu exame.

– E então?

– Você por acaso tem namorado Sakura?

– N-não... –respondeu sem graça estranhando a pergunta e se lembrando de Sasuke.

– Talvez essa não seja então a notícia mais esperada, mas... Você está grávida. –falou um tanto desapontada.

Sua mente ficou em branco. Sabia que isso podia acontecer, até se lembrava de ter usado preservativos com Sasuke, mas em algumas ocasiões o momento era mais forte e eles acabaram se esquecendo.

– Tem certeza disso? –fez a pergunta mais idiota que poderia ter feito.

– Não quero revelar minha idade, mas creio que o meu tempo de profissão é o mesmo que você está nesse mundo e com isso, creio que não erraria um diagnóstico como esse.

Sakura estava incrédula e por mais que não fosse nada planejado, não podia deixar de se sentir feliz, ser mãe sempre foi um de seus planos, pena que o pai de seu filho estava sumido e ela não fazia a mínima ideia sobre sua localidade.

Apoiada por Tsunade, decidiu que viajaria até Suna para matar a saudade dos pais e prepará-los para a novidade.

– Kami! Eu serei titia é isso mesmo? –Ino gritou quando soube.

– É... Sim! –abraçou-a animada, entretanto não conseguia se sentir completamente feliz e realizada.

– Está tomando a decisão certa Cherry, em breve aquela mocinha lá ou o amigo do Sasuke vão te telefonar e dizer o seu paradeiro, talvez ele mesmo apareça na sua frente quando você menos esperar. - argumentava a loira.

Enquanto isso, um moreno estava transtornado em um quarto de hotel vagabundo. Não conseguia aceitar o fato de que seu próprio irmão, que sempre se mostrou tão amigo e apoiava tanto o fato de que o caçula encontrasse alguém, havia feito algo daquela espécie. Os olhares nada discretos ele já tinha percebido, assim como a dança naquela noite e agora a gota d'água: um beijo, bem ali na sala do apartamento dela!

Por outro lado, Sakura também havia pisado na bola. Estava toda ofendida e magoada, mas ele sentia que na verdade o motivo maior era por já ter algo entre ela e Itachi. E enquanto ele estava se sentindo culpado, era traído mais uma vez. Porém a revolta, a raiva que sentira ao flagrá-los fora bem maior do que a que sentiu quando descobriu a traição de Konan.

Atormentado e desinquieto, o Uchiha entregou a chave na portaria e pegou o carro no estacionamento, passando á dirigir sem rumo algum.

Estava no meio de uma estrada deserta quando notou algo estranho no carro, era como se o veícul0 não obedecesse a seus comandos. Pisou no freio, mas ao contrário do que aconteceria, o carro pareceu acelerar ainda mais. Então virou o volante para estacionar no acostamento, porém havia perdido o controle do carro.

Só nesse momento percebeu que vinha um caminhão em sua direção, afinal havia adentrado a pista contrária. Tentou mais uma vez desviar ou parar, mas já era tarde demais quando ocorreu o impacto.

O carro negro do Uchiha girou pela rodovia parando á uma boa distância do segundo veículo. A frente irreconhecível, em destroços, e dentro dele, preso nas ferragens, o moreno inconsciente enquanto um rubro filete de sangue escorria da altura de sua cabeça e percorria seu belo rosto.

A seguradora havia finalmente passado á Naruto a última localidade do carro de Sasuke antes do sinal desaparecer do nada. O loiro estranhou que o amigo tivesse se hospedado num hotel tão miserável quanto aquele. Chegando ao lugar, descobrira que o Uchiha já tinha saído de lá. De volta á estaca zero, atendeu á uma ligação e tremeu com o que a voz do outro lado da linha lhe dizia:

– O senhor é Uzumaki Naruto? –a voz feminina falou profissionalmente.

– Sim, sou eu mesmo.

– E conhece Uchiha Sasuke?

– Sim, ele é meu amigo. Por quê?

– É do Hospital Chyo Obaa-sama. O senhor Uchiha sofreu um acidente de carro e está internado na UTI.

O loiro apenas deixou o aparelho escapar de suas mãos, pois seus dedos tremiam.

Sakura estava no aeroporto. Sentada numa poltrona esperando apenas o seu voo para Suna ser chamado. Olhava para a entrada do saguão, pois ainda tinha esperanças de que certo moreno apareceria ali e lhe diria que estava tudo bem e que nada nem ninguém mais ficariam em seu caminho.

Mas isso não aconteceu. A voz eletrônica soou e ela ergueu-se caminhando ao portão dois, foi aí que ouviu seu nome:

– Sakura! Sakura! –olhou para trás dando de cara com a amiga loira.

– Ino? O que foi, nós já nos despedimos esqueceu? –questionou estranhando o tom e as expressões dela, até porque Ino nunca se referia á ela pelo nome.

– Você não pode embarcar nesse avião! –disse urgente.

– Por quê? –ansiosa.

– Aquele amigo do Sasuke ligou, ele sabe onde está.

– E então? –pressionou-a.

– Você não quer sentar primeiro? No seu estado...

– Diga logo Ino, por kami! –falou nervosa, podiam até ser os hormônios da gravidez, mas era mais pelo comportamento da outra.

– Está bem! Sasuke sofreu um acidente de carro e está internado na UTI de um hospital. –contou de uma vez.

Naquele instante a terra pareceu sumir debaixo de seus pés e ela tinha a sensação de estar flutuando no espaço, onde a gravidade é zero. Suas pernas moles como gelatina, não foram o bastante para sustentar seu corpo e ela teve que se apoiar na amiga.

A loira sentou-a em algum lugar, a rosada estava mais pálida do que nunca e tremia da cabeça aos pés. Entretanto a rosada parecia não querer ficar parada ali:

– Não Ino! Sasuke precisa de mim!

– Sakura! –chamou a atenção séria como a Haruno jamais havia visto. – Eu sei que sua intenção é boa, mas primeiro olhe só pra você! Precisa se acalmar pelo bem de Sasuke, pelo seu e principalmente pelo do bebê.

Sakura aquietou-se um pouco, mas aqueles maus sentimentos ainda lhe rondavam a mente e o que mais predominava era culpa: será que Sasuke havia sido imprudente pela situação em que flagrara ela e o próprio irmão?

Só quando percebeu que a amiga recuperava as forças, Ino permitiu e conduziu-a até o hospital onde o moreno estava.

Chegando lá, Sakura encontrou Hinata na recepção. A morena foi doce e tentou confortá-la, mas disse que não sabia nada sobre o caso do Uchiha ainda.

Num corredor encontrou Naruto, parecia outra pessoa e por mais que estivesse forte dava para perceber a vermelhidão em seus olhos azuis.

– Naruto! O que houve?!

– Sakura-chan. Eu não sei exatamente... Disseram que Sasuke invadiu a pista oposta e o motorista do caminhão não teve como evitar. Mas Sasuke não é disso Sakura-chan, ele não seria imprudente assim. –a muralha do loiro desmoronou e ele começou a chorar novamente ao mesmo tempo em que a rosada o fez, se sentindo ainda pior depois das palavras de Naruto.


	21. Despertar

Ino e Hinata estavam sentadas na recepção, Sakura e Naruto permaneciam de pé quando o médico responsável veio até eles:

– Como está o Sasuke doutor? –perguntou Naruto assim que o viu.

– Devido a pancada, o senhor Uchiha está em coma.

– Kami! –o loiro exclamou.

– Porém nosso problema maior é outro. O tipo sanguíneo de Sasuke está em falta aqui no hospital e ele precisa de uma transfusão urgente. Estamos aplicando soro, entretanto vai demorar até que a quantidade de sangue se regenere sozinha. Já solicitamos bolsas de sangue, mas não há nada que podemos fazer até lá á não ser torcer para que o organismo dele resista.

– Mas deve haver algo mais para salvar o teme! –Naruto gritou desesperado.

– Um de nós pode ser compatível, eu me ofereço á fazer o exame, tenho certeza que Naruto e as meninas também não vão se importar. –a Haruno sugeriu.

– É difícil encontrar alguém com o sangue do tipo dele, mas se tivermos sorte quem sabe... Geralmente parentes tendem a ser compatíveis.

– Parentes? –Sakura indagou e instantaneamente correu até Ino: – Preciso que encontre Itachi o mais rápido possível porquinha, mas primeiro precisamos de uma amostra do seu sangue.

A loira mesmo sem perguntar o porquê sabia que era algo importante e cumpriu as palavras da amiga.

Todos os conhecidos já haviam realizado o exame, mas nenhum era compatível com o tipo O negativo de Sasuke.

Na entrada do hospital um aglomerado de repórteres teimava em querer saber o estado de saúde de um dos homens mais poderosos do país. A televisão que havia na recepção também não transmitia nada que não se referisse ao acidente com o empresário. E aquilo era uma tortura ainda maior para Sakura que, além do peso na consciência lhe atormentando, ainda era obrigada a ver a face de Sasuke e os comentários dos apresentadores na TV.

Depois de um breve tempo que pareceu ser interminável, a rosada avistou a amiga loira entrar juntamente com um moreno aturdido. Itachi estava pálido e parecia desnorteado. Antes de qualquer coisa, ele foi conduzido por uma enfermeira até a sala onde realizariam o exame para saber se ele era compatível.

Quando saiu de lá, soltou um suspiro fundo e aliviado e proferiu á todos os presentes:

– Sou compatível com Sasuke.

Instantaneamente o clima naquela sala de espera se amenizou.

– Sakura. –o moreno sentou-se ao seu lado sério. – Quero lhe pedir perdão por aquele dia, eu agi como um imbecil mesmo sabendo que você e meu nii-san se gostavam. Estou com o peso de um elefante nas minhas costas.

– Eu também não me sinto diferente. Não se preocupe com isso, o que importa agora é que Sasuke melhore. –proferiu essas palavras, confiante de que finalmente seu amado iria melhorar.

– Claro... Ele sempre superou os desafios. Nos jogos, brincadeiras... Tudo. Eu ganhava dele por ser mais velho e então me surpreendia que, enquanto todos dormiam Sasuke continuava praticando até que me derrotasse. –o moreno deu um mínimo sorriso com aquelas recordações. – Tenho saudades daquele tempo. Nós sempre estávamos juntos nos aventurando, protegendo... –com aquelas palavras e expressões, Sakura pôde ver o real arrependimento e o grande amor que Itachi tinha pelo irmão.

O médico informou com satisfação que a transfusão havia sido um sucesso, mas ainda era cedo para saber quando o Uchiha enfim despertaria. Ele também os autorizou á vê-lo através do vidro que cercava o quarto de Sasuke. E grande foi a comoção de Naruto ao ver seu melhor amigo ali, deitado numa cama e ligado á alguns aparelhos que monitoravam seus batimentos e o ajudava a respirar.

Sakura não se sentia diferente, afinal era o homem que a conquistara aos poucos e descobrira recentemente que era o amor de sua vida, que jazia ali naquele leito de hospital. Não sabia se era pela emoção, seu estado ou os dois juntos, quando sentiu uma forte tontura novamente e só não foi ao chão porque Naruto e Itachi estavam ali á seu lado.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, Ino e Hinata a olhavam preocupadas. Sentando-se com cuidado, notou que as duas não eram as únicas ali, Naruto estava sentado num canto em silêncio.

Foi quando a mulher de cabelos negros adentrou o quarto. Nem parecia a mesma figura deslumbrante que conhecera naquela noite na fazenda. Mikoto tinha o nariz e olhos vermelhos, mas apesar de tudo tinha um sorriso consolador nos lábios.

– Itachi me disse que você havia passado mal... Está se sentindo melhor querida? –disse melosa sentando-se na beirada da cama e acariciando seu rosto.

– Não se preocupe, isso é apenas o mal estar da gravidez. –Ino disse mais atrás.

Nesse momento, os olhos de Mikoto se arregalaram para Sakura ao mesmo tempo em que todos ali o fizeram esperando uma confirmação da rosada.

– Ino! Sempre fala mais do que deve. Essa não é a melhor hora nem circunstância para isso... Mas sim, descobri recentemente que terei um filho de Sasuke. –contou sem graça e apenas sentiu os braços de Mikoto rodearem-na.

– Eu sabia, sabia que você era a mulher certa... Meu primeiro neto! –a mulher chorava emocionada e por um instante, a angústia de ter visto seu filho internado ficou um pouco mais leve.

Não conseguiu discernir nada em reposta, apenas retribuir o terno sorriso da morena, para em seguida receber as felicitações de Hinata e Naruto:

– Cara, nem acredito que o teme vai ser papai! Espere aí, isso faz de mim o que? Um tio? –falou animado e confuso.

– Um dos tios, porque um desse posto já é meu. –Ino interveio.

Um mês se passou e apesar do Uchiha respirar sem a ajuda dos aparelhos, nada indicava quanto tempo mais ficaria em coma.

As visitas estavam liberadas por um determinado período de tempo e naquela ocasião, era a vez de Mikoto passar os poucos minutos que podia ao lado do filho.

– Olá meu anjo. –cumprimentou-o dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça mesmo sabendo que não ia obter resposta.

Sentou-se na cadeira que havia ao lado da cama e continuou a pronunciar no seu tom sereno e agradável:

– Dizem que mesmo quando estão inconscientes como você, são capazes de ouvir as outras pessoas... Verdade ou não, quero que saiba que não importa quanto tempo passe, será sempre meu menininho e eu jamais vou desistir de você. –as lágrimas cristalinas rolaram sua face.

Passou o restante do tempo em silêncio, até que uma enfermeira bateu á porta informando que o horário de visitas havia acabado. A mãe então deu mais um beijo em sua cabeça e sussurrou para ele:

– Ashiteru...

Virou as costas e foi saindo por mais que sua vontade era ficar ali o período necessário.

– O-okaa-san... –ouviu o fio de voz e voltou-se imediatamente.

Seus orbes negros se iluminaram ao ver Sasuke ali com os olhos semiabertos observando vagamente, tudo ao seu redor como se estivesse retornando á si mesmo depois de uma longa viagem.

– Sasuke... Sasuke meu anjo.

– Okaa-san. –chamou-a novamente.

Ninguém conseguiria conter o sorriso que tomou conta da face da matriarca Uchiha. Só depois ela pareceu despertar e tomou a decisão de avisar ao médico responsável pelo caso de Sasuke.

Ele examinou-o e ficou satisfeito com o resultado: o Uchiha estava recuperado e por mais que parecesse ironia, depois de um mês inteiro ainda necessitava de descanso, sua cabeça ainda precisava se readaptar.

Apenas no dia seguinte, as visitas foram liberadas. Como Mikoto havia "despachado" Sakura dali no dia anterior para que cuidasse de sua saúde e Naruto e Itachi se revezavam na Usina, a única pessoa ali além da mãe era o baka e melhor amigo de Sasuke.

Quando cruzou a porta, o loiro não se conteve e praticamente agarrou o moreno aos berros:

– Teme finalmente! Achei que eu teria de vir aqui e te dar um beijo que nem na história da Bela Adormecida! –estava de fato muito, muito contente.

Só se separou quando notou que Sasuke não estava conseguindo respirar:

– Hehe, desculpe teme.

– Naruto. –disse observando-o dos pés á cabeça. – Foi um mês?

– Na verdade um mês e alguns dias. Mas fique tranquilo, você não perdeu nada por aqui teme.

– E...

– Sakura? –palpitou.

– Sim.

– Bem, ela... Estava cansada então sua mãe mandou-a pra casa, mas ela esteve aqui o tempo todo. –Sasuke conhecia o loiro e sabia que ele estava lhe escondendo algo, apenas torceu mentalmente para que não fosse nada relacionado à Haruno e Itachi.

Naruto fez o máximo que pôde para descontrair e animar o moreno.

– Que droga, já está na hora do meu turno na Usina. –reclamou fazendo uma careta. – É sério teme, senti muito sua falta. –ele voltou-se ao amigo fazendo um beicinho segurando ao máximo as lágrimas que inundavam seus olhos azuis.

– Eu também Naruto –Sasuke começou. – Eu também teria sentido muito a minha falta se fosse você, agora pode sair da depressão, seu amigo está de volta. –rebateu rindo e o loiro que estava emocionado pensando que sua declaração seria respondida á altura, fechou a cara na hora e saiu todo mal humorado.


	22. Duas Faces do Amor

No dia seguinte, a mãe fazia mais uma visita e conversava animada com o filho:

– Que bom que já está em um quarto comum filho, logo poderá voltar pra casa.

– Assim espero. Não aguento mais essa comida sem sal, até a falação do Naruto é mais tolerável do que esse silêncio nesse quarto branco.

– É mesmo... Naruto tem sido tão prestativo, você precisava ver a carinha de abatido que ele estava e ainda assim, todos os dias vinha aqui ficar contigo. Sakura também, por falar nela vocês deviam conversar, além de estar com saudades ela tem algo para te contar.

O filho caçula a direcionou um olhar interrogativo, porém mais nenhuma palavra saiu da boca da mãe que apesar de tudo indicava pelo seu olhar que se referia á uma boa notícia.

– Não posso me esquecer de citar o Itachi. Sabia que ele foi o único que pôde doar sangue á você quando seu tipo estava em falta? Se não fosse por isso, eu não quero nem pensar o que teria acontecido...

– Okaa-san... Você sabe se ele e Sakura têm alguma coisa?

– Alguma coisa? Os dois juntos? De onde tirou essa ideia Sasuke? Claro que não, eles estavam bem distanciados aqui no hospital e eu sentia uma pontinha de ressentimento no olhar de um para o outro...

Sasuke nada comentou, mas aquietou um pouco seus pensamentos ao pensar que a mãe poderia estar certa.

Mais tarde, outro moreno adentrou o local com uma expressão culpada no rosto, mas estava mais aliviado por dentro ao constatar com os próprios olhos que o irmão estava recuperado.

– Sasuke... –começou.

Porém o filho caçula nada respondeu, nem olhou diretamente ao mais velho.

– Que alívio, você me parece bem saudável. – ele sentou-se na cadeira próxima a cama. – Nii-san eu sei que está magoado comigo e com toda a razão, aliás, não teve um dia nesse último mês que eu não me odiasse pelo que fiz. Estava na sua cara o tempo todo que sentia algo pela Sakura e mesmo assim eu agi como um cafajeste. Tudo bem que ela é uma garota incrível e linda, mas nada justifica. Perdoe-me Sasuke, por favor. –o mais novo viu a sinceridade nos olhos do mais velho, o conhecia melhor do que ninguém e sabia que esta sendo verdadeiro.

– Mas vocês chegaram á ter algo... Digo, além daquele beijo? –questionou sem graça.

– Não Sasuke, foi só aquela vez e eu juro que jamais acontecerá de novo.

– Você está certo. Fiquei muito transtornado quando os vi juntos, eu gosto mesmo dela. Gosto como nunca gostei de nenhuma garota antes. E se diz que está arrependido, eu acredito em você. Até porque, eu não conseguiria ficar muito tempo afastado do meu nii-san. –nesse momento, os dois deram o típico meio sorriso Uchiha. – Nosso otou-san sempre foi muito ocupado e mal tinha tempo para nós, então você sim sempre foi meu herói, meu espelho. Aquele que me ensinou a andar de bicicleta e ficava ao meu lado o tempo todo quando eu tinha uma febre que fosse... Essas foram apenas algumas das coisas que você fez por mim. Arigatô nii-san. –o moreno concluiu e o mais velho sabia que aquela era a forma que o irmão tinha de dizer "eu te amo" á ele.

– Não precisa me agradecer, afinal você é e sempre será meu irmãozinho caçul meu dever zelar pelo seu bem. –então abraçou-o. Nenhum dos Uchihas se atreveria á derramar uma lágrima, era a sua principal característica, mas ambos estavam emocionados.

Enquanto isso, na Uchiha's:

– Hina-chan, será que pode vir aqui na minha sala, por favor? –Naruto pediu pelo telefone.

– C-claro. –era incrível como até pelo telefone a morena gaguejava.

Hinata entrou devagar como se tomasse o máximo de cuidado para não cair de cara no chão, era impressionante como o simples fato de estar perto do loiro já a deixava desengonçada.

– Sim Naruto-kun?

– Preciso que envie esses relatórios para mim, tudo bem? –repassou-lhe a tarefa ficando diante dela e lhe estendendo a pilha de pastas.

– Sem problemas. –sorriu tímida. – Soube que Sasuke-sama acordou.

– Pois é, o teme já voltou fazendo gracinha. Logo vai estar aqui nos azucrinando de novo.

– Espero que sim. –comentou virando as costas e refazendo o caminho para fora da sala.

– Hina-chan. –chamou-a. – Arigatô por continuar cuidando de tudo por aqui, sem você e o teme acho que esse lugar ia para o buraco!

– N-não tem de quê.

– É sério! Uma moça assim... Linda e jovem como você deve ter mais com o que gastar o seu tempo... Namorado, família... E mesmo assim, esteve aqui durante todo esse tempo de crise. –era impressão sua ou Naruto, aquele ser extrovertido estava um tanto sem graça?

– Oh não é bem assim. É meu dever como funcionária contribuir com o bom andamento da empresa. Quanto ao tempo... Meu otou-san nem está no país e eu não tenho namorado.

– Mas como não?! –Naruto se aproximou intrigado com aquilo.

– Na verdade, eu nunca namorei... Acho que sou estupidamente tímida demais para conseguir alguém. –desabafou mais baixo do que pretendia.

– Claro que não Hina! Olha só pra você: linda, inteligente, meiga e delicada... É a moça que minha mãe pede á kami-sama todos os dias para mim.

Parecia que Hinata ia desmaiar de tão vermelha que estava.

– Hina-chan? Hina-chan você está bem? –falou todo preocupado se acercando dela.

A morena tomou uma decisão: não ficaria mais parada esperando e mesmo que fosse rejeitada, se tivesse que abandonar a Uchiha's no dia seguinte o faria. Aproveitando-se da proximidade, jogou as pastas com os documentos no chão e passou os finos braços ao redor do pescoço de Naruto surpreendendo-o e arrancou-lhe um beijo. O loiro correspondeu de bom grado e quando se separaram, estava sem palavras.

– Eu te amo Naruto-kun. –Hinata saiu sem nem esperar a resposta, saindo correndo dali.

Mikoto não lhe avisara logo que o Uchiha despertou, para que ela tivesse tempo de descansar e cuidar da saúde de seu neto. Porém Sakura notou que, por mais que repousasse seu corpo, sua mente não encontraria sossego enquanto não revesse Sasuke.

A expectativa lhe dominava quando adentrou o quarto em que ele estava, mas não encontrou nada lá além de uma cama arrumada. Não havia nenhum indício de que um paciente esteva internado ali.

Começou então seu desespero. Será que o Uchiha estava tão zangado com ela que sairia de sua vida assim? As lágrimas ameaçavam escorrer quando sentiu alguém lhe cutucando as costas.

Virou-se dando de cara com Sasuke, ele vestia um traje casual, tinha um pequeno curativo no rosto e um buquê de rosas em mãos.

– Bu. –pronunciou e teve que se segurar para não cair quando a rosada saltou sobre ele.

Chorava agora de felicidade.

– Ei, calma. Está tudo bem agora. –pronunciou baixo dando seu pequeno sorriso Uchiha.

– Sasuke! –repetia como se não estivesse acreditando que ele estava ali na sua frente novamente, bem e mais lindo do que nunca.

– Vejo que sentiu muito a minha falta hein?

– Sasuke me perdoe, aquele dia... –foi cortada pelo indicador dele em seus lábios.

– Itachi já me explicou tudo. Eu só quero saber se sente por mim o mesmo que sinto por você.

– Sim Sasuke, eu te amo! –juntou seus lábios, saboreando-se com o beijo com o qual sonhava todas as noites desde o acidente.

– Eu queria ter como provar o quanto te amo. –o moreno sussurrou entre o beijo.

– Pois a prova da existência já está aqui entre nós. –sibilou de volta.

Sasuke interrogou-a com um olhar confuso e apenas observou quando a rosada separou-se dele ainda próxima e pousou uma das mãos sobre o baixo ventre com ternura em seus olhos verdes.

– Sakura... Você... –tentava formular a frase.

– Sim Sasuke, você vai ser pai! –anunciou sorrindo abertamente.

– Kami! –exclamou caindo de joelhos diante dela e tocando a barriga dela com ambas as mãos e a beijando através do tecido da roupa que usava agradeceu: – Arigatô Sakura, arigatô.


	23. Correndo Atrás

Três meses haviam se passado e a barriguinha de Sakura aparecia, mesmo que discretamente.

Chegaram à conclusão que seria melhor esperar até que a criança nascesse para enfim celebrarem o casamento oficial deles, embora já estivessem morando debaixo do mesmo teto.

Naquela tarde, o Uchiha havia deixado a Usina mesmo sem se importar com os afazeres de lá. Desde que Hinata tinha se demitido sem dar justificação cabível, as coisas andavam meio desorganizadas. Quando questionado, Naruto não soube alegar nada á esse respeito, porém Sasuke o conhecia e sabia que o loiro estava tão confuso e se sentia culpado pelo afastamento da Hyuga de lá.

O fato era que naquele dia, acompanharia Sakura até uma sessão de raio-x na qual teriam a possibilidade de descobrir o sexo do bebê.

– Vamos logo Sakura, não temos o dia todo! –bufava sem paciência no banco do motorista.

– Já estou indo! –gritou aparecendo logo em seguida, com uma daquelas batas típicas de mulheres grávidas na cor coral e uma calça bege.

Sentou-se ao seu lado colocando o cinto de segurança.

– Eu pensei que não tinha como, mas quem diria que nesse estado você ficaria ainda mais bela do que o normal. –disse todo galanteador.

– Hum... Com todos esses mimos e elogios vou querer ficar assim para sempre.

– Pra sempre é muito tempo. –comentou bem humorado. – Mas se daqui um ano quiser repetir a dose, posso providenciar.

– Nosso filho nem nasceu e já está pensando em dar á ele um irmãozinho? Vou precisar de umas férias depois desse.

A médica responsável era uma obstetra já conhecida por Sakura e recomendada por Tsunade, seu nome era Shizune.

– Vamos lá Sakura, é hora de descobrir se é um menininho ou uma menininha que está aí dentro. –disse simpática enquanto a rosada deitava-se na maca e ela preparava o equipamento. – Há alguma preferência casal?

– Não, seja qual for o sexo será muito amado por nós. –a rosada respondeu segurando a mão do Uchiha.

– Ótimo. –comentou a doutora.

Ela pressionou o aparelho sobre o gélido líquido em sua barriga e puderam observar na tela os traços que do bebê. Por mais que parecesse impossível para Sasuke separar cada membro, Shizune sorriu e anunciou com alegria:

– Parabéns papai e mamãe, terão um menino.

Sakura era só sorriso e o Uchiha também não estava diferente.

Ao decorrer do tempo, certo loiro não aguentou mais e decidiu que iria atrás daquela que dominou seus pensamentos e aos poucos havia tomado posse de seu coração.

Ainda lembrava o endereço da mansão que a levara certa noite e muitas vezes havia pensado em ir até lá, porém só teve coragem agora. Tocou o interfone e um senhor com uma camisa social e gravata escura veio até ele, provavelmente era o porteiro.

– Em que posso ajudar? –perguntou profissionalmente avaliando o loiro dos pés a cabeça.

– Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, sou um colega do último trabalho de Hinata, ela está?

– Hinata-sama não se encontra.

– E sabe quando ela voltará?

– Bem, não sei ao certo quanto tempo levará para que ela conclua seu curso.

– Curso?

– Sim, Hinata-sama foi para Nova York há duas semanas para estudar Literatura.

– Nova York... Arigatô ojichan. –saiu correndo deixando um velhinho confuso para trás.

Na mesma noite garantira sua passagem para lá e embarcaria na manhã seguinte. Ligou para o amigo avisando que não estaria na empresa no dia seguinte:

– Quem diria dobe, vai mesmo atrás dela? –o Uchiha sorria levemente do outro lado da linha.

– Não paro de pensar nela um só minuto. Isso é amor não é teme? –sua voz tinha um quê de preocupação.

– Isso entre muitos outros sintomas dos quais você ainda não se deu conta baka.

Depois de segundos do mais absoluto silêncio, Naruto abriu a boca novamente:

– Teme me deseje boa sorte. –cobrou emburrado.

– Nunca te vi tão inseguro assim. Está bem dobe... Boa sorte, humpf.

Entretanto, havia algo que Naruto tinha se esquecido e só lembrou no momento em que apertou os cintos dentro do avião: tinha medo de voar.

Seriam quase quinze horas em que os demais passageiros teriam que aguentar berros e as aeromoças trariam saquinhos para que o loiro colocasse para fora tudo que ainda restava em seu estômago. Então tiveram a sábia decisão de dá-lo um calmante um tanto forte e Naruto dormiu o restante da viagem como um anjinho.

Acordou com o piloto cutucando seu braço, o avião já vazio.

– Kami! Onde estou? Eu morri?

– Não. O senhor está dentro de um avião no aeroporto internacional de Nova York e é bom que saia daqui logo, ou então passará por mais uma viagem de quinze horas. –falou brincando, mas o pavor nos olhos azuis do loiro foi bem real.

Na mesma hora ele saiu correndo de lá e pegou suas bagagens do lado de fora,, percebendo que estava na pista.

Sua vontade era de beijar o solo abaixo de seus pés, mas não havia tempo. Tinha de encontrar sua amada e agora sim estava ainda mais convencido de seu amor, não aguentaria aquele torturante percurso aéreo se não tivesse mesmo apaixonado.

Encontrar a morena ali naquela cidade grande seria difícil se não tivesse seus contatos. Recorrera a Shikamaru que no primeiro momento resmungou por ter sido despertado no meio da madrugada e instantes depois lhe enviava o endereço exato da Hyuga, dizendo que havia sido seu trabalho mais fácil nos últimos oito meses.

Graças ao fuso horário ainda eram dez horas da manhã em NY, então foi apenas pegar um táxi e se encaminhar para o prédio. Chegou lá com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Pediu com muito custo em seu inglês todo atrapalhado para o porteiro que não avisasse sua presença, o homem carrancudo ficou relutante, mas então Naruto ofereceu algo que todas as linguagens compreendem, uma nota de cinquenta dólares foi o bastante para convencê-lo a contribuir com seu plano.

A Hyuga ajeitava a estante da sala quando a campainha tocou. Achou estranho, visto que o porteiro nem avisara nada. Olhou pelo olho mágico da porta, mas estava tudo escuro. Ficou em dúvida se abriria ou não, entretanto quando a pessoa insistiu, ela não se conteve e abriu a porta com tudo e mal acreditou no que viu:

– Hina-chan. –falou sorrindo e a morena achou que estava sonhando. – Sem querer ser inconveniente, mas não vai me convidar para entrar? –disse sem graça.

Ainda sem palavras, apenas deu espaço para que ele adentrasse seu apartamento.

– Pensei que você não quisesse seguir os passos de seu pai. –começou.

– E-eu não queria mesmo, mas achei que não custava tentar.

– E tem dado certo? Você conseguiu esquecer e superar tudo que viveu na sua estadia na Uchiha's? –perguntou acercando-se dela.

Sentindo-se cercada, Hinata não sabia o que dizer e se surpreendia com o poder que ele exercia sobre ela com um simples olhar.

– Responda Hina. –embora fosse uma cobrança, seu tom foi gentil.

– N-não.

– Sabe eu não entendo o porquê fez isso... Porque fugiu. De qualquer forma, não passei por uma viagem daquelas e acordei o Shikamaru no meio da noite á toa. Estou aqui para dizer que eu não tirei você da minha mente desde aquele beijo, que te amo e quero ficar com você Hinata. –respirou fundo.

Com o coração aos pulos e o queixo caído, Hinata mal acreditou ao ouvir aquilo. Estava mesmo sonhando e á qualquer hora despertaria em mais uma de suas manhãs cotidianas.

Mas não parecia um sonho, visto que os olhos esperançosos do loiro permaneciam sobre si:

– E então? Aquilo que você disse naquela ocasião era mesmo a verdade?

Hinata ficou em silêncio, baixou o olhar... Depois voltou-se para ele com os olhos marejados e tocou seu rosto confirmando a ideia de que aquilo era real: Naruto-kun estava mesmo ali na sua casa se declarando e questionando se seus sentimentos eram recíprocos!

– Sim Naruto-kun! Eu também te amo, talvez até mais do que o amava naquele dia e quero mesmo que fiques comigo.

Naruto mais uma vez deu um daqueles seus sorrisos perfeitos e abraçou-a apertado e ela também, como se garantissem um ao outro que não se separariam jamais.

Em seguida, voltou-se para seus delicados lábios e tomou-os com muito mais paixão do que da última vez, também foi com ardor que se entregaram um para o outro naquele mesmo dia...


	24. Dessa Vez, a Escolha Certa

– Por que não vem comigo? –questionava fazendo uma carinha de cão sem dono.

– Eu bem que queria Sakura, mas com Naruto e Hinata fora não tem como eu deixar a empresa sozinha. –justificava, queria mesmo acompanhar a futura esposa á essa viagem para Suna para que pudesse enfim conhecer a família dela, contudo não havia chances para isso.

– Ainda assim... –começou, entretanto foi parada por um casto beijo em seus lábios e um abraço, que com sua barriga de seis meses já estava ficando complicado.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, além disso, minha okaasan fez questão de ir com você. Basta subir no avião, pegar um ônibus e chegarão lá á salvo. Então depois de cinco dias vocês retornam. E eu tento sobreviver até lá. –foi dramático na última parte.

– Ok Uchiha, sem sarcasmo agora. Sei que conseguirá se virar muito bem sozinho naquela mansão, mas não apronte nada hein? –segurou em sua gravata como se fosse enforcá-lo.

– Tá aí um lado seu que eu não conhecia ainda. –disse sorrindo.

– É bom que fique na linha ou vai conhecê-lo ainda mais de perto. –entrou na brincadeira.

Dois dias depois, Sasuke se despedia das duas mulheres de sua vida na porta do saguão que as levaria até o avião:

– Sei que não preciso dizer, mas cuide de si e de nosso garoto está bem?

– Com as duas futuras vovós por perto? Não precisa dizer mesmo. Também quero que se cuide ouviu? –deixou sua preocupação transparecer.

– Não se preocupe, apenas aproveite a viagem. –recomendou dando-lhe um último beijo. – Boa viagem okaasan, represente bem nossa família. –abraçou a mãe.

– Claro filho. –disse ternamente com uma das mãos em seu rosto.

Foi quando a voz feminina anunciou nos alto-falantes mais uma vez que o voo delas partiria em poucos minutos e o Uchiha assistiu enquanto as duas embarcavam.

Após isso, foi direto para a Uchiha's onde estava tudo como sempre, uma monotonia habitual predominava e sem seu amigo dobe por lá tudo ficava ainda mais entediante. A última vez que conversara com o loiro havia sido por telefone. Alegre, ele anunciou que tinha se acertado com Hinata e que voltariam em breve para Tóquio, onde ele enfrentaria a "fera" Hyuga Hiashi.

Deu um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar-se do amigo e logo recordou de outra pessoa, esta nem um pouco agradável: seu tio Uchiha Madara. O homem que escapou da prisão e que provavelmente havia armado seu acidente de carro, depois de comprovado segundo perícia que um dispositivo tinha sido instalado no veículo fazendo que, quando ativado, o motorista perdesse o controle sobre o carro.

As grandes perguntas eram: onde aquele desgraçado estava escondido? E por que até agora não havia dado as caras nem para defender sua parte na Usina?

Despertou de seu devaneio quando uma das funcionárias bateu na porta educadamente perguntando se o chefe ia ficar até depois do expediente, visto que ele já estava encerrado.

Dirigiu até em casa e tomou um banho rápido. A empregada serviu o jantar e anunciou que iria embora para ir a formatura de seu filho mais velho em sua noite de folga. Quando terminou, ele próprio lavou seu prato, Sakura havia o corrigido dias atrás para que ele mesmo o fizesse ao invés de deixá-lo lá para que alguém limpasse para ele.

Ainda era cedo, mas não se importou. Deitou-se na cama, agora tão vazia sem a presença da rosada ali e esperou que o sono viesse.

Acordou no meio da noite com uma sensação estranha, como quando se tem um pesadelo, entretanto ele não se lembrava de ter tido algum. Levantou e caminhou até a cozinha para tomar um copo d'água, estava agitado, vai ver que era porque Sakura e sua mãe não haviam ligado ainda para avisar que tinham chegado.

Quando depositou o copo sobre a pia e virou-se para retornar ao quarto novamente, achou que estava tendo uma alucinação. Lá estava diante de si, o homem que havia recordado com desprezo ainda mais cedo:

– Querido sobrinho! –indagou com falsa simpatia.

– Madara. Como entrou aqui?

– Tenho meus meios. Imaginava uma recepção mais calorosa, esperei muito para que a oportunidade perfeita aparecesse e nós pudéssemos conversar á sós, sem ninguém para nos interromper.

– A única coisa que ninguém vai interromper aqui será o meu punho nessa sua cara de pau. –partiu para cima do mais velho, entretanto a pancada em sua cabeça chegou antes que pudesse alcançá-lo.

Abriu os olhos sentindo uma dor pulsar em sua cabeça. Em seguida, ouviu uma risada debochada. Tentou se mexer, mas as cordas que o seguravam na cadeira não permitiam.

– Vejo que o dorminhoco finalmente despertou. Muito feio aquele seu gesto de carinho, ainda bem que tenho como me defender sem ter que sujar minhas mãos. –só então reparou os homens mal encarados que estavam ao redor deles.

– Esses eu admito, conseguem ser tão retardados quanto você. –disse firme o Uchiha, que só viu quando um gordinho saiu entre eles e deu um murro em sua face.

Madara soltou uma gargalhada:

– Essa você mereceu Sasukinho. Mas por enquanto não façam nada á ele rapazes, desacordado ele não tem utilidade alguma.

– O que você quer afinal? –perguntou irritado sentindo o sangue escorrer por uma de suas narinas.

– Você é forte Sasuke, isso eu devo admitir. Pensei que aquele acidente seria o suficiente para derrubar você, mas ainda assim continua no meu caminho. Então tive que bolar um plano mais "pacífico"... Se bem que isso depende só de você.

– Do que está falando afinal? –estava irritado.

– Como eu disse não farei nada contigo até que contribua com meu plano. Transferirá para uma conta no exterior, o valor de todo seu patrimônio incluindo sua parte na Uchiha's.

– Ficou louco, aliás, sempre foi. E se eu não fizer?

– Ah você vai! Ainda mais com sua querida okaasan, mulher e filhinho que ainda nem nasceu correndo perigo.

– O que você?! Não me diga que...

– Essa não é minha equipe inteira. Nesse momento, outra parte dela está naquela minúscula cidade de Suna, só a espreita da casa da família Haruno, esperando um telefonema com qualquer ordem que eu der á eles.

– Como vou saber que não está blefando?

– Nunca fui de jogar pôquer, caro sobrinho. Mas já que duvida tanto da minha palavra, tenho como provar. –mostrou-lhe o celular, uma foto de Sakura e Mikoto encontrando um casal, provavelmente os pais da rosada. A segunda foto era de elas sentadas á sorrir num banco de uma pracinha simples e a terceira foi tirada da janela, um pouco á distância e podia-se ver um grupo de pessoas sentadas á uma mesa comendo. – Como eu disse, uma ordem e eles efetuam.

"Droga!" - pensou Sasuke ao constatar que todo patrimônio, tudo pelo qual seu pai lutou seria em vão... Entretanto, de nada adiantaria tudo aquilo se não tivesse as pessoas que amava por perto. Fugaku havia feito à escolha errada, escolheu o poder de se tornar um grande empresário ao invés de desfrutar e valorizar a família que tinha e sempre esteve ao seu lado. Orgulhava-se do pai que teve, mas nisso ele não se igualaria á ele.

– Está bem, eu faço a transferência. –respondeu por fim.

– Fez uma sábia decisão.

– Quero que tire esses seus cães mandados de perto delas agora mesmo. –exigiu.

– Passamos no banco, como a quantia é alta vai precisar falar com o gerente e então, assim que sairmos de lá eu ligo para eles na sua frente e no viva-voz se preferir.

Mesmo não confiando naquele homem, percebeu que não tinha outra saída se não aquela.

Ficou mais um tempo naquele cativeiro até que amanhecesse e pudessem enfim ir até o banco. Chegando lá, o gerente que era um conhecido estranhou a atitude do Uchiha e alertou-o, porém não teve como evitar diante da insistência e seriedade de Sasuke.

– Está feito. –Madara soube que dizia a verdade assim que uma mensagem se texto chegou para ele confirmando a operação em sua conta estrangeira. – Agora o combinado. –o mais novo cobrou.

– Claro. –discou o número enquanto se afastavam dali. – Olá estrupício.

– Chefe? –a voz grossa saiu do outro lado da linha.

– O senhor Uchiha Sasuke já cumpriu a parte dele no acordo. Sua tarefa foi abordada.

– Sim senhor.

– Mais um rato. –disse com nojo assim que desligou. – Não é do meu feitio abordar operações, mas minha ficha já está muito suja e para um desses cumprir minha vontade e ser pego pouco me custa, não posso me arriscar.

– E agora? –indagou o Uchiha vendo os capangas se acercarem dele.

– O senhor vem conosco ainda. Eu disse que livraria sua okaasan e esposa, mas não disse nada sobre você. –riu maldosamente enquanto o Uchiha era jogado dentro do carro negro.


	25. A Sentença Do Destino

– Sakura? –Mikoto perguntou adentrando no quarto da Haruno já á noite.

– Não consigo falar com Sasuke de maneira alguma, ele não atende nenhum telefone. –estava aflita.

– Com todo esse fuso-horário ele deve estar ocupado... Não se preocupe, deve estar tudo bem. –tentava acalmar a nora.

– Eu sei, mas... Minha cabeça sabe que está tudo bem, porém alguma coisa aqui - apontou para o próprio coração. – me diz que há algo errado.

– Um mau pressentimento?

– É... Algo assim. Deve ser bobeira minha, desde que Sasuke ficou em coma aquele tempo, tenho ficado ainda mais cautelosa e com um temor de passar por aquilo novamente.

– Todos nós sentimos o mesmo em relação á isso querida. Entretanto, não pode ficar assim, seus pais estão tão contentes com sua vinda... Não precisam vê-la assim. -a rosada acenou com a cabeça e confortou-se nos braços da morena num abraço sincero.

Sasuke se encontrava mais uma vez dentro do armazém abandonado onde havia sido mantido antes.

– Podíamos ter sido amigos se não tivesse puxado o baka do seu otousan. –começou Madara andando ao redor do Uchiha que não estava amarrado, mas sabia que se tentasse qualquer coisa contra o mau caráter do tio seria barrado por seus capangas. – Quando éramos jovens, sempre estávamos juntos como unha e carne. Daí, ele entrou no mundo dos negócios e me colocou junto. Já como sócios, ele conheceu Mikoto, na verdade eu já a conhecia e ela foi a primeira coisa que ele tomou de mim.

– Minha okaasan sempre foi muito inteligente e soube escolher o melhor entre os irmãos. –Sasuke disse com gosto.

– Humpf, não se engane quanto á isso sobrinho, tenho certeza que ainda se lembra das discussões e de Fugaku dizendo o quanto sua linda família era inútil á ele. Enfim, nii-san se casou e vocês vieram ao mundo. A concorrência estava ficando acirrada, como Fugaku era o majoritário, você e Itachi seriam os futuros donos da maior parte das ações.

– E então você traiu otousan e deu o primeiro golpe na Uchiha's. - o mais novo acrescentou.

– Vejo que dessa parte você foi inteirado. Foi isso mesmo e o que era unido se separou e nos tornamos rivais. –o mais velho sorriu com satisfação. – O que você talvez não saiba é que não foi aquela a única vez que tentei prejudicar Fugaku. Lembra-se afogamento de Itachi e do assalto em sua casa quando ainda eram pequenos? Pois é, tudo á meu mando.

– É pior do que eu imaginava. –Sasuke bufou saindo de seu autocontrole.

– Espero que agora entenda porque seu otousan vivia tão irritado. Ele me pagou na mesma moeda... Mas acho que temia tanto que se machucassem, que a saída que encontrou foi se afastar de sua família, se enterrando naquele escritório.

– Por que está me dizendo tudo isso agora?

– Não quero que morra pensando que foi desprezado por seu otousan, Fugaku só não foi bom o suficiente para me deter. –foi irônico.

Sasuke então não resistiu e derrubou Madara no chão com um golpe e colocou-se sobre ele dando socos em sua face, pôde descarregar sua raiva por pouco tempo, já que os homens lhe seguraram.

– Quanta revolta. –disse se recuperando enquanto limpava o rosto com um lenço. – Nada disso adiantará agora, até porque não nos veremos nunca mais. Foi um desprazer conhecê-lo fedelho.

– Ei chefe! –chamou um dos brutamontes. – E quanto á nossa parte do pagamento?

– Ah! Que esquecido eu sou, obrigado por lembrar-me. –disse gentilmente para em seguida jogar uma esfera pequena no centro deles, logo ela se abriu e um gás começou a sair dela.

Sasuke viu o sorriso de escárnio de Madara enquanto fechava a porta e a trancava por fora. Mais do que depressa, tapou a boca e o nariz com a camisa que usava e correu para encontrar um meio de sair dali ao mesmo tempo em que os outros caiam ao chão. Mais ao fundo, um deles quebrava uma parte da parede que era de madeira com uma marreta, quando caiu inconsciente assim como os outros. Aproveitando a deixa e agradecendo mentalmente pela chance, Sasuke saltou por lá tossindo, sentindo as pálpebras pesarem e tendo como última visão, o tio de costas para si subindo em um helicóptero e decolando dali.

Abriu os olhos assustado e percebeu que estava em sua cama, em seu quarto, na sua casa. Pensou então, que tudo não havia passado de um pesadelo.

Já era de manhã. Ergueu-se dali e na sala deu de cara com Naruto e Hinata que, ao notarem sua presença ali ficaram aliviados.

– Teme! –o loiro veio até si o erguendo do chão e abraçando apertado. – Você já passou muito tempo no hospital durante aquele coma, então o trouxemos para casa para que se recuperasse aqui.

– Hospital? –perguntou confuso saindo do abraço.

– Sim Sasuke-sama. Encontraram você caído diante de um armazém. Lá dentro vários homens estavam inconscientes e alguns até mesmo mortos por intoxicação.

– O que aconteceu teme?

– O Madara. Ele me pegou com aqueles capangas e fez com que eu transferisse toda a minha fortuna para uma conta dele no exterior. Ou isso, ou ele machucaria minha okaasan e a Sakura também. –contou ainda chocado. – Quando vi, ele já estava escapando e eu lutando para sair daquele lugar.

– Ah... Então temos uma notícia pra você teme. –começou sem graça.

Hinata lhe trouxe um jornal do dia que trazia na capa a seguinte manchete:

**UCHIHA MADARA É MORTO EM ACIDENTE DE HELICÓPTERO.**

O HELICÓPTERO NO QUAL ESTAVA O EMPRESÁRIO UCHIHA MADARA FOI ENCONTRADO ESSA MADRUGADA NO MEIO DE UMA FLORESTA DENSA NA AMÉRICA DO SUL. SEGUNDO INVESTIGADORES, A CAUSA FOI UMA FALHA MECÂNICA QUE FEZ COM QUE O AEROVEÍCULO CAÍSSE. ALÉM DE MADARA, O PILOTO TAMBÉM FALECEU NO ACIDENTE.

Esse foi um trecho que o Uchiha leu atento sem mal acreditar nisso. De um jeito ou de outro, Madara havia finalmente pagado pelo que fez e agora, ele próprio teria paz.

O que mais queria agora era reencontrar Sakura e Mikoto, mas não tinha o direito de estragar a viagem delas. Então se contentou em descansar e se recuperar, sabendo que agora tudo seria mais fácil.

Quando Sakura e Mikoto retornaram, elas estavam tão chocadas quanto ele com a notícia da morte de Madara. Sasuke contou sobre o que havia enfrentado, porém foi somente com Itachi e a mãe que disse o que o tio contou sobre o pai e que ele só havia se afastado porque estava farto das ameaças do irmão e que talvez assim ele parasse de tentar machucar sua família.

Ambos se emocionaram com a verdade e juntos perceberam que a família Uchiha ficaria ainda mais unida daqui pra frente.

Quase três meses depois, estavam todos na mais plena harmonia quando ouviu-se um grito na grande mansão Uchiha:

– SASUKE! –o moreno e sua mãe correram até o banheiro onde encontraram Sakura aflita.

– O que houve?

– A-a minha bolsa estourou. –anunciou nervosa, o prazo certo era daqui á uma semana, mas o bebê estava adiantado.

– Temos que levá-la ao hospital agora mesmo Sasuke. –Mikoto se desesperou ainda mais afetada pela chegada do primeiro neto.

Ainda em estado de choque, Sasuke carregou a rosada até o carro e seguiram até o hospital onde Shizune os aguardava com uma equipe preparada para realizar o parto.

O trabalho ali foi imediato, mal Sakura chegou já estava devidamente vestida e anestesiada para o grande momento. Levada até a sala numa maca iniciou-se o trabalho de parto.

Sasuke estava ao seu lado segurando sua mão e dizendo que lhe amava por baixo da máscara. Dele tirou forças para atender ao pedido de Shizune e empurrar para que seu filho enfim viesse ao mundo. Mas não foi só seu amor que lhe motivou: pai, mãe, Ino, e até pessoas que só vieram a fazer parte de sua vida posteriormente como Mikoto e Naruto. Lembrou-se imediatamente de seu irmão e que por ele tudo daria certo.

Continuou esforçando-se até que Shizune ergueu a frágil figura que chorava sem parar entre as mãos.

Não conteve também as lágrimas que vieram depois e quando olhou para Sasuke se surpreendeu ao ver que, seu futuro marido que quase nunca chorava estava tão emocionado quanto ela e não escondia as lágrimas que caiam de seus orbes negros.


	26. Até á Eternidade

Já no quarto, uma enfermeira levou a criança para que fosse amamentado pela primeira vez. Sakura tomou-o em seus braços com ternura e ofereceu seu seio.

– Nasceu saudável nosso menino. –a mais nova vovó dizia alegre.

A Haruno acenou concordando e avaliando bem os traços do filho, era difícil afirmar com quem ele se parecia mais, mas os poucos fios negros não negavam que ele havia puxado ao pai.

Depois de devidamente alimentado, Sakura disse gentilmente:

– Pode pegá-lo Mikoto, sei que está ansiosa por isso.

– E como estou! Mas acho que o segundo colo deve ser do papai aqui.

–Sasuke. –chamou sua atenção e o moreno mesmo sem jeito tomou o filho nos braços, no primeiro momento o bebê estranhou a movimentação, mas depois se aquietou no colo enquanto Sasuke balançava-o levemente.

– E então, como vamos chamá-lo? –perguntou Mikoto.

Sasuke olhou bem a criança em seus braços e demorou algum tempo para que enfim respondesse a pergunta de Mikokto:

– Se a Sakura concordar, é claro... Gostaria de chamá-lo de Fugaku.

– Não vejo problema algum Sasuke, é um belo nome. –a rosada consentiu sabendo que esse era o nome do falecido otousan do Uchiha.

Só então o casal percebeu que Mikoto agora chorava:

– Oh Sasuke... Onde quer que ele esteja, seu otousan deve estar orgulhoso e contente por você. Arigatô.

– Não precisa me agradecer okaasan, quero apenas que ele supere e seja um grande homem tanto quanto meu otousan foi.

– Com certeza filho, com certeza. –a morena concordou olhando o neto bem de pertinho.

Depois de recuperar sua fortuna perdida, após dois meses, foi marcada a data do casamento que se realizaria na fazenda da família Uchiha. Sasuke fez questão de manter a cerimônia em sigilo, para evitar os paparazzi e penetras. Os únicos convidados seriam familiares e amigos próximos.

Em um dos quartos, a noiva se arrumava e era cercada pelos cuidados de sua mãe, sogra e amigas:

– Filha está tão linda, sempre foi, mas hoje está ainda mais deslumbrante.

– Não é para menos okaasan, hoje vou me unir oficialmente com o amor de minha vida. –respondeu começando a ficar emocionada.

– Entendo sua comoção Sakura-san e espero realizar em breve, o mesmo sonho que está concretizando hoje. –falou Hinata lembrando-se de seu amado loiro baka.

– Ah não! De jeito nenhum você irá estragar a maquiagem, segura esse choro pra mais tarde! –repreendeu Ino. – Ainda estou decepcionada por ter me impedido de preparar uma despedida Cherry. –fez uma expressão ressentida.

– Porquinha! Para que eu teria uma despedida? Já estava ao lado de Sasuke e tenho a responsabilidade de cuidar do meu filho.

– Ainda assim... Encontrei um clube tão bom na cidade. –a loira continuou a lamentar-se.

– Espero que não frequente esses lugares Yanamaka Ino. Isso se quiser continuar junto de meu filho. –Mikoto disse em proteção ao filho mais velho.

– Ah, claro que não frequento esses lugares... Não mais! É que era uma ocasião especial. –justificou sem graça. Estava tudo muito bem entre ela e seu "moreno-delícia" como ela mesma o chamava e a última coisa que queria era que sua sogrinha ficasse contra o relacionamento dos dois.

Em outro quarto:

– Ei! Olha só quem está aqui otousan. –Itachi adentrou o local com o sobrinho nos braços. O pequeno de apenas dois meses tinha a pele clara, cabelos negros e os marcantes olhos ônix do pai.

– Olá Fugaku do titio! –Naruto disse pulando na frente do moreno e mexendo com o menino.

– Dobe, pare com isso. Vai traumatizar meu filho. –Sasuke repreendeu.

Porém, ao contrário do esperado, o pequeno Fugaku sorriu mesmo sem possuir nenhum dentinho ainda, um daqueles sorrisos agradáveis de crianças pequenas.

– Viu só? Ele me ama. E é bom mesmo que não tenha o mesmo mau humor do pai. –fez careta.

– Uchiha. –era Yuhi, o pai de Sakura que aparecia á porta, como se pedisse licença para entrar.

– Entre, fique á vontade. Estava concertando os últimos detalhes. –o genro disse educadamente.

– Ah claro, hoje é o grande dia não?

– Com certeza. –afirmou o noivo.

– Naruto, porque não vem comigo ver se a Sakura já está pronta? –chamou Itachi percebendo que Yuhi queria ter uma conversa á sós com seu irmão.

– Ué, vai lá. –o loiro resmungou inocente.

– Venha com o Fugaku e eu Naruto! –insistiu praticamente arrastando o outro dali pelo braço.

Já á sós, o patriarca dos Haruno tomou a frente:

– Sabe Sasuke, desejo mesmo que sejam muito felizes. Mas sabe como é, Sakura é meu bem mais precioso e quero que me prometa que cuidará dela.

– Claro senhor Haruno, é compreensível. Pois fique tranquilo, depois de tudo que eu e sua filha vivemos juntos, tenho uma divida de fidelidade e cuidado eternos com ela. Não se preocupe. –assegurou transmitindo segurança e verdade em suas palavras.

– Que bom rapaz, que bom.

Sakura mal pôde se conter ao caminhar pelo tapete vermelho ao lado do pai com seu belo e enfeitado vestido branco e o que sentiu ao encontrar Sasuke á frente, com o típico e elegante traje de noivo. Todos estavam ali de pé, aplaudindo e prestigiando um dos mais importantes momentos de toda a sua vida.

Naruto e Hinata continuavam abraçados e se mostravam contentes com a união e não eram os únicos, afinal, Itachi e Ino, quem diria, estavam lá também torcendo pelo casal que fazia parte de suas vidas. Seus pais estavam lá emocionados, Mikoto já havia se entregado ás lágrimas também, embora trouxesse também um lindo sorriso e carregava seu pequeno Fugaku nos braços.

E de repente era como se tudo passasse em câmera lenta e um filme era exibido em sua mente. O filme de sua vida. Lembrou-se de quando era a aplicada aluna de medicina, posteriormente acusada injustamente por alguém obsessivo e que com o tempo se tornaria o homem de sua vida e corrigira seus erros em função desse sentimento que ambos compartilhavam.

Enfrentaram dificuldades, incidentes e até mesmo um inimigo neurótico, mas o importante é que enfim se uniriam e que dessa vez, seria para sempre. Aquele era de fato, o segundo melhor dia de sua vida, perdia apenas para a data em que Fugaku nascera.

A cerimônia foi efetuada de maneira tranquila, todos notavam o amor e ternura nos olhares e palavras que os noivos destinavam um ao outro. E quando o beijo foi requerido, todos tiveram a certeza que se pertenciam mutuamente.

– Não sou muito bom com palavras, mas é com muita alegria que celebro este dia tão importante em minha vida ao lado de todos os presentes. –Sasuke começou seu discurso com toda a elegância de um legítimo Uchiha. – Sakura... Comecei como um fardo em sua vida, fiz coisas que não deveria ter feito e mesmo assim, você me deu uma vida e a chance de reparar meus erros. Mais do que tudo, me presenteou com um tesouro: o Fugaku e espero que continue dando sentido á minha existência até o fim dela. Eu te amo.

Todos aplaudiram com fervor as belas palavras do Uchiha, em seguida deram licença para que a noiva retribuísse:

– Concordo com tudo o que disse e confesso que roubou parte do meu discurso, mas se eu te dei uma vida você foi quem trouxe de volta o pedacinho que faltava do meu coração para que eu me completasse de verdade. Hoje você não está presente apenas na minha cabeça ou no meu coração, mas em cada célula, cada tecido que faz de mim um ser vivo.

– Tá aí uma declaração de médica! –Naruto comentou descontraindo á todos.

– É a mais pura verdade. Eu te amo Uchiha Sasuke. –mais um beijo totalmente apaixonado foi presenciado e então, todos puderam celebrar enfim.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke e Sakura estavam á beira do lago que havia na fazenda com o pequeno Fugaku nos braços. Ao pôr do sol, quando o céu está naquele misto de azul e rosa alaranjado, o silêncio predominava, pois ambos estavam na mesma sintonia...

A Haruno sabia que continuaria seu sonho e concluiria seus estudos, sem descuidar de seu menininho nem de seu amor, com quem planejava viver até o fim de seus dias.

_**FIM**_


End file.
